SONIC BOOM: Seis son multitud
by ccaalake 248
Summary: Historia I: Saga de Kyntra (terminado); Historia II: Saga de Rouge (por terminar); Historia III: Saga de Sonic Mirror. Por ahora así es el nombre, disculpe que no haya publicado la continuación pero ya está en desarrollo y espero su comprensión para el 2017, los invito al otro fanfic que hice y que ya tiene dos capítulos. HASTA LUEGI Y FELICES FIESTAS.
1. PROLOGO

**Ustedes deciden si leer esto antes del fanfic, sólo es un reconocimiento a esta pareja.**

**Este es un capítulo hecho para los pocos fans, o más bien para los fans ocultos de esta couple, que si bien no es el centro de muchos ojos aquí, se merece un capítulo especial para ellos. En mi búsqueda he encontrado pocas páginas que hablan sobre estos dos, y eso es debido a algunas escenas que sucedieron durante la serie. Si no quieren compartir algunas palabras con el resto de espectadores está bien, así que aquí hago una lista, no tan grande como los momentos Sonamy claro, de estos momentos Knuckles x Sticks que podría considerarse:**

* * *

**AVISO ENERO 2017: He vuelto a revisar mis primeros capítulos y noté que esta intro exageraba con mi fanatismo sobre el Knuxicks, por ello les ahorro este tiempo incómodo y a invitarlos a leer de frente. Ahora, si quieren que hable sobre la serie, en especial la temporada 2, pueden dejarme un mensaje privado, aunque para ello necesito registrarse primero. **

**La libertad la tienen usted, disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Un día diferente a los demás, bueno no tan diferente, otra victoria del equipo Sonic frente a los muchos intentos de Eggman por derrotarlos; sin embargo, el precio de tal victoria ocasionó que la enorme criatura mecánica cayese sobre el muro al norte del pueblo dejando un enorme vacío en la pared.

\- No puede ser, y justo un día antes de su regreso. Tails dime, ¿podemos arreglar antes de que ella llegue?

\- No te preocupes Sonic, esto lo podemos arreglar en menos de un hora gracias a mi nuevo invento...

\- ¡No! -refuta Sticks-. Ella hubiese querido arreglarlo de la manera tradicional.

\- No, eso sería a tu manera Sticks.

\- Sin ofender Tails pero si es un "nuevo invento" no creo que sería buena idea probarlo en este problema -Amy apoya a su amiga.

Ven que tan horrible está la situación, Sonic suspira y mira a Tails.

\- Lo siento Tails, hoy no es el momento de experimentar, nos inclinaremos a la segunda opción. Estar preparados todos.

De pronto se le escucha a Eggman decir mientras se alejaba en su móvil.

\- Uhm, esto es raro, normalmente mis robots terminan por explotar.

Justo después de decir esto, el Mamutbot empezó a alocarse para que finalmente. explotara en mil pedazos dejando un enorme agujero por el suelo.

\- ¿Y ahora Tails?

\- Ok, si no usamos mi maquina para arreglar el muro, el tiempo aproximado sería... -entonces mira al cielo-. ¡Cuidado!

En ese instante dos grandes colmillos de metal rebotaron contra el suelo, dejando un desastre durante su vuelo para caer finalmente sobre un par de casas dejando más cosas que arreglar. Sonic suspira y le dice a Tails:

\- Y Tails, dime, esa máquina tuya, ¿funcionará?

\- Claro que sí, yo mismo lo diseñé.

\- Por eso mismo preguntamos.

\- Déjalo Knuckles, aunque aún así debemos traer los materiales para la reconstrucción.

\- Sonic tiene razón -Amy lo apoya-. Encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos en el taller detrás de su casa.

\- Muy bien, también necesitaremos muchos troncos. Sticks, lleva a Knuckles al bosque y traigan madera.

\- Muy bien, sé dónde podríamos conseguir buena madera, vamos Knuckles -y sale corriendo.

\- Ey, espera -y corre tras de ella.

Knuckles llega a alcanzar a Sticks, entonces la carga y la coloca en su hombro derecho, ella se emociona y con su dedo apunta la dirección a donde deben ir.

\- Bueno, necesitaremos mucha tierra para llenar el hueco.

\- Ya me encargue de eso -dice Tails.

Luego de decir esto, empieza a temblar la tierra, para luego hacer acto de aparición la nueva máquina, quien traía llevando un remolque lleno de tierra.

\- Bien, entonces: Knuckles y Sticks, el muro; Tails, los agujeros; por lo que Amy, tú y yo vamos por las herramientas del taller y arreglaremos las casas.

\- Sí, tengo varias ideas para el techo, las paredes, los adornos, las alfombras...

\- Será mejor que le pidas permiso a los dueños para poder poner tu chispa.

\- Oh, está bien.

Entonces todos se separaron para arreglar el desastre. Tails no parecía tener problemas manejando por control remoto su tractor multifunciones para llenar los huecos y recrear los caminos.

\- Ok, vamos bien, sin dificultades técnicas -se escucha un corto circuito dentro de la máquina-. Espero que ese ruido no signifique nada.

Sonic y Amy empezaban a levantar las paredes de la primera estructura. Amy mantenía sosteniendo una tabla sobre la primera pared.

\- Muy bien Sonic, te toca.

Sonic sale disparado hacia la superficie vertical con su velocidad colocando los clavos y martillando al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que en un sector del bosque lejos del pueblo, Sticks iba balanceándose hasta caer en una de las ramas de un árbol.

\- ¿Y bien Sticks?

\- Este árbol servirá -dice en voz baja-. Ok, Knuckles, dale.

\- Ehm, ¿estas segura?

\- Por supuesto, esta madera se ve muy resistente.

\- Bien, si tu lo dices.

El equidna rojo cierra con fuerza ambos puños y comienza con la tala dando un golpe certero, lo cual hace temblar el árbol, por lo que Sticks pierde el equilibrio y se resbala de la rama. Por suerte había alguien que lo esperaba abajo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -sosteniéndola con ambos brazos-. Oye, disculpame por haber actuado sin haber esperado que te pusieras a salvo.

\- Ey, no te preocupes, sabía que me atraparías.

\- Wow, gracias Sticks -mirando la gran cantidad de troncos recolectados-. Sabes, creo que ya son...

Entonces, sin que él se diese cuenta, cuando vuelve a mirarla, ella la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Ehm -Knuckles se pone nervioso-. Creo que ya son suficientes troncos para el muro, vamos a llevarlos al pueblo.

\- Oh, sí, claro, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa Sticks?

\- Hay algo que se me estuvo cruzando por mi cabeza hace un rato, cuando te vi derribar el árbol.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

\- Podrías... bajarme.

Algo había brotado en los sentimientos de Knuckles, y al parecer pasaba lo mismo con Sticks, sin embargo hablarían en otro momento porque ya se estaba anocheciendo y las cosas no parecían verse bien. Knuckles y Sticks regresan y se sorprenden al ver un montón de montañas pequeñas.

\- Creí que el pueblo quedaba aquí.

\- Yo también. Mira, allí están ellos.

Se acercan donde Sonic, Amy y Tails quienes discutían sobre la situación.

\- A ver, todavía tiene arreglo esto.

\- Sí, pero ya no disponemos del tiempo.

\- Lo siento Sonic, creo que algo se atoró en el motor.

\- Hola amigos -aparece Knuckles-. ¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar?

\- La máquina de Tails, rellenó con más tierra del que debía -explica Sonic.

\- ¿Pero de dónde sacó más tierra?

\- Del patio de Sticks -dice Tails.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Sticks sale corriendo hacia su casa y luego de un rato regresa toda rabiosa, parecía que iba a atacar al pequeño zorro, pero Knuckles logra sujetarla a tiempo, aunque esta vez ella parecía mostrar más resistencia.

-Algo me decía que conocía esa tierra de algún sitio - golpeaba sus brazos mientras se calmaba-. Allí guardaba mi colección de tesoros...

\- ¿Tesoros?

\- Tesoros personales Amy, no malinterpretes. Por allá trataba de encontrar mi otro búmeran, las cosas brillantes estaban ocultas en aquel monto.

En ese momento se escucha de nuevo ese fallo en el motor, Tails abre la tapa y cuando inspecciona descubre que estaba el trofeo que ganó Sticks en aquella ceremonia en los engranajes.

\- Nada cool Tails -soltando lentamente a Sticks.

\- Muy bien, ahora tenemos un problema más, y es recuperar las cosas de Sticks -dice Sonic.

En ese momento se escucha a un niño gritar de alegría.

\- ¡Miren, he encontrado una esmeralda!

\- Oye, devuélveme esa cosa brillante, es mía -y sale corriendo tras él.

\- Bueno, ya que no podemos usar la máquina de Tails debido a la apatía de Sticks, sólo nos queda excavar y encontrar todo -corre y regresa con cuatro palas-. Aquí tienes Tails.

\- Ay no puede ser.

\- Amy, lo siento, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

\- Muy bien - Amy le sonríe.

Knuckles empieza a cavar, pero luego, como si hubiese olvidado algo se detiene y se marcha de manera sospechosa.

\- Yo primero debo terminar con el muro -caminando Knuckles de espalda-, luego vuelvo para ayudarlos.

\- Ok, pero date prisa. Tails ve y excava por allá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sticks dijo que su otro búmeran se encontraba en ese monto, podrías arreglar las cosas con ella si lo encuentras. Muy bien, comencemos.

\- Espera Sonic, antes que nada no puedes usar tu velocidad -le aconseja Amy.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? -vacilando mientras metía la pala.

No le hace caso por un momento, y el resultado fue que tanta tierra fue levantada y esparcida comi si fuese agua, ensuciando el traje de Amy.

\- Ups, lo siento.

Otra cosa más que hacer antes del retorno de una vieja amiga. Sonic y Amy, entre ambos empezaban a sacar varios muñecos de paja, en su mayoría lindos, pero raras veces había uno que otro susto causados por estas cosas.

\- Sonic -él voltea su cabeza-. Has notado que Sticks pasa más tiempo con Knuckles

\- Bueno, la mayoría de nuestro planes requieren que ellos dos peleen juntos, pero qué tratas de insinuar.

\- Es que, últimamente ella le mira de una manera...

\- ¿Extraña?

\- Pues, sí, podría decirse así.

\- Y por qué no vas y le preguntas.

\- Lo haré, pero también me gustaría que Knuckles a ver si le notas un tanto...

\- ¿Extraño?

Uno terminando la frase del otro. Romántico, no lo sé. Bueno en fin, Knuckles en realidad si iba a poner los troncos, pero también es la dirección donde había ido Sticks. Con sus enormes puños empieza a acomodar el hueco donde colocaría el nuevo muro, y cuando termina, vuelve a aparecer su amiga.

\- Ey, ¿cómo te fue tratando de recuperar tu "cosa brillante"? -ella vacía su bolsillo y le muestra la esmeralda-. ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

\- Le di mi búmeran a cambio de ella.

\- Pero, pensé que amabas tu búmeran.

\- Sólo es una cosa Knuckles, las cosas no duran para siempre, ya me conseguiré otra.

Knuckles entonces agacha la cabeza todo avergonzado.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Knuckles? -él niega con silencio-. Bueno, te puedo ayudar a amarrar los troncos -Knuckles se da vuelta y le presta un par de lianas.

Luego de otro rato agotador, sólo faltaba levantar el muro temporal de troncos, Knuckles se posiciona por un costado, mete ambas manos por debajo y se prepara para comenzar, mientra tanto pensaba...

\- _Cómo podría expresarle lo que siento si con un regalo sería inútil, para ella sólo son cosas temporales... -y comienza a empujar, aunque se esfuerza para realizar la labor-. Si se lo doy, podría un día deshacerse de él, por conseguirse algo mejor._

Tal depresión afectaba en la fuerza del equidna.

\- ¡Vamos Knuckles! -entonces Sticks empieza a animarlo-. Sé que tu eres más fuerte que eso. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

-_ ¿Me está animando? -trata de dar lo mejor, pero aún no era suficiente._

\- Eso es Knuckles, vas muy bien -y se pone a su costado-. A ver, déjame ayudarte.

_\- Tal vez la prueba que necesito no sea un regalo... -ella le vuelve a sonreír-...sólo sus palabras._

Finalmente, entre ambos terminan la tan ardua labor, al mismo tiempo que los demás terminaron de recuperar las cosas de Sticks.

\- Eso es, lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?

Knuckles ya no iba a mirarla de la manera errónea nunca más, así que sin que ella se lo esperara, agarra su mano y sobre ella coloca el objeto perdido y hallado.

\- Toma, creo que esto te pertenece.

\- Knuckles -dice toda sorprendida.

\- Sí, lo sé, puede que esté algo sucio, pero...

\- ¡¿Se lo quitaste al niño?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo hallé en uno de los montos de tierra. No es mi culpa que se parezca exactamente igual al otro búmeran.

\- Oh, entiendo, gracias -y lo guarda.

Acto seguido Sticks lo abraza rápidamente y con fuerza, demostrándole lo agradecida que está de tenerlo a él como su gran amigo.

\- Me hiciste el día, Knuckles -apega su oído a su pecho y escucha un sonido-. Uhm, tu corazón parece latir muy rápido, ¿acaso estás enfermo?

\- Será mejor que volvamos con los otros.

\- Sí, tienes razón -Sticks suelta una lágrima y se lo limpia de inmediato.

Sonic y Tails guardaban los cosas de nuevo en el taller, mientras que Amy vigilaba y esperaba a los demás. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve a ambos juntos mirándose con buenos ojos y riéndose de la conversación que sostenían.

\- Aunque una esmeralda también es una cosa -susurra Knuckles hablando consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Nada!

\- Y bien -Amy interrumpe-. ¿Cómo les fue?

\- No fue nada, ya está terminado.

Vuele Sonic y Tails a unirse a la conversación.

\- Muy bien, ya hemos arreglado los "desbordes" que habían en el pueblo, las casas ya fueron reconstruidas, y de seguro el muro también está terminado -Knuckles afirma con la cabeza-. Excelente.

\- "Ejem"

\- Ah sí Sticks, todas tus cosas están de nuevo en tu casa -ella sonríe-. Ok, ya es tarde, será mejor que descansemos bien, mañana ella regresa y debemos esperarla con los ánimos puestos.

El día finalmente terminó para el equipo Sonic, y mañana iba a haber un gran cambio debido a la aparición de una vieja amiga, y pronto los sentimientos entre dos seres iba a hacerse saber gracias a un pequeño incidente, pero eso se relatará en otra oportunidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Compartan con sus amigos u otros usarios para que pueda continuar escribiendo, puede que algunos solo esten buscando sonamy, asi que si me dan su apoyo, en el proximo capitulo hare que nazca la chispa entre estos dos. Ok, muy bien. HASTA LUEGI.**

* * *

**Actualización Setiembre 2015: Bien lectores, este capítulo ya está corregido el 100%, y los siguientes también lo estarán para que tengan coherencia. Tengo información de los siguientes episodios de la serie original, como que el episodio 43 posiblemente vaya a hablar Perci, o de que Metal Sonic ya hizo su debut en Francia, pero aún falta que sea doblado en inglés... De esto les hablaré en las otras secciones de los próximos capítulos de mi fic, así que sigan leyendo por favor.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El regreso de Perci

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, dedicados a los fans de la serie de televisión. Sé que la serie no esta en español, y mucho menos subtitulada, pero para los que les gusta Sonic lo habrán visto, y les aconsejo que la vean, es divertido.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: El regreso de Perci**

Nuestra pequeña historia comienza muy temprano en la mañana en aquella playa donde un equidna de piel roja realizaba su rutina diaria de pesas.

\- Ciento cuarenta y cinco, ciento cuarenta y seis, ciento cuarenta y ocho… Digo, ehm, cincuenta... Oh rayos he vuelto a perder la cuenta por cuarta vez, o era la quinta. Ay, en fin, Uno –entonces empieza a sonar su comunicador-. Wow, tendré que comenzar mi rutina en otro momento (presiona sobre la pantalla). ¿Aló? Oh, hola Sonic.

\- Knuckles, yo y los demás te estamos esperando en el puerto, ¿dónde estás que no apareces?

\- Oh cierto, ella regresa hoy.

\- No me digas que se te olvidó.

\- No, no es eso.

\- Bien, entonces ven que ella ya debería estar llegando en cualquier momento.

\- Ok, nos vemos entonces —y cuelga-. Uhm, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra batalla contra Lyric.

Knuckles se pone en marcha. Durante su caminata empezó a recordar lo que le dijo aquella vez que se encontraron durante su aventura por salvar al mundo.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Luego de que Sonic le pide indicaciones a Perci deciden marcharse para continuar con su viaje, entonces Knuckles pasa por su costado y la mira._

_\- Hola -Knuckles le saluda primero._

_\- Hola -ella le da una sonrisa amistosa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Knuckles por siempre recordará esa "gran conversación" que tuvieron.

\- Si le hubiese dicho algo más, hubiese sido ¿cómo estás?

\- Yo muy bien.

Entonces Sticks vuelve a aparecer de la nada colgando sobre una liana.

\- Hola Sticks, creí que estabas con los demás esperando en el puerto.

\- Bueno, es que se volvió a malograr mi campana mágica.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu despertador?

\- Pues sí, si es así como lo llamas.

El puerto estaba a unas tres playas cerca de la casa de Knuckles por lo que no tardaron mucho hasta ver a sus amigos en la lejanía.

\- Parece que otra vez se vinieron juntos -Amy comenta.

\- La verdad es que fue una coincidencia.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos, parece que sólo queda esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, luego las horas y... No, es broma sólo transcurrió diez minutos para que el erizo azul aclamara a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Aburrido!

\- Y si nos damos un partidos de voley. Miren, podemos usar esto como red.

\- Sticks, eso es una red de pescar -dice Tails-. Además huele a pescado.

\- Eso es porque hay un pescado en la red -Sticks lo saca y lo lanza de vuelta al mar.

Sonic entonces aprovecha el momento para molestar a Knuckles.

\- Hey, ¿podrías decirme cuantos barcos hay?

\- A ver... Uno, dos, ese es un bote así que dos y medio, tres y medio, ese es un montacargas, seis y medio...

Sonic no se aguanta y suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- No te burles así de Knuckles -Sticks interrumpe y le defiende.

\- Lo siento, es que estaba aburrido.

\- Chicos, no hay tiempo para juegos -Amy les llama la atención-. Esto es raro -mirando el mar muy tranquilo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿De qué Knuckles hasta ahora no sepa contar?

\- No, de que no hayamos visto el barco de Perci por ningún lado.

\- Deja ya de preocuparte, yo iré a ver.

Sonic se pone en posición y sale corriendo sobre el agua, y sigue hasta que sus amigos lo pierden de vista.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si ella está en problemas? -pregunta Tails.

\- No te preocupes, Sonic nos hará saber -sintiéndose Amy con confianza.

Sonic busca por un largo rato, pero las olas distorsionaban la vista. De pronto, se escucha una voz.

\- Sonic ¡Por aquí!

\- Esa debe ser Perci.

Y efectivamente era ella, parada sobre un barco, siendo la única tripulante acompañada de una gran caja misteriosa.

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo Sonic.

\- A mi también me da gusto -salta y logra entrar al barco-, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Ay, no lo sé, llevó tratando de arreglar este motor desde hace una hora.

Llevando Perci sus guantes de trabajo y varias manchas de ollin sobre su ropa era prueba suficiente de sus palabras.

\- Tails, ¿escuchaste eso?

\- Sí, ya voy para allá.

Sonic se detiene para contemplar el enorme paquete que llevaba Perci atrás.

\- Dime, ¿qué estás llevando allí?

\- Algo realmente único, es una estatua muy antigua, que había sido saqueada del templo de la isla, lo traje para poder descubrir los secretos que lleva escrito en él.

\- Y probablemente esa cosa es super pesada.

\- Muy pesada.

\- Ehm, sí. Escucha, no soy científico pero forzar un barco tan pequeño a cargar esa caja , no son buena combinación.

Perci cruza de brazos tratando de no admitir su error. De pronto, aparece Tails en el "Relámpago", llevando consigo a los demás del equipo.

\- Traje mis herramientas.

\- Muy bien Tails.

El avión se detiene al costado del barco, flotando sobre el agua, y así los demás se suben par saludar a su amiga.

\- Hola Perci, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Dime, ¿has encontrado nuevos mundos?

\- ¡Sticks! Oh, extrañaba tus comentarios -se le acerca y la abraza.

\- Hola Perci, ¿dónde está el problema para ir a arreglarlo?

\- Está siguiendo esas escaleras Tails.

\- Bien, preparemos todo para que todo esté en orden.

\- Tienes razón, gracias a todos, y a ti Sonic.

Perci coloca su mano sobre su hombro, lo que hace que Amy cerrase con rabia los puños, entonces Sticks se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

\- Ahora sabes por qué reaccione yo así aquel día.

Amy no pareció escucharla y se mete forzosamente a la conversación.

\- Hola Perci, ¿te acuerdas de mí? -sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

\- Oh, hola, tu eres Tamy, ¿no?

\- ¡Soy Amy! Son tres letras, acuérdate.

\- Ja, ja, tranquilizate Amy, sé quien eres -le extiende la mano.

Amy le sigue el juego y le saluda. Entonces aparece Knuckles quien fue el último en subirse, y cuando la vio se quedó congelado.

\- He aprendido mucho y tengo algunas ideas para mejorar la plaza del pueblo -voltea y nota la presencia del equidna-. Ey, si es Knuckles. ¡Knuckles! -y va caminando a su encuentro.

Él sólo estaba quieto, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, el barco empezó a sacudirse por lo que ella se tropieza con su propio pie cayendo hacia adelante, y Knuckles se lanza para salvarla.

\- Wow, muchas gracias Knucky.

\- Ehm, ¿hola?

Perci suelta una risa mientras que Tails sale del cuarto de máquinas para dar las buenas nuevas.

\- Al fin logre que coopere.

\- Bien hecho amigo.

El zorrito se sube de nuevo a su avion y se convierte en un impulsador para el barco. Durante el trayecto, Sonic aprovecha el momento para hablar con Amy.

\- Amy, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió antes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sobre tu reacción ante Perci.

\- No tengo que decirte nada.

\- ¿Pero qué te está pasando el día de hoy? Una vieja amiga acaba de regresar y tú no pareces estar emocionada. A veces sobreactúas y no entiendo por qué.

Ella toda nerviosa juega con sus manos, y Sonic nota eso.

\- Puedes decirmelo por favor, en serio me preocupo por ti.

\- En serio. Entonces dime el por qué nunca me hablas como lo haces con los demás -Sonic se muestra confundido-. Me refiero que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos. pasas tanto tiempo con los demás que siento que soy sólo uno más en tu lista de "preocupaciones".

\- Amy, yo no sabía que te sentías así.

\- Claro que no, digo, como ibas a saberlo -y se retira para encerrarse en la cabina del barco mientras solloza.

Sonic trata de seguirla pero Knuckles aparece y lo detiene, como haciéndole saber que debía darle tiempo para que se calme. Sticks sale detrás de Amy y va para consolarla.

\- Tarde o temprano tenías que darte cuenta, pero parece que ella espero demasiado.

\- Esto está mal Knuckles, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Knuckles mira para ambos lados, y luego se señala a sí mismo.

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí?

\- Por supuesto, tú y Sticks parecen estar llevándose de maravilla –entonces recuerda la tarea pendiente de ayer-. Hablando de eso, ayer parece que tú y ella estaban pasándola bien levantando ese muro.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar y no lo puedo negar.

\- Pero ahora vi cómo te pusiste nervioso cuando te vio Perci.

\- Bueno también eso no lo puedo negar.

\- Entonces dime, ¿en quién estás más interesado?

\- Yo… -Knuckles se pone pensativo-. Si te soy sincero…

\- Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

Perci aparece con una toalla entre las manos mientras que Knuckles es el único en echarse para atrás por el simple susto de la hermosa chica.

\- De nada importante, cosas entre hombres.

Perci da la vuelta y se coloca al borde del barco para observar la vista.

\- Debo admitir que ella tiene también su encanto.

\- Ahora ves cómo es la cosa. No puedo salir con Sticks si sé que los encantos de Perci van a hacer que me distraiga en cualquier momento, y entonces la puedo lastimar… -Knuckles voltea y mira a su compañero-. ¿Sonic?

\- Amy parecía tan enfadada conmigo.

\- ¡Ey! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Sonic se levanta y decide bajarse del barco. Sí, ya habían llegado al puerto; Tails se fue para dejar su avión en su casa y Amy aún no querría salir.

\- Qué bueno es volver a casa. Hay tantas cosas que mejorar. Bien, primero necesito llevar esto a mi casa. Knucky, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

Knuckles da un paso adelante todo dudoso, voltea la cabeza y mira a Sticks toda tranquila.

\- Pues… sí, claro.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Luego de esto te llevaremos a la playa cerca de mi casa, donde te hemos preparado un maravilloso almuerzo –mira el cielo y es de noche-. Bueno, ahora es una cena.

\- Eso suena genial Sonic, pero demoraré un largo rato así que espérenos allá.

Entonces fue que cuando Knuckles levanta la enorme y misteriosa caja, y observa que Sticks se retira un poco preocupada.

Perci había vuelto y eso debería significar una buena noticia; sin embargo, parece haber causado que los sentimientos de ciertos personajes hayan sido liberados, y con ello causado peleas que desencadenarían ciertas revelaciones, ¿tendrá que ver Perci y su belleza la causa del problema, o será aquella caja que lleva Knuckles en la espalda?

* * *

**HASTA LUEGI**

* * *

**Actualización Setiembre 2015: Corregido 100%. Les hago saber que espero con ansias el episodio 43. Perci, sólo Perci, no tu gemela, espero que te decidas por quien vas a quedar templada porque las imágenes que he visto de ti pueden hacer enojar a Amy... No, es broma ¡Arriba el Sonamy! Ojo, si lees esto después del 12 de Setiembre, esta nota será puro floro. Bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un cuento después de cenar

**Continuando con este fic que trata de tener sentido durante los episodios que van emitiendo en la serie, sé que en el capítulo anterior Amy puede que haya reaccionado de manera bastante rara, pero es que más me estoy concentrando en la pareja que menciono en los filtros de personajes. Ojo, no significa que deje de hablar de ello, puesto que aún falta cosas que resolver y tratare de hacer lo mejor posible. Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Un cuento después de cenar**

Todos esperaban tranquilos sentados en la mesa cerca de la playa en casa de Sonic, Amy se había decidido esperar desde la orilla mientras contemplaba como la luna se reflejaba en el mar.

\- Ey Sonic, ¿ya se han calmado las cosas entre tú y Amy? –pregunta Tails.

\- No lo creo –mira a Amy pero ella inmediatamente lo ignora-. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, y menos conmigo.

\- Pero ustedes se conocen desde siempre, deberías hablar con ella y tratar de volver las cosas a la normalidad.

\- Tal vez me esté volviendo loca, pero Tails tiene razón –habla Sticks-. He pasado mucho tiempo con ella y sé lo que le pasa, pero no puedo ayudar en mucho, sólo tú.

\- Okay, ya entendí. Muy bien –se levanta de su asiento-, deséenme suerte.

Sonic se acerca hasta donde la eriza de cabello rosa, quien decidió sentarse en la arena, puesto que ni Knuckles ni Perci habían llegado.

\- Hola Amy –usa su mano para saludar.

\- Hola –diciendo de manera fría pero calmada.

Todo parecía estar marchando bien ya que ella al fin decidió dirigirle la palabra; sin embargo, nada podía estar tranquilo ya que en la guarida de cierto villano, observaba a nuestros héroes con mucho rencor.

\- Hmmm, al parecer el equipo de Sonic está pasando por momentos turbios, sería un momento perfecto para atacarlos ahora que están muy vulnerables.

\- ¿Está seguro Amo? –aparece Orbot por la puerta automática junto con Cubot-. La última vez que usamos esa oportunidad terminamos uniéndolos todavía más, incluso se consiguieron un nuevo miembro.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que te desmantele y te venda por SegaBuy?!

Orbot retrocede todo temeroso, mientras que Cubot lo sostiene por detrás.

\- Aunque quisiera, mi próxima máquina no estará lista sino hasta mañana. Mientras tanto, más me llama la atención lo que contiene esa caja que trajo esa chica.

Eggman oprime un simple botó, y la pantalla cambia hacia el taller de Perci, donde Knuckles finalmente había colocado el enorme paquete en medio del garaje.

\- Bueno, aquí está, y toda completa, sin nada roto… Espero.

\- Gracias Knucky –y le echa una sonrisa coquetona.

\- Ehm, y dime, ¿qué contiene exactamente?

\- En serio quiere saberlo, ¿no?

Knuckles se mordía la lengua por los nervios que ya le había causado ella, pero sólo tenía ojos para cierta tejón, y que la esperaba en la playa.

\- Será mejor que regresemos, los demás ya deberían estar preguntándose por nosotros.

\- Oh bien, pero me encuentro algo cansada por el viaje, ¿podrías cargarme hasta allá?

\- Pero yo fui quien llevo esta caja tan pesada, no digo que este cansado, pero aun así no puedo ser una grúa todo el día.

\- Espera, ¿me estás llamando gorda?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- Vaya, eso es bueno.

Y sin pedir permiso, Perci se sube en los hombros de Knuckles, y él no parece poner resistencia. Knuckles se da la vuelta, empieza a dar su segundo viaje. Cuando ambos salen, la robot cámara de Eggman se acerca y usando visión de rayos X muestra un diagrama en cuadros verdes la forma del contenido dentro de esas cuatros paredes de madera.

\- Esto no puede ser posible –viendo Eggman con entusiasmo los datos-. ¡Cubot! ¡Orbot! Les tengo una misión para ustedes…

Hasta aquí termina la participación de Eggman. Volviendo a la playa, Tails y Sticks observaban como iban las cosas entre Sonic y Amy, y parecía que iba todo bien.

\- Hay que mantener caliente la comida hasta que ellos lleguen.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, por suerte traje conmigo mí...

\- Nada de inventos antes de cenar.

\- Está bien Sticks, entonces ¿en qué estás pensando?

Sticks sonríe y prepara una fogata común, aunque luego estaba a punto de poner los platos sobre el fuego, pero Tails la detiene.

\- Yo creo que mejor usamos el microondas.

\- Ay, bueno, pero no confío mucho en esa cosa, que tal si se come nuestra comida.

\- No es un monstruo Sticks, sólo lo metes, le pones un tiempo, y luego lo sacas.

\- ¿Entonces lo regurgita? –colocando sus manos de manera pensativa-. Me recuerda cuando yo era más pequeña.

\- ¿Así te alimentaban tus padres?

\- No, me refiero hace un par de años.

Tails sonríe todo asustado. La microondas suelta un sonido dando a entender que la comida ya estaba lista, ambos se ayudan para llevar los platos de vuelta a la mesa. Grande es su sorpresa cuando ven a Sonic y a Amy de nuevo juntos sentados en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo están los dos? Parece que ya lo solucionaron.

\- Sí, creo que ambos hemos aprendido algo del otro, ¿no es así, Sonic?

\- Sí.

Cuando gira la cabeza un poco, se le nota la huella de un par de labios en la mejilla del erizo azul.

\- Muy bien, creo que veo a Knuckles venir hacia acá.

\- ¿Por qué se habrán tardado tanto? -Sonic mira con impaciencia.

El grupo se levanta de sus sillas y dan unos cuantos pasos para regañarle a su amigo, pero entonces ven a Perci sosteniéndose de él, por lo que Sticks reacciona colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

\- Se puede saber por qué la estas llevando sobre tus hombros.

\- Sticks, calma, no es lo que parece.

\- Tranquila amiga -Perci se baja del equidna-. ¿Por qué esto te molesta tanto?

Sticks se lo piensa unos segundos en lo que Knuckles trataba de apartarse de su mirada furiosa.

\- Ehm, pues bien –su nariz empieza a reaccionar-. Algo huele muy bien.

\- Sí, recién recalentado -dice Tails.

Knuckles usa el pretexto de obedecer a su estómago y sentarse primero dejando a Sticks confundida pero aún irritable. Sonic también piensa que ya se había alargado la hora de cenar, así que todos tranquilamente se acercan a la mesa para tomar asiento, no sin antes decirle a Perci una pequeña cosa.

\- Yo sólo tengo una cosa que decirte –se le acerca para que los demás no la escuchen-. Yo soy la única a la que se sube a sus hombros, ¿entendiste?

Perci afirma con la cabeza, aunque no parecía tomarle mucha importancia a sus palabras. La cena se desarrolló contando algunas historias de lo que pasó durante la ausencia de Perci, y ella no creía en muchas de ellas debido a pequeñas incoherencia que ella encontraba.

\- Y eso es más o menos lo que ocurrió durante estos cuatro meses.

\- A ver, me dijiste que fuiste a juicio por lastimar a Eggman –tratando Perci de entender la historia.

\- Supuestamente lastimarlo –refuta Sonic.

\- Pero si él para atacando el pueblo, no debieron haberlo metido a juicio también.

\- Pero tú crees que él iría a esos juicios –dice Knuckles.

\- Todos tuvimos que asistir por simple imagen que representamos –dice Sonic todo orgulloso-. Además, el juez era un robot de Eggman, por lo que pensé que todo era un chiste, hasta que me enteré en las noticias que era tan real como que Knuckles no sabe leer.

\- ¡Ey!

Todos se ríen, incluido Sticks que tomaba esa oportunidad para desahogarse contra él. En fin, todos terminan por acabar su plato por lo que era el momento de despedirse y empezar mañana temprano con las nuevas remodelaciones.

\- Los veré mañana chicos –alejándose Perci con una linterna en la mano.

\- Buenas noches Perci, nos vemos mañana –Sonic es el primero en despedirse.

\- Muchas gracias Sonic –gira la cabeza para ver a Knuckles-. Ehm, me preguntaba si…

\- No, no, no, y de nuevo… no.

\- Ja, ja, es broma. Bien, buenas noches a todos.

Sonic ayuda a Amy a recoger los platos mientras que Tails busca desesperadamente sus lentes de trabajo que jura haberlas dejado cerca de la fogata. Sticks piensa que no puede hacer algo más así que se retira sin despedirse, Knuckles nota eso y decide seguirla.

\- ¡Sticks espera! –estando ya alejados del grupo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! –parecía aún estar enfadada por algo.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si podía acompañarte, es que mi casa queda por el camino.

Sticks no le rechaza, solamente se da la vuelta y sigue caminando. Knuckles se pone a su costado manteniéndose la atmósfera fría entre ambos. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Sticks empieza a mirar hacia abajo cruzado de brazos, como si mostrara síntomas de fiebre.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

\- Ssss-í, s-sí –temblándole los labios-. Creo que fue esa comida regurgitada del "microondas", pero yo soy más fuerte.

Sticks cae arrodillada sin poder dar un paso más, por suerte Knuckles estaba allí y la carga, llevándola hasta su casa. Más tarde allí, acuesta a Sticks sobre su cama.

\- Tranquila Sticks, dime ¿qué es lo que sientes?

\- Rabia… Cólera… Furia… Ah, y un fuerte calor circulando todo mi cuerpo.

\- Te traeré una toalla húmeda –dice Knuckles.

Al parecer, cuando Knuckles se encuentra en situaciones de completa seriedad, donde muestra su preocupación por las cosas que le importan, su cerebro decide responderle correctamente.

\- Muy bien, creo que con esto deberías estar recuperándote.

\- Gracias Knuckles, pero creo que necesitaré algo más.

\- Lo que sea, sólo pídemelo.

\- ¿Podrías contarme un cuento?

\- Pero, ¿yo no sé leer?

\- Entonces inventa uno.

A Knuckles le da un nudo en la garganta, creyéndose incapaz de realizar tal tarea, pues ser imaginativo no estaba entre sus cualidades, pero luego de ver a su amiga Sticks en estado vulnerable, se dio cuenta que ella confiaba en él.

\- Muy bien, voy a tratar, pero que no se te ocurra reírte.

\- De ti jamás… Knuckles.

\- Muy bien, allí vamos –ajusta su garganta para prepararse-. Érase una vez una… Ahm –dice lo primero que ve-. Una tejón, sí, una hermosa y salvaje tejón –ve que Sticks mantenía su sonrisa-. Pues bien, ella había despertado en una isla muy… muy… muy grande, sí, ella no sabía cómo apareció allí, pero en su interior sabía que era un nuevo mundo para ella…

Sticks vuelve a sentir frío y trataba de agarrarse fuerte de su sábana, pero entonces su mano tocó la de Knuckles quien se había apoyado para contar la historia, y pues, su mano se quedó allí, sujetándola. Knuckles seguía contando la historia.

\- Por supuesto no se quedó en un mismo sitio, fue a buscar a alguien quien le pudiese ayudar a saber quién era y en donde estaba… -siente la mano tibia de Sticks-. Entonces se encuentra con alguien, quien estaba dando su rutina de trote en la selva, ella salta y logra subirse por su espalda, por lo que le resulta muy aterrador para el sujeto; sin embargo, ella se disculpa y le explica lo sucedido. Él no sabía el nombre de la hermosa y salvaje tejón, pero trato de ayudarla a encontrar un hogar mientras ella buscaba respuestas…

Sticks poco a poco se adormecía, al igual que Knuckles, pero aun así continuo, al menos por los siguientes dos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic y los demás se pasaron por aquella pequeña casa, sólo para darse con la sorpresa de encontrar a Knuckles dormido en una silla, junto a la cama de Sticks.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí termina este capítulo, espero estar desarrollando muy bien la trama, aunque no sé qué clase de trama estoy haciendo puesto que ni siquiera sé que hay dentro de la caja, por lo que me lo preguntaré en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Puede que este caracterizando a Perci de manera injusta, pero sólo me baso en la descripción que hay de ella en la lista de personajes de la serie, la única descripción que hay, así que ténganme paciencia por favor. Hasta que Perci no aparezca de manera oficial, la historia tendrá sus antibajos con respecto a esta… ¿Equidna? ¿Eriza? Ni yo sé que es ella ¿Ustedes que creen que sea ella? HASTA LUEGI**

* * *

**Actualización 2015: Corregido 100%, al menos que cuando lo suba haiga fallos de transferencia. Bien, recibí noticias de que Shadow también tiene pensado salir pronto en la serie. Claro, después de que Metal Sonic haga su debut, esto claramente rompe el ritmo en la historia de mi fic, pero espero que eso no impida entretenerlos. ¿Ok? Bye.**


	4. Capítulo 3: El renacer de Kyntra

**No pensé que podría publicar dos capítulos en una sola semana, pero bueno, ya se habló mucho de esta pareja, y creo que los guionistas de la serie se dieron cuenta de eso, no sé, porque en el último capítulo de la serie, "La maldición del templo Buddy Buddy", Sticks parecía estar molesta con el grupo, y cuando Knuckles levanta la voz de manera graciosa, ella le llama la atención. Lo curioso es que no haya aparecido Shadow.**

**Agradecería sus opiniones para darle un buen sentido a la trama, ya que no es del todo romántica. Ok, allá vamos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: El renacer de Kyntra**

\- ¿Knuckles? -moviendo Amy su hombro.

Su respuesta ante ello fue que cayera de la silla despertando con el choque.

\- Buah, ¿qué fue? -viendo a todos desde el suelo-. Oh, buenos días.

El ruido de la cabeza de Knuckles despertó a Sticks, la cual ya se sentía mejor.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Ha sucedido algo en la casa de Perci.

Sonic da el aviso, y entre ambos se miran confundidos. Más tarde llegan al lugar para encontrarse con su amiga en el garaje, y desde lejos se la podía escuchar lamentándose.

-Oh Dios, esto no está pasando, y puede que ya sea demasiado tarde.

\- Perci cuéntanos, ¿qué ha pasado? -se le acerca Sticks.

Se le notaba irritada, sosteniendo dos pedazos de madera de entre muchas que yacían esparcidas. Tails usa su escaner para analizar la escena y Amy al costado de Sonic tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

\- No lo sé Sonic, cuando regrese la casa estaba intacta,; luego, más o menos a mitad de la noche escuche un estruendoso ruido, y cuando baje ya no estaba.

\- De seguro fue Eggman -apoyando su mano sobre su hombro-. No entiendo por qué estamos aquí si el culpable está más que claro.

\- Sticks tiene razón, él debió de haberlo hecho.

Tails termina de escanear , pero lo que ve en los datos no apoyaban tal acusación negando la cabeza, pero Perci no le prestaba atención.

\- Debemos ir, al menos él sabrá algo, siempre para espiándolos, ¿no?

Sonic, cruzado de brazos empezó a reflexionar de la naturaleza del calvito, y que el hurto no estaba en su lista de defectos.

\- Bueno, no perdemos nada en ir a preguntar.

Knuckles vuelve a mirar a Perci, quien se veía indefensa el haber estado sola la noche anterior, y eso parece haberlo alterado en su interior. Y así, usando el poder de Sonic para volar sobre el océano, llegan a la guarida de Eggman, quien estaba atrás cuidando su jardín, con todo y gigante de roca que dormía todo quieto.

\- A ver, veamos si puedo apagar esto de una vez.

Él agarra el aparato que reproducía el canto de Sticks y lo apaga un rato; sin embargo, la criatura empezó a moverse soltando un gruñido nada agradable, por lo que inmediatamente vuelve a ponerle play.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -viendo al equipo de Sonic acercarse.

\- Oye Eggman, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Oh, hola Sonic, yo sólo estaba... tratando de sembrar un nuevo jardín.

El equidna se abalanza sobre él llevándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Dime dónde lo tienes!

\- Knuckles cálmate -Amy va y trata de apartarlo.

Perci mira sorprendida la reacción de Knuckles, al igual que todos.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? -enfurecido pregunta.

\- Bueno Eggface, ayer nuestra amiga volvió con un paquete especial y anoche alguien forcejeo la cerradura de su garaje y se lo llevó.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota y confiesa!

\- ¡Knuckles, basta!

Su amigo mira irritante pensando que no entendía, entonces Sticks le toma de la mano y se lo lleva mirándolo muy preocupada.

\- Ehm, lo siento, él mayormente no es así.

\- Sí, bueno, no son los únicos que amanecieron del lado izquierdo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Tails.

\- Vengan, se los explicaré.

Entre todos ingresan dentro de la casa de Eggman, directo a la oficina central donde se veía las grabaciones de las cámaras con el panel digital del escritorio.

\- Anoche pensaba hacerme con la caja -nota que Knuckles se altera-. Pero nunca salí de aqui, y es por esto.

Les muestra la grabación de la cueva donde guardaba todas sus armas móviles, entre ellas su nueva favorita, o al menos, ya no estaba.

\- Luego de nuestro encuentro en el templo me construí una nueva cápsula: más grande y más resistente a todo tipo de daños, pero en la noche, este sujeto volvió a hacerse de las suyas.

A quien vieron en las cámaras no era otro más que aquel sujeto que trabajaba en "Meh" Burgers, y parecía que mostraba su identidad a propósito a pesar de llevar la capucha de su club de villanos novatos.

\- Vaya, sí que te la hicieron, ¿no Eggface?

\- Deja de burlarte, que a ustedes también se la hicieron.

\- Pero espera -dice Amy toda confusa-. ¿Tú no te convertiste en el jefe de ese dichoso club?

\- Claro que no, poco después de que ustedes me dejaron en aquella fiesta, le dije sus verdades a esos perdedores.

\- Y pensaste que no tomarían represalias contra ti, ¿cierto?

\- Esos tontos, ya se las verán conmigo cuando los encuentre.

Eggman se mostraba tan frustrado como lo estaba Perci, pues ya se había calmado y decide preguntar.

\- Perdóname si no me muestro interesada pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con mi problema?

\- Yo puedo responderte a eso Perci -dice Tails mientras se ponía a su lado-. Veras, en tu casa las únicas huellas que hay sólo aparecen alrededor de un solo punto, no hubo ningún rastro que entrará o saliese por la puerta de tu garaje -ve que Knuckles no terminaba de procesarlo-. A lo que quiero llegar es que tal vez usaron la nueva cápsula de Eggman para poder llevarse el contenido de la caja.

\- Lo que me estás sugiriendo es que ellos fueron los que saquearon mi casa.

\- Y exactamente qué es lo que estuve cargando el día de ayer -pregunta Knuckles.

Perci se suba el brazo algo temerosa, todos la miran creyendo de que el problema era más grande del que pensaban.

\- Lo que había dentro era... la estatua de Kyntra -toma aire para poder continuar-. Si bien Lyric había sido detenido por primera vez por Sonic y su equipo a través de dos líneas del tiempo, lo que no sabían es que Lyric tenía un aprendiz, Kyntra, un escorpión cuyo aspecto fue la causa del rechazo por parte de la sociedad, y que al igual que su maestro, poseía varios conocimientos sobre la biotecnología y soñaba el futuro con la máquinas; sin embargo, cuando Lyric decidió tomar el poder, Kyntra no quiso seguir ese camino, pero fue injustamente culpado por seguir sus pasos y por el miedo de parte de los ancestros fue encerrado en un bloque de piedra y apartado de toda forma de vida en un templo olvidado. Yo viaje para poder encontrarlo pues en sus paredes habían grabados que el mismo había escrito en sus últimos momentos, eran sus avances y proyectos...

\- Y pensabas usarlos para mejorar la calidad de vida del pueblo, ¿no?

\- Mis intenciones eran buenas, lo juro, pero cuando lo vi pensé que podía llevarlo y devolverlo a su hogar por haberme dejado ver y aprender, pero también corría el riesgo de que tal criatura pudiese ser liberado.

\- Muy bien Perci, tienes que calmarte, todavía esto tiene arreglo. Debemos ir a ese lugar donde se refugian.

Eggman decide acompañarlos para poder ajustar cuentas con los villanos novatos, así que se construye una nueva cápsula en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Y acaso tú sabias de esto Egghead?

\- Bueno, más o menos, pero mi plan era simplemente liberarlo y controlarlo para mis propios fines.

\- Ibas a liberarlo, eso significa que sabes cómo hacerlo.

\- Es totalmente simple, verán, lo único que necesitan es el controlador psico-tecnológico de Lyric -mostrándoles el aparato en su muñeca-, Colocarlo en la espalda dónde hay una cerradura antigua con un incriptación de diez mil códigos binarios que podrían ser resueltas fácilmente con esto.

\- A ver -Knuckles interrumpe-. Llámenme ignorante pero, si ellos necesitan el botón mágico de Lyric -Sticks logra entender la referencia-. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo llevaron también?

Entonces, Eggman recibe una llamada desde la guarida. de parte de Orbot y Cubot.

\- Señor acaba de llegar una carta de parte de aquel club que mencionó.

\- Bien, ¿y qué dice?

\- Dice: "Solo para los humildes miembros les estamos otorgando un cupón de descuento en su siguiente corte de bigote, de parte del club de Bigotes Raros"

Todos tratan de aguantarse para no reír ante las palabras de Cubot.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? -pregunta irritado.

\- También llegó esta grabación de parte de lo que parece ser un Sonic de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡¿Shadow?! -dicen entre todos, menos Sticks.

\- ¿Y quien es esa sombra? -pregunta ella.

\- No, ese es su nombre -le corrige Knuckles que estaba a su costado.

Eggman publica el video con el proyector instalado en su móvil y les muestra una imagen del templo dónde se encerró a Lyric.

\- Sonic, sé que estas con ese perdedor buscando a Kyntra -entonces aparece en pantalla-. Tal vez esto te sorprenda, yo todavía no puedo creerlo.

La cámara se acerca mostrando a las filas de esbirros entrando ordenados por la puerta del templo, y cada uno llevaba una diadema parecidos a los que usaron Amy y Shadow cuando trabajaron para Lyric.

\- Sé que esto te parece familiar, y es por eso.

La cámara mira hacia el cielo y se ve una plataforma flotando, y encima de él estaba el mismísimo Lyric.

\- Sabía que debí encargarme yo de acabar con él, pero tu tomaste la decisión y ahora nuestro mundo vuelve a estar en riesgo, pero ahora yo estoy aqui, así que haré lo que debí haber hecho con esa lombriz -y cuelga.

Todos se quedan mirando temerosos debido al nuevo peligro, todos excepto Sonic.

\- Vamos chicos, no es gran cosa, ya lo vencimos una vez, dos si contamos aquella historia que todos parecemos recordar.

\- Sí, pero si Shadow nos lo advierte debe de ser asunto serio.

\- Tranquilos, confíen en mí –se coloca en posición de carrera-. Echemos una carrera, como en los viejos tiempos. Perci, ¿estás lista?

Ella coloca sus herramientas en su cinturón especial de manera que expresasen su respuesta.

\- Vayamos por ellos.

Eggman llama con su control a su cápsula para alistarse también. Perci toca sus zapatos para activar las plantillas especiales que le ayudaría a seguirles el paso a los chicos.

La carrera comienza, todos toman el viejo camino que se recuerda en aquella aventura que los llevó a conocer a la serpiente. A mitad del camino empezaron a salir los robots controlados bajo la voluntad de Lyric.

\- Este debe ser el comité de bienvenida –dice Knuckles.

\- Bien, todos síganme.

Sonic los lleva hasta un punto donde darían su primera pelea. Mientras tanto, Shadow se movía de manera sigilosa, evitando la vista de los sujetos de capucha, logra entrar por un agujero por uno de los lados del templo. Llega corriendo hasta detenerse en lo alto de la cámara donde estaba Lyric encerrado y que ahora estaba Kyntra.

\- Muy pronto, volverás y esta vez haremos que funcione –viendo a su viejo amigo congelado-. Esta vez, resolveremos nuestras diferencias.

\- Señor –se acerca la morsa, bajo el poder de la diadema-. Hemos invadido la torre de Eggman; sin embargo, el sujeto no parece estar allí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Esto es raro, si no está allí, entonces debió haberse enterado del secreto de la tumba –mira su cintura desnuda-. Si tuviera mi aparato de nuevo, podría vengarme de aquel erizo y su patético equipo.

\- Lo encontraremos, se lo prometo Amo.

\- No si yo acabo contigo primero.

Shadow bajo desde esa gran altura y se le acerca mirándolo con frialdad. Lyric suelta una sonrisa, subestimando la valentía del erizo.

\- ¿Te crees capaz de derrotarme?

\- Sonic pudo hacerlo, y yo soy mejor que él. Vencerte no me tomará más de un minuto, pero para saber que no jugarás sucio...

Realiza su Spin Dash contra los costados de la única entrada dejando caer enormes rocas y tapándolo por completo. Lyric aún no se sentía amenazado, por lo que su garra artificial empieza a brotar rayos eléctricos. Shadow decide por el ataque directo, pero Lyric simplemente lo atrapa con un rayo que forma una mano eléctrica, Shadow forcejea, pero es electrocutado en frente de Lyric, quien reía maléficamente.

\- Sabes, me alegra verte de nuevo, porque he perfeccionado la diadema la última vez que te liberaste y quisiera que probaras la versión 3.

La morsa se acerca con tal aparato que guardaba en su capa, Shadow seguía siendo electrocutado, y al segundo siguiente, silencio.

* * *

**Si tiene errores de escritura, disculpenme. HASTA LUEGI**

* * *

**Actualización Setiembre 2015:100% corregido. Muy bien, si leen esto se enteraran de lo que pasará en el episodio 43 "Diferentes Puntos de vista", donde al parecer Sonic Amy y Knuckles contaran su versión de la historia de cómo se quemó la casa de Tails. Perci estará allí 100% confirmado, y pues... yo ya lo ví en francés y debo decirles que a más de uno, si son fans de la serie, les dará mil vueltas con lo que pasará el sábado. En mi opinión creo que mostrar a Perci caminando con Knuckles en el episodio 42 fue una mala idea, digo porque nos hará dudar del papel de esta bandicoot en la serie. Además, en el juego de Wii U, Perci es media cabeza más alta que Sonic, y eso se nota con claridad dándome a entender que con Knuckles la química sería más notable... Resto del comentario en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 4: El accidente

**Aquí la segunda parte de tres capítulos de este enemigo, pues sí, no pienso hacer una historia tan larga con este villano ficticio, sino que al igual que la serie, darle situaciones a los personajes y a ver si ocurre alguna clase de química entre ellos. También quisiera aclarar que sólo tengo el juego Boom para 3DS, y sé que este juego con el de wii U no tiene cronología, solo comparten el mismo villano, si quieren pueden comprobarlo ustedes mismos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: El Accidente**

Luego de haber derrotado la ola de robots, todos vuelven a fijarse en la ruta que los llevaría al templo, pero...

\- ¿A dónde se fue Eggman? -pregunta Amy.

\- Yo lo vi irse por encima de esos árboles -dice Perci.

\- Ya no importa, supongo que era demasiado gallina.

\- Pero él tenía los planos del templo, Sonic.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Aquí ya no hay nada que destruir.

\- Tranquilo Knuckles, ya se nos ocurrirá algo -y observa primero a su mejor amigo.

Tails piensa rápido y observa a los robots destruidos y eso le da una idea.

\- Ya sé, puedo usar la memoria de uno de estos y así descargar todos sus datos, de seguro nos dirá las coordenadas sobre la guarida de Lyric o algún esquema de las diferentes cámaras que lo conforman... ¡Eso es!

Tails lo volvió a hacer, calmando la tensión del grupo. Mientras tanto, a Lyric le había costado, pero finalmente había logrado tener bajo su poder a Shadow, de nuevo.

\- Desde que perdí mi controlador Techno, tuve que usar un nuevo modelo de droides para tener control sobre ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué no se construyó otro controlador, gran Lyric?

\- Es una buena pregunta mi subordinado Shadow, y es que no lo construí yo, sino mi aprendiz.

Lyric se acerca a la estatua de Kyntra quien mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos y vistiendo los arapos que se les otorgó en su último momento.

\- Sé que pronto volverás, amigo mío, pero para ello necesito a esa bola de carne llamado Eggman quien luego de varias lunas me entero que fue él quien se lo quedó todo este tiempo... ¡Ven aquí... Metal!

En ese momento, Sonic y los demás encontraron una puerta escondida en uno de los muros que miraban hacia la jungla.

\- No se ve que haya pasado algo, puede que aún no lo hayan liberado.

\- Bien, ¿están todos listos?

\- Yo siempre estoy listo para destruir cosas -golpeándose ambos nudillos.

La puerta se desliza y entran todos deprisa. Adentro se observaba nuevamente los retratos que habían de Sonic y Tails, Perci miraba con asombro y Knuckles trataba de no mirarla ya que a su otro costado estaba Sticks, en fin, su camino los lleva a dividirse entre tres corredores.

\- Oh rayos, mejor regresemos, esto parece que tomará mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando Knuckles da la vuelta, la puerta se cierra con violencia, dando a entender que ya había vuelta atrás y debían darse prisa.

\- Muy bien, ¿por dónde Tails?

\- La del medio, pero la puerta que hay al fondo no se abrirá si no activamos las palancas que hay en los otros dos caminos. Perci, debes acompañar a Knuckles a la cámara izquierda, van a necesitar fuerza y conocimiento.

\- ¿Yo con Perci? -mirándola nervioso con una sonrisa.

\- Amy y Sticks, vayan hasta la puerta y avisenos si ocurre algo, pero tengan cuidado, los robots de Lyric puede que estén patrullando por allí. Sonic y yo activaremos la palanca de la derecha, ¿alguna pregunta?

\- Yo -Knuckles levanta la mano-. ¿En serio me toca trabajar con Perci?

\- Vamos Knuckles, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Él empieza a alejarse siendo jalado por Perci, mientras nota la desilusión en la cara de Sticks, Amy le toma la mano para comenzar la misión.

\- Vamos Sticks, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí -diciendo con voz fría-. No es nada.

Desde la entrada principal, donde un grupo de robots estaba vigilando junto con el grupo de esbirros de aquel club. Desde la lejanía se escuchaba varios ruidos de metal chocando, era Eggman con su ejército.

\- Ya sabrán lo que les pasa a aquellos que deciden robarme. ¡Ataquen!

El choque de ambos bandos ocasiona una secuencia de explosiones, llamando la atención de Lyric .

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?!

En su muñeca aparece una pantalla mostrando una imagen en vivo de los hechos.

\- Es ese hombre del bigote gracioso. Excelente, me lo están sirviendo todo en bandeja de plata. Metal, dale una sorpresa a nuestro invitado.

Nuevamente con los chicos, Knuckles iba a paso lento, evitando en no caer en los ojos tentadores de Perci.

\- Según estos planos, la palanca debe estar en alguna parte de este gran cuarto.

-Pues yo sólo veo tres.

\- ¿Dónde?

En los costados se veían dos palancas y en el techo uno más.

\- Ese Tails nunca se explica. Bueno, tratemos de activar las tres a la vez.

Perci usa un par de lianas que estaban dispersas por allí, ata con éxito las palancas de la derecha y la izquierda, le pide a Knuckles que lo lance para poder hacer los últimos dos nudos, ella lucha estando en el aire pero finalmente lo logra.

\- Muy bien Perci, ahora baja que aquí te espero -extendiendo sus brazos muy confiado.

Ella se suelta pero uno de sus guantes se atora, quedándose colgando. Y si fuera poco la estructura empezó a tambalearse debido a la batalla que se daba fuera del templo. Knuckles empieza a moverse no poniendo atención al techo, donde Perci lucha unos segundos para soltarse finalmente.

\- ¡Knuckles!

Su mano se resbala, dejando su guante colgado, y lo que pasó luego ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás. Perci cae sobre Knuckles sí, pero cuando ambos vuelven a abrir los ojos, ninguno de los dos podía decir nada puesto que sus labios estaban pegados. Ella es la primera en separarse, tocándose el labio inferior sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Perci?

\- Nadie tiene que saber de esto, ¿entiendes Knuckles?

\- Ehm, sí, estoy de acuerdo, no sé qué diría Sticks si…

\- Nunca pasó, eso debes entenderlo, ¿bien? Ahora toma el nudo principal y empieza a jalar.

Obedece y con fuerza activa las tres palancas a través de una sola cuerda. Sticks y Amy que ya habían pasado por unos cuantos robots, esperaban en la puerta con tres faros eléctricos y una de ellas se enciende.

\- Esa debe la de la cámara de Knuckles y Perci.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Sticks empezaba a sentir cierta incomodidad, como si el accidente entre cierto par de amigos ya empezaba a sonarse en todo el lugar.

* * *

**Lamento dejarlo hasta acá, pero estoy más ocupado en preparar mi sorpresa a mi querida mamá en su día especial, así que para el lunes, les traigo la segunda parte en el próximo capítulo. HASTA LUEGI**

**P.D.: ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita de la serie Sonic Boom? Simple curiosidad que me da entre los lectores de este foro**

* * *

**Actualización Setiembre 2015: 100% Corregido. Como decía en el capítulo anterior, Perci es el personaje que más me ha llamado la atención de la serie Boom, y soy muy fan de ella por lo que mis expectativas sobre si estará con Sonic o con Knuckles, ¿o con Tails? (lo verán ustedes el sábado) están en duelo a muerte. Una cosa más que quiero decir de ella y los capítulos en que aparece y aparecerá, es que obviamente han destruido la oportunidad de que este fic pueda conectarse con la serie, como un spin off de nuevos capítulos para entretenerlos. Sé que como fanfic tiene esa libertad de relatar lo que uno quiera, y mi intención era que encajara en el universo de Sonic Boom, por ello se me hace complicado seguir con la historia, hablo de la segunda saga que esta en proceso. Espero que con sus palabras puedan hacerme reaccionar ya que mientras más amo la serie, menos ideas me quedan para mi proyecto. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo actualizado.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Kyntra vs Lyric

**Aqui la continuacion, espero no haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que luego de ver el episodio 25 y 26, lo que pienso ahora de Sticks, digo, es decir. Primero,...**

**\- Reta a Sonic y a Knuckles a una prueba de supervivencia, y durante el reto se burla insultando la capacidad de ambos, para que luego Amy y ella cayeran en una sala de misiles, Sonic decide abandonarlas, pero en la cara de Knuckkes no parece sentir lo mismo, incluso al final del capitulo, cuando las chicas ganan debido al conocimiento de Sticks sobre reparar misiles (yo creo que debio aparecer Perci para ese trabajo), Knuckles no se muestra irritado ante su derrota.**

**\- En el episodio 26, bueno, Sticks parece haber usado su relacion con Knuckles para hacerle una broma clasica para que luego sinplemente este viendo a Tails de manera extraña, y a extraña me refiero a simpatica. Sé que hay algunos que les gusta el Tails x Sticks, pero lamento decirles que si me presionan para que ocurra esto en el fanfic, les sugiero que vayan a ver el episodio 12, 16 y 26 de la serie Sonic Boom.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Kyntra vs. Lyric**

Perci quita las cuerdas y las guarda de nuevo en su mochila, Knuckles no podía quitar ese sabor de sus labios, pero en su interior recordaba los ojos de Sticks. Estando los caminando y mirando a lados opuestos, él decide girar para decirle algunas palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres Knuckles? –dice con un tono frío.

Entonces Knuckles descubre que la voz y la personalidad de Perci cambiaron repentinamente, lo cual él entendía más o menos la razón; sin embargo, se escucha un sonido bajo el zapato derecho del equidna y es que había activado una trampa.

\- No te muevas.

\- ¿Entonces qué hago?

\- Primero debemos averiguar qué es lo que podría soltar ese botón si quitas tu gran pie.

Miran los costados y no había agujeros por donde pudiesen dispararse proyectiles. Miran el techo y tampoco parecía que iba a caerles encima. Y cuando miran el suelo ven unos jeroglíficos que representaban lo que temían.

\- Debes irte, Perci.

\- ¿Qué pasará contigo?

\- No te preocupes, puede que no sea tan listo como tú, pero no soy un idiota. Me he entrenado todo este tiempo para vencer a Sonic algún día, pero una parte de mí siempre me faltó y siempre me faltará, y eso tú lo tienes de sobra, y es lo que necesitan ahora.

\- Knuckles –mirándolo con respeto.

\- Sólo pásame esa antorcha, desearía no pelear a oscuras.

Perci se dirige a la salida luego de haber obedecido el recado de Knuckles, trata de decirle algo más pero su pie se mueve y la salida se sella con una puerta rocosa. Perci revisa el mapa y vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡Vamos criaturas, si son chupa sangres, aquí hay todo un banquete!

De vuelta con Lyric, apoyado sobre su larga cola, recibe a Eggman derrotado siendo llevado por un par de sus nuevos robots y por Metal. El cuarto que una vez encerró a la serpiente, iba a liberar al escorpión, siendo una superficie circular en el centro construido sobre una gran altura conectada con cuatro delgados puentes, y por las paredes se ubicaban cuatro máquinas inactivas.

\- Pedazo de chatarra traidora, ¡yo te hice! –no recibe respuesta del robot-. ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

\- Digamos que mis conocimientos van más allá de lo que tu pequeño cerebro puede entender. Ahora, voy a tomar lo que tú me robaste.

Metal le aprieta el brazo a Eggman, haciéndolo grita de dolor, le quita el aparato y se lo entrega a su dueño. Lyric voltea y se dirige a la estatua de Kyntra.

\- Vuelve, viejo amigo –y coloca el aparato en su pecho y oprime el botón.

Las grietas no demoraron en aparecer en todo su cuerpo, mientras sus brazos y sus seis piernas cobraban vida. La cola fue la primera en liberarse, esto hizo que Eggman temblara de miedo.

\- Eh, okey Lyric, ya no tengo nada que necesites, ya puedes dejarme ir.

\- Es cierto –se escucha la voz del ser despertado-. Ya no eres de utilidad.

Kyntra sacude de golpe y las rocas que se convierten en piedras se esparcen a su alrededor. Lyric da la orden a Metal, y este que sostenía todavía al humano lo orilla hasta el borde del puente de roca.

\- No, no hagas esto Metal –coloca su mano sobre su pecho-. Yo soy tu creador.

Lamentablemente las palabras son sumisas para este ciborg con apariencia de erizo y termina con lanzarlo, escuchándose como el grito de Eggman desaparecía con el tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -abriendo despacio los ojos-. ¿Por qué estoy otra vez en el tem...? ¿Maestro Lyric?

\- Gusto verte de nuevo, Kyntra.

\- ¿Usted me liberó?

Kyntra a pesar de ser de un animal con características superiores a las de Lyric, lo cierto es que su tamaño no lo favorecía, puesto que lo habían congelado a sus 16 años.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- El tiempo que llevas, al igual que yo, se llevó a toda nuestra generación y la de muchos más.

\- ¿Y por qué me has traído a la vida? Nuestro mundo ya no existe.

\- Todavía yo sigo aquí, y necesito que esta vez me ayudes.

\- ¿Moldeó bien las placas de metal como estaban escritas? -chequeaba mientras preguntaba-. Los conductos de oxígeno no parecen mostrar averías… Ajá, el núcleo, eso es.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Veo que su respirador no ha estado funcionando muy bien estos meses.

\- No tiene nada que ver con mi armadura, te necesito para que hagas funcionar aquel rayo que estuve a punto de usar contra aquellos "Ancestros".

Kyntra queda callado un segundo y nota el aparato que colgaba en su pecho.

\- Ahora empiezo a recordar, usted me robó esto para poder controlar los ejércitos de robots para controlar la ciudad…

\- Ya olvídate de eso, nada de lo que haya hecho importa ahora.

\- ¡Sí importa! Yo lo seguí tratando de aprender de usted, había encontrado la manera de ayudar a los demás, pero no me dejaron demostrarles. ¡Me encerraron por su culpa!

Kyntra levanta su cola en forma de ataque; sin embargo se encontraba acorralado por los esbirros de Lyric.

\- Por favor, no hagas una escena, no tienes otra opción que obedecerme.

\- Acaso olvida que aún tengo esto –lo conecta con su mano mecánica.

Kyntra configura el aparato rápidamente para luego presionar el botón y todos los artefactos y robots que estaban dentro y alrededor del templo ahora operaban bajo su voluntad. Lyric se altera y va a atacarle con sus propias garras mecánicas, pero él esquiva el primer golpe dando como reacción un potente aguijón contra el cristal del casco de Lyric.

\- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! –cayendo todo débil sin poder respirar.

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. Usaré el rayo, pero mi objetivo será otro. Hasta nunca, maestro.

Todos se retiran del lugar dejando a Lyric ahogarse y secarse con el sol, su cuerpo al final le abandona dejándolo como un animal disecado. Entonces una sombra se acerca contemplando el cuerpo, era Metal, que al parecer volvió a serle fiel a Eggman debido a un chip que él le inserto en el último momento antes de fingir su muerte, quien aparece poco después.

\- Vaya, hay que ver para creer -viendo con desagrado la boca abierta de Lyric-. Bueno, me alegra de haber creado este dispositivo que anula las ondas electroneuronales. Supongo que tanto tiempo jugando con él me puso más alerta.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció la pequeña continuación? La tercera parte concluirá con la saga de Kyntra, pero su conclusión dará a revelar muchas cosas, tal vez secretos que oculten los mismos personajes. Sólo trato de usar la información que saco de la serie con algunas pequeñas cosillas de la serie Sonic X. HASTA LUEGI.**

* * *

**Actualización Setiembre 2015: 100% Corregido, aunque puede que tenga que moldear algunas frases y detallar más las escenas en otra ocasión.**

** En fin, Perci sí tiene una hermana gemela y se llama Staci, así lo ha confirmado en el tweet de Bill Freiberger. Pero aún así no dice nada sobre si tendrá una relación con Knuckles, lo más seguro es que habrá que esperar la segunda temporada porque ya habían hecho un capítulo con Tails enamorado, y dos de este tipo de contenido en poco tiempo no sería lógico, al menos para mí. **


	7. Capítulo 6: La reunión forzada

**Hola a todos, como algunos de ustedes sabrás, esta semana no hubo capítulo nuevo de Sonic Boom, y según muchas fuentes, es debido a que ya van 26 episodios de los 52 que prometen que van a ser. Posiblemente vayan a publicar nuevos capítulos el próximo mes, pero espero que vayan a ser más divertidos.**

**Bueno, aquí la continuación, si ustedes ya vieron el capítulo 27 que ya fue publicado en otros países compartan el enlace o diganme como puedo encontrar esos capitulos faltantes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La reunión forzada**

Sonic y Tails llegan al cuarto donde encontrarían la segunda palanca, y lo que ven no era nada del otro mundo.

\- Esto parece fácil, sólo hay que subir esta rampa para mover la palanca enterrada en la cima.

\- Muy bien -y se dispone a correr.

\- ¡No, espera!

Tanto es la ignorancia que muestra Sonic debido a su orgullo, que el primer paso que da pisa un botón disfrazado que cierra la única puerta del cuarto. Inmediatamente desde las paredes empieza a circular agua e inundar el cuarto, asustando a ambos.

\- ¡Rápido, date prisa!

A Sonic le toma dos segundos para recorrer tan larga trayectoria hacia arriba, agarra con fuerza y le da el giro de 180 grados y entonces.

\- ¡¿Por qué nada pasa?!

Vuelven a mirar alrededor y no ven que el agua dejara de correr; sin embargo, más interruptores vuelven a salir. Sonic lo nota y Tails decide también ayudar, entre ambos giraban palancas a lo loco terminando por girar 51 palancas. Pensaron que era todo, pero el agua no dejó de correr terminando por cubrir sus cuerpos.

Sonic podía apenas bucear, en lo que Tails trataba de alcanzarlo por el impulso del movimiento de sus colas. De pronto, el techo se abre para liberar un pez gigante cuyo apetito eran los katsunis de dos colas. Tails trata de escapar, pero es alcanzado por las mandíbulas carnosas de la criatura. Entonces Sonic mueve sus piernas dentro del agua para agarrar impulso y embiste al enorme pez, quien reacciona brutalmente usando su cola contra él.

Sonic no logra moverse a tiempo y choca contra la pared liberando el poco aire que le quedaba, quedando desmayado por falta de oxígeno. Tails aun tratando de liberarse patea la boca del pez. Es en ese entonces, en aquel momento en que miraba para todos lados nota que una palanca había sido rotada dos veces, saca su lazo de luz amarillo y la lanza para enrollar el interruptor. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba jala y así las 52 palancas activan la entrada que los llevaría hacia abajo. Con esto, toda el agua cae, llevándolo a ellos y al monstruo.

Durante la caída Tails trata de secarse y alcanza a Sonic en el aire, así condenando a la criatura a un pozo de lava que había al final de la caída.

Tails nota un agujero en una de las paredes y coloca el cuerpo de su amigo para que despertara.

\- Sonic, despierta -junta ambas manos y empieza a empujar-. Por favor, no nos hagas esto.

Con suerte Sonic expulsa toda el agua que había tragado y empezó a reaccionar.

\- Amy -fue su primera palabra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debo ir a salvarla -decía todo débil.

Tails sonríe como si entendiera los motivos de su amigo.

\- Sé que lo harás -le extiende la mano-. Descansa un poco, debo averiguar dónde estamos.

Mientras tanto, Amy empezó a preocuparse por los chicos.

\- Espero que Sonic y los demás estén bien.

Sticks vuelve a mirar los dos mecanismos que sostenían la puerta. Digo "sostenían" porque ve que el segundo empezó a liberarse.

\- Mira, parece que lo lograron.

\- Pero, ¿dónde están ellos?

Amy activa su comunicador y trata de contactarlos.

\- Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, ¿dónde están?

\- Aquí Tails. Amy, hemos caído hasta un corredor bajo tierra.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí?

\- Al parecer cada salida activa siempre una trampa. ¿A ustedes no les ha pasado algo?

Amy observa solamente a los robots destruidos y a su amiga Sticks que seguía pateando a uno de ellos.

\- Nada realmente peligroso, creo -vuelve a calibrar su comunicador-. ¿Knuckles? ¿Perci? Contesten.

Pasa un tiempo en lo Sticks escucha las palabras de Amy y cruza de brazos mostrándose molesta.

\- ¿Amy?

\- Perci, me alegra que estés bien, ¿Knuckles está contigo?

Ella queda en silencio unos segundos, Amy acerca su oído, preocupando también a Sticks.

\- ¿Perci?

\- Todo pasó muy rápido. Knuckles está atrapado en una cámara con un monstruo, trate de ayudarlo, pero la puerta se cerró.

\- ¿Pero todavía lo puedes oír?

\- Hace diez minutos que deje de escuchar su voz, y temo por lo peor.

Sticks logra escuchar eso e inmediatamente se pone histérica.

\- ¡Debes ir y ayudarle! No, mejor no, nosotras vamos por ustedes -da un paso y una tuerca empieza a girar-. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si esto no estaba aquí antes!

Otra trampa fue activada, la habitación empezó a rotar haciendo que la enorme puerta se reubicara hacia abajo, y nuestras queridas Amy y Sticks no logran sujetarse a tiempo y son absorbidos por la gravedad de un profundo y nuevo abismo.

\- ¿Amy? ¿Me puedes oír?

Fue entonces cuando Perci se enteró que el templo parecía tener vida propia, tratando de llevarlos a algún lado, tal conclusión la sacó cuando la plataforma en la que estaba parada desapareció mandándola a ella con los demás.

Desde tres ángulos se podía ver a Amy con Sticks, a Perci, y a Sonic con Tails siendo llevados a cierta parte oculta del templo donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla con Kyntra.

Tras un oscuro momento de pánico Amy finalmente despierta, ve que amiga Sticks estaba terminando de hacer algo puesto que se golpeaba las manos como señal de un trabajo terminado.

\- Oh, al fin despertaste.

\- Auch, mi cabeza me sigue dando vueltas.

\- Es algo común luego de que una serpiente te mordiera.

\- ¡¿Que pasó qué?! - nota que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por varias vendas-. Wow, esto me hace parecer mucho a Knuckles -y suelta una risilla.

Sticks no muestra tener el mismo sentido de humor, pero eso no le dio motivo para no soltar una sonrisa.

\- Sticks, deja de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sientes algo por Knuckles, disfrutas pasar tiempo con él, y él disfruta pasar tiempo contigo. Ambos se gustan.

\- Eso no dice nada -reaccionando toda nerviosa-, puede que el gobierno me haya estado controlando mi mente con rayos satelitales...

\- Sticks.

\- ...obligándome a compartir mi vida con un grupo de individuos para poder cederles información...

\- Sticks.

\- ... Para así poder deshacerme de esos violines y recuperar mis...

\- ¡Sticks!

\- Déjame terminar Amy -intentando volver en sí-, pero lo cierto es que ustedes son como mi segunda familia, los quiero a todos por igual y me sentiría muy mal si algo les pasara.

\- ¿Y Knuckles?

* * *

**¿Sticks finalmente abrirá su corazón? ¿Con quién quedo Kunkles en aquel cuarto? ¿Sonic podrá salvar a Amy? Esperen el próximo capítulo que terminará la saga de Kyntra. **

**En realidad pensaba compartir con ustedes una opinión sobre los comics de Archie que ha sacado de Sonic Boom, pero creo que tales palabras podría ganarme el odio de algunos usuarios, así que guardando respetos. HASTA LUEGI.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Bajo las rocas

**Hola a todos, aqui un capitulo, y el ultimo de la saga de Kyntra, poco antes de irme de viaje. Irme una semana a Chile será divertido, trataré de avanzar otras historias pero puede que no ocurra; sin embargo, en el capítulo anterior mencione que quería dar mi opinión de los comics de Archie. Pero antes quisiera respaldar mis creencias en la posible relación que tienen Knuckles y Sticks, si quieren lo leen y si no, continuen leyendo el fanfic.**

**\- Episodio 21: Sleeping Giant. A pesar de que a ninguno le guste como canta Sticks, y que incluso Knuckles da un comentario negativo de ella, poco antes Sticks trataba de buscar un adjetivo para la situación, que coincidencia que el caramelo que encontró entre las páginas de su libro fuera de color rojo. Bueno, luego cuando van a rescatarla del gigante de piedra, son Amy y Knuckles quienes la sujetan mientras están en vuelo. **

**Dato curioso, cuando Amy dice algo poco después de sacar a Sticks de allí, su mano derecha se abría y cerraba mientras que la izquierda, la que sostenía Knuckles se mantenía siempre cerrada.**

**\- Episodio 22: Curse of the Buddy Buddy Temple. ****Aquí tratan de sacar a Sonic de un templo abandonado, pero antes quieren decidir quién estará a cargo por el momento. Puede que Knuckles quería estar a cargo y que Sticks no la apoyase pero cerca del final del episodio ella se le acerca al equidna diciendo que no entrarían al templo si seguían debatiendo.**

**\- Episodio 24: Late Fees. Sonic debe devolver el libro de Amy a la biblioteca. Una escena Sonamy bastante notorio, les sugiero que lo vean. En fin, durante la batalla Knuckles está enfrentándose a dos Insect robots, pero Sticks aparece y le ayuda atrapando a uno de ellos en una red.**

**Ya había hablado de los episodios 25 y 26 en capítulos anteriores, por lo que eso sería todo. Disfruten de la pelea.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Bajo las rocas**

Estaba Amy preguntando a Sticks sobre sus sentimientos, en lo que ella trataba de no responder.

\- ¿Y bien Sticks?

\- Sólo si respondes al saludo... "La vaca muge en lo alto de la colina"

\- ¿Por qué estaría una vaca allí?

\- Rayos, si te la sabes -coloca sus manos atrás-. Adivina cuantos dedos estoy colocando.

\- Sticks, mientras más lo intentes ocultar, más sospechoso es la verdad.

Ella no sabe que más decir, su mirada apuntaba hacia el suelo a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, Amy se le acerca colocando su mano sobre su hombro, como si ya hubiese perforado suficiente en la mente de Sticks.

\- Mejor vayamos avanzando. Debemos encontrar a Sonic y a Tails.

\- Sí. Además, esto está muy oscuro.

Con una débil luz proviniendo del techo, Sticks saca de su mochila varias telas viejas y una rama para así fabricar una antorcha, mira alrededor y cubre la punta envuelta en telas con cierta sustancia que ve en una esquina, usa un par de rocas y termina por hacerla brillar. Con una nueva vista ayudada por esta nueva luz, logran contemplar viejos jeroglíficos que representaban los hechos más importantes de la época de los Ancestros, y todo esto Amy ya lo conocía muy bien.

\- Mira, hay dibujos de Sonic y Tails.

\- Sí Sticks, estos se parecen como los que encontramos en aquella aventura.

\- Y yo recién estaba instalando mi casa.

\- Puede que Lyric haya hecho muchas cosas malas, pero eso no quiere decir que Kyntra pueda serlo, ¿cierto?

\- No lo sé, estos dibujos de aquí no parecen respaldar tu teoría Amy.

En la puerta que los llevaría a la siguiente sala había unas letras grabadas junto con la imagen de un escorpión.

\- Debe ser lo que están buscando.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sticks?

\- Obviamente Kyntra está buscando una vieja arma después de haber acabado con Lyric, la historia de su pasado realmente afectó las decisiones de su pasado muy reciente y que su presente se aferra ahora al futuro que está tras estas puertas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- ¿Por qué lo sé?… -se pone toda psíquica-, es claro que todo esto no sea más que una simple y pequeña fantasía creada por un sujeto cuya vida no le va bien, pero eso no le dará derecho a controlarme, ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Pero, si eso requiere detener a Kyntra, lo haré con gusto. Ya te veré luego ccaalake_248.

\- Ehm… -siguiendo sin entender-. Supongo que lo sabes porque allí está Kyntra –señalando hacia el fondo oscuro que se iba iluminando poco a poco.

\- Sí, también por eso –pero eso no apartaba su mirada hacia la pantalla.

Volviendo con Sonic y Tails, habían descubierto un cuarto extraño, lleno de pura tecnología, proveniente de los primeros tecnomitas.

\- Bueno, Tails, este es tu campo, dime qué es.

\- Esto es increíble, parece que todavía puede funcionar –admirando cada detalle del diseño del lugar- Con esto podremos hallar a los demás, pero necesito una gran fuente de poder que pueda movilizar este generador de energía alternativa.

Tails le muestra a Sonic una gran rueda para hámster.

\- Sólo espero que Knuckles no se entere de esto.

\- Bien –viendo que Sonic se mostraba listo para comenzar-. Adelante.

Fue ese momento en que Sonic, pensando en volver a ver a Amy, usa toda su potencia en sus pies y la máquina no demora en cargarse al 80%. Tails oprime varios botones para distribuir tal energía en los diferentes portales que estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar. Así es, habían hallado el centro de máquinas subterráneo del templo.

\- Lamentablemente muchas de las cámaras fueron descontinuadas, sólo espero que alguna de ellas nos muestra a alguno de nuestros amigos.

\- Busca a Amy y Sticks.

Tails se guía de un plano viejo que había encima de los controles, oprime el botón para visualizar la imagen en vivo. Trata primero con lo de los pasadizos y lo que logra ver son restos de muchas construcciones o paredes derrumbadas. Entonces, decide cambiar de idea y va por las salas más importantes y ve una imagen en el plano que le llamó la atención.

\- Aquí hay una imagen de Kyntra.

\- Te dije que buscaras a Amy.

\- Estoy en eso Sonic, pero necesitamos también estar precavidos. Debemos saber qué es lo que oculta.

Oprime el botón de la cámara correspondiente y lo que ve lo deja sin habla. Sonic que no puede ver desde su posición le hace una señal ajustando su garganta, por lo que Tails cambia rápidamente a la cámara siguiente y logra encontrar a las chicas.

\- Los encontré Sonic, ahora mismo las traigo –entonces nota la presencia del enemigo-. Es, es... ¡Kyntra!

Tails se prepara para disparar el rayo de tracción, en lo que Amy se disponía a defenderse del ejército del escorpión, y Sticks hacía lo mismo soltando un gruñido muy gracioso.

\- No estoy de humor para tus chistes malos.

Mejor volvemos al cuarto donde Tails logra encontrar también a Perci que se sostenía de una rama suelta que le impedía seguir cayendo.

\- Tres de cuatro, sólo espero que Knuckles esté mejor.

\- Rápido Tails, creo que no estamos solos en esta sala.

Finalmente Tails activa la palanca y en un santiamén las tres son tele transportadas al mismo lugar. La visión resulta borrosa al principio, pero poco a poco logran volver a ver. Sonic se detiene luego de haber acabado de alimentar todo el sistema y al ver a Amy no duda en abrazarla, por lo que ella reacciona de la misma manera. Perci le acaricia la cabeza a Tails.

\- Bien hecho cerebrito, te hubieras apresurado antes, pero mejor es tarde que nunca –voltea para ver los planos-. Este lugar sí resultó ser una trampa mortal.

\- Y esta sala no es la excepción –dice Sonic-. He escuchado unos pasos acercándose de donde vinimos Tails y yo.

\- ¿No creo que sea la criatura? Se convirtió en barbacoa en aquel pozo.

Los pasos que menciona el erizo se pone a prueba cuando escuchan unos grandes pasos que al parecer iba arrastrándose por cierto corredor. Entre los cinco se preparan y lo que ven con la luz ya restaurada fue a un viejo amigo. Sticks es la primera en ir a correr a su auxilio.

\- ¡Knuckles!

Exacto, el equidna rojo, con varias heridas y cubierta de más vendas de lo usual había aparecido misteriosamente para completar así al equipo. Sticks se muestra preocupada y acaricia su brazo más dañado para atenderlo usando sus medicinas tradicionales que llevaba en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien, la luz que poseía se extinguió rápido y luego de eso escuche la voz de una… -se sujeta la cabeza tratando de recordar-. ¿Una mujer?

\- Lo bueno es que ahora estás aquí con nosotros –Amy se acerca y ayuda a Sticks.

Perci que también lo miraba, sólo cruza de brazos mostrando sólo una mirada preocupada.

\- Y Tails, dime lo que viste –le pregunta ella.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Hackeé la combinación a la entrada de la sala adonde Kyntra quiere pasar, pero no creo que eso lo detenga para siempre. Pronto se dará cuenta que nosotros estamos aquí. También quería mostrarles esto.

Kyntra se toma varias molestias para llevar a cabo su plan. Es el momento en que Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knucles, Sticks y Perci vayan a detener a Kyntra de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo. Otra vez disculpen de que no esté acabado esta saga, pero tenía que ll****enar ciertos agujeros en la historia y aún creo que hay algunos más por allí. La razón de por qué el equipo se demoró en tanto para llegar hasta donde Lyric cuando Shadow lo hizo en poco tiempo tendrá justificación en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que escapar de Sticks.**

\- **¡Ya es muy tarde!**

**¡Disculpen, tengo que tomar un vuelo! Los veré en una semana y media, más o menos. Vamos Sticks, no lo tomes tan personal.**

\- **No dejaré que expongas mis sentimientos al público.**

**Primero tendrás que atraparme. Una cosa más, hay un blog en tumblr llamado "Knock Knock it s Knuckles", donde el usuario se hace pasar por el equidna y afirma tener una relación con Sticks, está en inglés, pero sus respuestas viene con imágenes de la serie, sólo si quieren. **

\- **¡Te dije que ya basta!**

**HASTA LUEGI.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Volver a la normalidad

**Un universo donde Amy está con Knuckles, la posibilidad era mínima hasta que vi el episodio 35: Dos por el precio de uno. Seguramente los fans deben estar enterados de que la serie ahora está doblada en español y es transmitido en Cartoon Network, ¿verdad? También sabían de que hay un canal de youtube que publicó los episodios 27,28,31,32,35,36 con subtítulos en inglés, ¿cierto? Bueno, de seguro también saben de qué Sonic tendrá otro juego para la 3DS a fines de año llamado "Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice". Todo esto me enteró ni bien regresé de Chile (Así es, me fui a Chile en serio) y toda esta información no la podía contener así que se los comparto aquí. Lo que sí no puedo soportar es que Perci todavía no salga. Mi opinión sobre los episodios que antes mencione es que tiene más Sonamy que antes, por lo que disfrutarán la serie más que antes. **

**Luego de decir todo esto, es que posiblemente sea el último capítulo de este fanfic ya que me siento por ahora vacío de inspiración. Entonces, estando aquí en el final, vamos a darle con todo, así que ... DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Volver a la normalidad (Sonamy y KnuXics)**

Todo un viaje no les había llevado a detener a Lyric de despertar a Kyntra, tal viaje tampoco evitó la repentina muerte de la serpiente. Lo que si los guio fue hacia el centro, no del templo que ocultaba la más grande tecnología pero olvidada, sino al centro de toda la isla. Nuestros héroes pasaron por difíciles retos para encontrarse con la fuente de todo, y claramente ese no era su objetivo. Tails sabía lo que era debido a las escrituras grabadas, a diferencia de los demás, en especial Knuckles.

\- Si aquí es donde se controla todo, ¿por qué Kyntra sólo desea ir a por el rayo?

\- Debemos detener a Kyntra. Tails, activa los portales y envíanos hacia allá.

Sonic deseaba ya actuar, pero en eso Amy le toma de la mano preocupada mostrándole el estado en que estaban todos.

Knuckles aún no despertaba y Sticks hacía lo imposible por despertarlo, desde dulces palabras, hasta rocas curativas.

\- Despierta Knuckles, el veneno sólo está en tu mente –gruñe pensando que así lo animaría.

De pronto, Perci nota que Kyntra sabía de su presencia debido a su fría mirada que mostraba en las cámaras.

\- Toda tecnología en toda esta odiosa isla ahora me pertenece, ustedes no tienen el derecho de usarla -y oprime el dichoso botón.

La cámara de inmediato se apaga, y no sólo eso, el resto de las máquinas empezó a mostrar fallos, dando a entender que la energía azul se sobrecargaba.

\- Debo apresurarme y enviarnos a la última cámara -empieza a colocar las coordenadas-. Rápido, pongan a Knuckles allí.

Amy y Sticks traen en entre brazos al equidna rojo. Perci reacciona violentamente y se coloca también en posición. Tails termina oprimiendo el botón y Sonic lo trae con toda velocidad hacia su lugar.

Sus cuerpos desparecen del centro, y todas las máquinas empezaron a estallar y emitir ciertas ondas electromagnéticas. De vuelta a la sala donde estaba el rayo, los seis aparecen pero debido a ciertos fallos salen volando por diferentes puntos. Knuckles llega a golpearse con un muro y despierta como si fuese un simple despertador.

\- Wow, tuve un sueño raro, soñé que era enano y tenía grave problemas de humor.

Sticks se levanta y va a su encuentro, ayudándolo a levantar.

\- Me alegra que hayas despertado.

\- Hola Sticks, también aparecías en mi sueño, aunque un poco diferente.

En la mente de Knuckles se mostraba a cierta mapache que llevaba los mismos colores (Marine), Knuckles voltea para ver a Perci quien estaba colgada de la pierna por una liana.

\- También estabas tú, pero tenías orejas y eras más fría.

\- Sí, sí, que bien por ti, ¿alguien me puede bajar de aquí?

Tails va volando y le ayuda a desatar aquel nudo. Perci cae de pie e intenta limpiarse el polvo que recogió en la tele transportación.

\- Entonces esto es...

\- Sí -dice Tails-. Es un rayo que proyecta túneles del tiempo. Con esto Lyric pudo haber traído su ejército de robots de alto armamento antes de que fueran destruidos por Sonic y por mí para así intentar una vez más tomar el control.

\- Pero Lyric ahora está muerto -se escucha la voz de Kyntra.

Entonces seis cápsulas de cristal capturan a nuestros amigos, cada uno de ellos emitiendo una clase de onda gravitatoria que los empujaba al suelo.

\- Que bien que se hicieran aparecer, yo pensé que su suerte acabaría en ese lugar.

\- Tú –señalándolo Tails con desprecio-. Has provocado que todo el templo colapse.

\- ¿Qué es lo intentas decirnos? –Sonic se mantenía sobre una rodilla.

\- Al destruir el centro de máquinas que alimentaba la isla, ha provocado una secuencia en cadena de desórdenes de la masa terrestre, si no lo arreglamos a tiempo, ya no existirá isla que proteger, y posiblemente continúe así por el resto de mudo.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto Kyntra?! –decía Amy toda adolorida.

\- A mí no me importa la isla de este tiempo, con este rayo podré volver al pasado y detener el destino que me fue correspondido –sus manos mostraban ansias de ejecutar su plan-. Y como venganza destruiré este presente para borrar todo rastro de un futuro para todos ustedes. Construiré otra línea temporal que se hará bajo mi voluntad, y con ello ustedes no existirán –mostrando una sonrisa perversa.

\- Con esto no serás mejor que Lyric, sino te convertirás en el doble de loco que él.

\- ¡No me compares con esa lengua sucia! Ni hace mil años, ni cuando volví a ser libre fui rechazado por todos. Yo sé que ustedes me temían y querían destruirme, lo puedo ver en sus miradas, sólo mírenme –teniendo gran parte de su cuerpo robotizado-. Yo aprendí a aceptarlo y a cumplir mi papel, y no dejaré que ustedes, en especial tú, erizo azul, detengas ese curso.

Kyntra manda a Shadow para que acabe con Sonic. Él trata de pararse, pero sólo logra lastimarse más la espalda. Entonces a Sonic se le prende el foco.

\- Bien, Shadow, aquí me tienes, totalmente indefenso –abriendo los brazos-. Es tu oportunidad de mostrar lo débil que eres.

\- ¡¿Débil?! –sosteniendo el puño en alto.

Kyntra nota algo sospechoso por lo que le ejerce una gran cantidad de voltios sobre cuerpo de Sonic. Todos miraban con miedo, en especial Amy que trataba de colocar su mano sobre el cristal. Luego de esto retira la cápsula mostrando un cuerpo totalmente acabado.

\- Vamos, ya me tienes, que esperes para acabar así nuestro combate, si es que tienes el valor de acabarlo así.

Empiezan a salir chispas en la corona que llevaba Shadow. Kyntra oprime el botón para aumentar el nivel de poder mental, por lo que Shadow vuelve a perder la conciencia y comienza a patear a Sonic.

Knuckles notando que los secuaces de Kyntra miraban hacia el espectáculo suelta un grito mientras ejecuta su golpe especial rompiendo su propia cápsula y la de Sticks que estaba a su costado.

\- Ustedes vayan a detenerlos, yo tengo que prepararme para mi huida al nuevo mundo.

Knuckles se prepara y le arranca un brazo a uno se los robots, se lo pasa a Sticks que se colocó sobre la cápsula de Tails, y con ello golpea salvajemente el cristal liberando al katsuni. Lo lanza lejos para que choque con la cápsula de Amy, ella se levanta de inmediato y usa su martillo para liberar finalmente a Perci.

\- Debemos ayudar a Sonic –mostrándose toda alterada-. Perci, tú ven conmigo, Sticks y Tails, vayan y detengan a Kyntra, que no use la máquina.

\- Entendido.

\- Knuckles, ¿crees que puedas con la oleada?

\- Vamos le está hablando al último equidna que conoces. Espera, eso no suena muy alentador. Je, confía en mí, puedo con ellos.

El equipo lucha por última vez. Sonic, ahora libre, estaba manteniéndose en guardia frente a los ataques de Shadow, pero aún no recuperaba la fuerza para luchar. Trata de usar el Spin Dash, pero llega con poca fuerza que Shadow logra atrapar sus piernas y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora puedes luchar como de costumbre.

\- Este es tu fin Sonic –vuelve a alzar el puño.

Pero de nuevo las chispas empiezan a causarle daños en la cabeza de Shadow. En ese mismo momento Perci se lanza sobre Shadow usando su llave inglesa, y comienza a golpear en los tornillos que lo apretaban, mientras que Amy va a auxiliar a Sonic.

\- Quítate de encima –girando sobre sí-. Parece que también buscas pelea. No me importa si eres una chica guapa, nadie se sale con la suya si me ataca con la guardia baja.

Perci sale volando con media corona, por lo que Shadow empieza tener trastornos de doble personalidad. Había recuperado sólo la mitad del control. Amy nota el avance de Perci, y también va a ayudarla. Sonic cubierta por nuevas vendas, empieza a ver el panorama con más claridad. Pero su descanso termina cuando Amy es sujetada por su rival hasta el punto de asfixiarla. Esto causa en el erizo un nuevo nivel de ira.

\- No te perdonaré.

\- Sonic –mostrándose Perci sorprendida.

\- Sonic –abriendo un poco los ojos a la vez que se desmayaba.

Shadow retira el cuerpo y se prepara para el ataque. Sonic toma vuelo recorriendo un gran espacio para finalmente realizarle un Spin Dash que emitía las mismas ondas que les fue proporcionada en la cápsula de cristal. La mitad de la conciencia de Shadow se muestra vulnerable debido al miedo, y por ello, el ataque resulta efectiva derrotándolo finalmente. El cuerpo no parecía levantarse debido a ciertos rayos azules que lo amarraban al suelo.

\- Bueno amigo, sólo déjame sacarte esto –agarra con fuerza y lo retira de su cabeza.

Los ojos entonces de Shadow recuperan su órbita a la vez que descansaba debido a tanto esfuerzo. Sonic se retira y va por Amy, quien parecía no despertar. Perci mientras tanto, nota que Knuckles necesita ayuda por lo que se une a la pelea.

\- Amy –sosteniéndola entre sus brazos-. Amy, despierta… Amy…

La compañera que tanto la acompañó no mostraba señales de vida. Sonic acerca su oído al pecho de Amy y debido al pánico no podía creer lo que pasó.

\- Por favor Amy –sus ojos no se pudieron contener y empezaron a lagrimear-. Sé que no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero hoy más que nada te necesito aquí conmigo. Por favor… No me dejes –cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Sus palabras entonces llegaron hasta los oídos de Amy, quien despertaba con alegría, soltando también sus gotas de felicidad.

\- Es bueno saberlo –Sonic entonces despierta de su shock mirándola a los ojos.

\- Amy.

Ambos se levantan sabiendo que era lo que seguía. Tomándose las manos, ella primero lo abraza, él hace lo mismo, se separan sus cabezas para finalmente darse, aunque sea un segundo, un tierno y sincero beso. El corazón de Amy latía con pasión, al igual de como temblaban las manos de Sonic.

\- Ahora ve y salva al mundo.

Sonic le sonríe y va volando hacia la el cuarto en la alto de la torre.

Mientras tanto, Tails y Sticks habían llegado hasta donde Kyntra, evitándole a toda costa que llegase a la cuarto de controles.

\- Supongo que creen que pueden evitar el fin de su mundo, pues déjenme aclararles las cosas.

Vuelve a oprimir el botón, causando que el campo de batalla, donde estaban Knuckles, Perci y Amy, se abriese para hacer su aparición el dichoso rayo. Tal acto hace temblar la tierra, y Sticks que estaba a la orilla de las escaleras es derribada por la garra de Kyntra, lo cual empieza a caer desde tan peligrosa altura, y sin lianas con que sujetarse y sin la posición adecuada para maniobrar, la muerte lo esperaba sin dudas. Tails trata de ir por ella, pero es agarrado por la cola del escorpión y embestido contra la pared.

Entonces Knuckles vuelve a mirar hacia arriba y nota el peligro de su amiga. Como era una gran distancia, corre como loco para finalmente lanzarse con toda voluntad a atraparla. Sticks cierra los ojos por un segundo pensando que iba a sufrir un daño enorme, pero luego siente las ásperas y tensas manos de su gran amigo.

\- Sabía que algún día caerías a mis brazos.

Pero Knuckles se siente tonto al decir esto y la deja tranquila y vuelve a luchar contra los robots. Pero Sticks ve que Sonic iba a por Kyntra, por lo que su ayuda parecía ser requerida en otra parte y va corriendo junto con su amigo,

\- Y yo que siempre lucharía a tu lado –mostrándole una sonrisa simpática.

Knuckles se sonroja por lo que tropieza con un pedazo de metal.

Volviendo con Sonic, Kyntra estaba a punto de acabar con Tails, pero entonces llega él para desafiarle.

\- ¡Kyntra! Tu locura acaba aquí. Desactiva el rayo, y te prometo que te encontraremos un bonito circo para que digas todos tus chistes.

\- ¡Mis amenazas no son chistes!

\- Creo que conocemos a un sujeto con un par de osos, creo que en sus tiempos libres es abogado, pero mayormente es un cirquero.

\- Deja de burlarte de mí –y ataca con su cola.

Sonic se las ingenia para hacer tiempo, mientras que Tails volvía a recuperar fuerza para luego a ir a desactivar el arma.

Aunque Kyntra parecía mostrarse más intimidante, sus planes ya empezaban a mostrarse inalcanzables, ya que casi todos los robots habían sido destruidos por el equipo Sonic, y los miembros de aquel patético club habían escapado por simple cobardía. Y en eso una patada certera de Sonic hace caer a Kyntra de la misma altura que Sticks, pero esta vez no había nadie quien lo atraparse, por lo que el impacto le destruye su garra mecánica.

Sonic baja notando que Tails casi acaba con el trabajo.

\- Se acabó Kyntra, sólo te puedo decir eso.

\- ¿Eso crees? Aún olvidan que esta isla está a punto de explotar.

Era cierto, tal vez habían evitado la máquina para los planes egoístas del villano, pero su destino todavía seguía un sendero que terminaría pronto. Entonces Sonic tiene un plan.

\- Tails, usemos el rayo.

\- ¿A qué punto del tiempo quieres llegar?

\- Bueno, esperaba a que a ti se te ocurriese algo.

\- Bueno, ya anule los sistemas de seguridad y el servidor ahora puede ejecutar diferentes programas, supongo que ahora el rayo pueda usarse para diferentes cosas… -entonces a Tails se le prende el foco-. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Con un par de palancas mueve la enorme máquina y apunta hacia el techo. Kyntra trata en lo posible de ir por Tail, pero entonces aparecen los demás integrantes del equipo y lo amarran a una enorme roca. El rayo empieza a palpitar para finalmente disparar, soltando un láser que atraviesa unos cuantos pisos hacia la superficie.

Luego de esto, las rocas y los monumentos empezaron quebrarse debido a la próxima catástrofe que se acercaba.

\- Ahora sólo falta ordenar al rayo que cree un campo de alta tensión que cubre todo el templo, así cuando la explosión ocurra no pueda traspasar más del límite colocado.

\- ¿Pero entonces como saldremos nosotros? –pregunta Knuckles.

\- No lo sé, pero es la única forma de evitar la explosión para el resto de los habitantes.

\- Entonces qué bueno que se me ocurriese aparecer.

\- ¡¿Eggman?! –dicen entre todos.

Así es, el doctor que no parece haber ayudado en nada. Ok, no ayudado para nada, pero con lo estaba a punto de hacer, ayudaría en algo. Baja a toda velocidad con su cápsula móvil y a Orbot y a Cubot manejando el avión de Tails.

\- ¿Por qué viniste por nosotros?

\- No vino por ustedes, vino para recuperar cierto objeto.

Se le acerca a la roca donde estaba amarrado Kyntra y le retira el aparato con el botón.

\- Espero que esto no cause nuevas riñas entre nosotros.

Pero justo cuando se lo retira, por la falta de contrapeso, Kyntra cae para atrás por el peso de la roca hacia su fin, soltando un grito de derrota.

\- ¡Nnnnoooooooooo…!

\- Wow, no pensé que eso ocurriría.

\- Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí.

Tails mira con enojo para que Orbot y Cubot se saliesen de su avión.

\- Es una suerte que no lo volvieran a chocar.

Y entre todos salen por el agujero que hizo Tails con el arma, y mientras escapaba una pared aparentemente invisible empezaba a cubrir el templo. Llegan a salir justo en el momento de la explosión final, y el templo desapareció después de ello, cubierto por montones de rocas que una vez formaron una gran fortaleza.

La amenaza fue detenida, aunque no de la manera que esperaban, Kyntra fue derrotado, la maldad fue enterrada y las cosas parecían haber vuelto a como era antes. Claro, ahora los nuevos sentimientos que nacieron entre Sonic y Amy ya no era un secreto.

Luego de dos semanas, se ve a Perci volver al mismo lugar.

\- Toda una investigación, enterrada para salvar muchas vidas, no creo que haya mejor consuelo para esto.

\- Sí que la hay –aparece Sonic y los demás.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Eso también nos preguntábamos de ti.

\- Bueno, sólo quería darle un vistazo a esto antes de partir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez te vas?

\- Sí Knuckles. Al parecer encontraron más ruinas que pertenecieron a los Ancestros, y me pidieron a mí que dirigiera la investigación.

\- ¿Le pidieron a la que hizo estallar el templo más importante de esta antigua cultura?

\- Ey, yo no lo hice, fue entre Kyntra y Tails ¿ok? Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero en serio amo mi trabajo –ve a Knuckles un poco confundido-. Más que ciertas cosas. Por cierto, Shadow, han vuelto a saber de él.

\- Ya sabes como es, sólo aparece para llamar la atención. Estoy seguro que pronto lo volveremos a ver.

La escena termina con una puesta de sol, donde todos ven partir a su amiga hacia una nueva aventura mientras que Sonic se tomaba de la mano con Amy. Tails parecía mostrar una cara de confusión.

\- Y… ¿Qué les parece un partido de vóley?

\- Yo apoyo a Sticks –dice Knuckles-. Hoy nos toca definir el lugar.

Sticks le sonríe y Tails sigue sin entender.

Un equipo de tres contra dos, Sticks saca el balón y Knuckles le ayuda, ahora las cosas seguían su curso y no podían estar mejor que antes.

* * *

**Disculpen que no ponga nada más, este es el final de esta saga, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Esperaré con ansias el nuevo juego que saldrá, seguiré viendo más capítulos de la serie y escribiré otro fanfic sobre el encuentro entre Knuckles y Rogue, porque, tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta, pero ella si aparece en este universo, digo, en esta historia que saqué de la serie.**

**Los veré pronto y si les gusto, por favor, háganmelo saber, para ver que puedo agregar en esta serie. HASTA LUEGI.**


	10. PROLOGO 2

**Porque sus palabras pueden hacer posible cualquier cosa, aquí vuelvo con la nueva continuación de este fic, creo que no me tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo, pero esta vez voy a tratar de hacerlo bien. Pero antes mis comentarios previos que a nadie le importa leer jaja. **

**Al igual que al inicio de la saga de Kyntra, hable de los momentos KnuXicks en la serie hasta el episodio 26. Muy bien, aquí traigo una nueva lista del resto de episodios que se estrenaron en Francia. Aquí vamos:**

\- **Episode 27: Cheez Amy, momento en que ambos saltan del avión de Tails, parece que ya iban coordinando sus puestos de combate. Ojo, aquí hay más Sonamy, vale.**

\- **Episode 28: Blue and Envy, No hay momento KnuXicks**

**¿Sticks enamorada de un robot? Bueno, ella no lo sabía. Aquí se pone a prueba los celos de Sonic más no los de Knuckles, aunque podría suponer que luego de esto Knuckles también termina teniendo celos, ya verán por qué.**

**Tengo una duda: En la versión en inglés. Amy y Sticks cuando hablan locamente de Swifty, ¿me parece que dicen "Boogey Traps" o "Booby traps"?**

\- **Episode 31: Mayor Kncukles, luego de que Sticks se interesara en un… ejem, robot. Knuckles se hace alcalde por una tarde y lo primero que hace es autorizar la construcción de un supermercado al costado de la casa de Sticks. Supongo que querría llamar de nuevo su atención. Claro que Sticks se muestra furiosa durante todo el episodio, pero cuando Knuckles decide detener a Eggman, es ella la primera en querer ir a ayudarlo. (Es una suposición la historia)**

\- **Episode 32: Hoarding the horde, sólo momentos Sonamy.**

\- **Episode 33: Eggman at the movies, no aparece Sticks así que aquí la historia. Sticks le pide a Amy quien se convirtió en el agente de Sonic para la película de Eggman, que use a Knuckles para realizar escenas dolorosas siendo el doble.**

\- **Episode 34: Anormal guy, también sin momentos. Supongo que creerán que el estar Tails y Sticks sentados juntos lo hace convertir en un momento TailXSicks, pues no lo creo.**

\- **Episode 35: Two for the Price of Two, aquí hay mucha polémica ya que sabemos que hay un universo donde Amy está templada de un Knuckles intelectual y viceversa, entonces, en el universo actual ¿el Knuckles tontito debería estar con Sticks? Además cuando "Knuckles 2" aparece Sticks se altera diciendo que le prendan fuego, jajaja. **

**Amy dijo que Knuckles 1 traería los panes, y se ve que Sticks preparaba la carne, entonces entre los dos iban a preparar las hamburguesas, que tierno. Más tarde, Knuckles 1 empieza a perder fuerza por lo que lo llevan al taller de Tails. Allí Sticks está a su lado poniendo unos ojos preocupados y Knuckles voltea para mirarla. Aunque sea por un segundo, esta escena me conmovió. Al final, cuando ambos Knuckles se iban a chocar los puños, Tails avisa que no cambio las baterías, pues bien, Sonic y los demás voltean a ver como se demoraba, y Sticks sostenía la mano mirando hacia la dirección de Knuckles, ¿Qué querría decir esto? ¿Qué estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasarle? Jum…**

\- **Y episode 36: Good resolution, también sin nada, sólo le sugiere a Knuckles que no confíe en Amy sobre la misteriosa esfera, que según ella atraería grandes aliens.**

**Estos capítulos parece que contienen más Sonamy, mejor para ustedes. Sticks y Knuckles… Bueno, supongo que todavía deben resolver sus diferencias. Todavía no sé dónde están los capítulos 29 y 30, pero creo que una de ellas lleva la palabra chilidog en el título. Creo que los que hacen las voces en inglés están ocupados en el juego de 3DS, habrá que esperar, pero…. QUE CREEN, alguien filtro los capítulos 28 y 32 con tales voces, no sé qué está pasando en los estudios SEGA Y OuiDo! Productions, pero en serio ya saquen los capítulos doblados.**

**Aquí termina mi comentario, ahora les dejo con la historia que espero los entretenga.**

**Prologo 2**

Habían transcurrido quince días desde que Perci abandonó la isla. Las cosas en el pueblo no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, pero tampoco sugerían algo malo. El Comedy Jim seguía dando su programa que entretenía a la gente a la hora del almuerzo y en los especiales de la diez. El interno Dave del restaurante "Meh Burgers" se había dado un tiempo lejos del grupo de las capuchas ¿fuxias? No lo sé, y los nuevos caminos eléctricos habían sido retirados por mal funcionamiento. Pero si hablamos del equipo de erizo azul, puede que su última aventura les haya traído ciertas tareas nuevas a sus vidas.

Por ejemplo, entre Amy y Sonic. Luego de que él le confesara sus sentimientos, ella usaba su nueva relación para pasar más tiempo junto decorando su casa, cosa que no se encontraba en la naturaleza de Sonic.

\- Sonic, necesito tu ayuda para recoger algunas nuevas flores para mi jardín.

\- Lo siento, ehm yo... Tengo que ir a dar mi trote de doce vueltas alrededor de la isla, pero prometo que volveré. Ok, adiós —y sale disparado.

\- Pero... —viendo muy confundida su respuesta.

También Knuckles, que trataba en lo posible de alejarse de Sticks.

\- Vamos Knuckles, hoy nos toca la lección de atrapar pescados con los dientes en el río.

\- Yo, creo que me olvidé ponerme vendajes extras, ahora me voy, digo vuelvo —y sale corriendo.

Y al final Tails, que aunque no parezca, se encontraba ocupado en cierto asunto.

\- Esta sustancia lo encontré manchando el ala de mi avión —hablaba para sí mismo mientras analizaba con precaución-, no parece señalar riesgo de radiación por lo que esto no puedo provenir de los restos de las máquinas del templo. Muy interesante.

Luego, en casa de Sonic, aparecen los dos chicos desde ambos lados corriendo ciegamente para terminar en un choque.

\- Knuckles, ¿estás bien? —tratando de levantarse.

\- Yo —haciendo lo mismo y ocultando sus nervios-. Muy bien. Bueno, no podía estar en mejor forma, je —forzando una incómoda sonrisa- ¿y tú?

\- Yo bien —haciendo lo mismo y sonríe-. Sólo estoy haciendo, tú sabes, "cosas".

\- Ah sí, yo también, las cosas... son... buenas.

Se quedan mirando por un rato mientras el silencio los convertía en dos sujetos parados ridículamente sin hacer nada.

\- Te ves muy raro cuando tú sonríes —dice Knuckles.

\- Y tú cuando cruzas los brazos —Knuckles entonces los baja-. Dime lo que te sucede, es sobre Sticks, ¿cierto?

Su amigo asienta con la cabeza y empieza a temblarle los dientes.

\- Debo decir que pensé que pasar tiempo con ella nos haría conocernos mejor, pero últimamente me ha llevado a lugares peligrosos para realizar pruebas de supervivencia.

\- ¿Y qué era esta vez?

\- Cazar pescados en el río.

\- Bueno, eso no es tan malo.

\- ¡Con la boca! —lo sostiene con ambos brazos figurando una cara alterada.

Sonic se muestra sorprendido ante lo difícil que lo llevaba Knuckles, haciéndole recordar aquella derrota que sufrió aquel día frente a Sticks y Amy.

\- Sé cómo te sientes, debe ser exhausto vivir en su mundo.

\- Aunque cree que el otro Knuckles pueda aparecer por lo que me hace varias preguntas difíciles cada vez que intento hablar con ella.

\- Supongo que no respondes ninguna.

\- Es que son muy difíciles... Usa un diccionario, no puedo competir con eso. Además, no tiene dibujos.

Sonic trata de continuar la conversación, pero entonces aparece Tails muy exaltado.

\- Sonic, Knuckles, necesito su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mis aparatos electrónicos han vuelto a alocarse y están armando un gran desorden en mi taller. Vengan, por favor —nota que los dos se miran dudosamente-. Bueno, supongo que a Amy le dará gusto saber que Sonic se encuentra aquí junto con Knuckles, de seguro Sticks tendrá algo que decir también.

\- Wow —dice Knuckles-. Me parece o nos estás chantajeando.

\- No, sólo pienso que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, y a Sticks.

\- Hey.

\- Déjalo Knuckles. Muy bien, vamos.

Ahora parecía que ambos usarían esa excusa para poder respirar un poco de "acción". Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Más tarde, Sticks se paseaba por el pueblo llevando a rastras otra red para su trampa para aliens, y en eso, cuando pasaba por la tienda de flores, ve a Amy en la entrada.

\- Hola Amy, nuevas flores, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, y tú... nueva trampa, ¿correcto? —mostrándose un poco nerviosa-. Por cierto, has visto a Sonic por si acaso.

\- No, no lo he visto en toda la mañana. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Amy se guarda sus conclusiones y termina de hacer su pedido para que el empleado llevase las macetas en su camión. Sticks se despide y sigue su camino por unos segundos porque entonces ve salir a lo lejos una gran cantidad de humo.

\- ¡Mi madriguera!

Volviendo al taller de Tails, un gran desorden se armó cuando entre los tres deciden apagar cada uno de los aparatos. Cada uno parecía representar su forma de callar las cosas; es decir, mientras que Tails cortaba algunos cables, Sonic lo resolvía amarrando a muchos con sus propios cables y para Knuckles, este no entendía de otra forma más que con los puños.

\- Bueno, ya está —dice Sonic mientras tomaba asiento cerca del escritorio-. Vaya, ¿qué es esto?

\- No lo toques, aun no sé qué efectos puede tener con el contacto directo.

\- Pues yo creo que esto tiene la culpa de que esto pasara. Solo míralo, parece mermelada, y conozco a alguien que opina que la mermelada es malvada —levantando la muestra sobre un recipiente pequeño, y lo toca-. Uagh, lo ves, incluso se siente como mermelada.

\- No lo creo Knuckles —y se lo quita-. Es extraño, no vi que haya reaccionado o cambiado de color en el momento de la electroestática. Debo revisar las lecturas para saber si... ¡No hagas eso!

\- Lo siento —terminaba de chuparse el dedo.

\- Esa cosa puede ser dañina, no debiste hacer eso.

Knuckles se mostraba indiferente frente a la llamada de atención de Tails, por lo que al voltear la mirada nota de nuevas cuentas, la enorme masa de humo.

\- Oh, oh —y sale picando.

Sonic se da cuenta también y lo sigue para luego rebasarlo y llegar antes a la casa de Sticks. Al llegar allí, ve que los bomberos tratan de apagar el fuego.

\- ¡Sonic! —se le aparece toda furiosa-. ¡Alguien le prendió fuego a mi casa!

\- Sí, ya me doy cuenta.

Sonic apresura los pies y pasa al costado de uno de los bomberos que sostenía la manguera, con ello la velocidad que ejerce cerca del agua la obliga a seguir la misma trayectoria. Su plan consta de llevar el agua al interior de la casa donde el humo mataba la atmósfera. El plan resulta exitoso y Sonic sale con varias manchas negras.

\- Muchas gracias Sonic –y lo abraza-. Ahora, debo asegurarme que no hayas causado algún desorden que pueda revelarle al gobierno que estoy aquí.

Sonic no le hace caso y se acerca para ser atendido por el equipo de bomberos.

\- Ok, muy bien –saca la cabeza por la ventana quedando ensuciada con manchas negras-. ¡Todo está bien! Ey Sonic, estabas con Knuckles hace un rato, ¿cierto?

\- Pues…

\- ¿Acaso no vino contigo?

Sticks tenía razón, Knuckles nunca se había tardado tanto ya que siempre existió cierta rivalidad entre los dos, y la diferencia ahora era de diez minutos.

Entonces, se ve a Tails que se disponía a ir al pueblo por nuevos suministros para arreglar los diversos aparatos de su taller, entonces decide tomar un atajo por el bosque.

\- Creo que ahora debo estar cerca a la entrada sur. Debería pedirle ayuda a Knuckles para que me ayude a traer todo el metal, creo que se fueron a donde venía el humo. Oh, allí está. Ey Knuck…

En ese momento, Tails se siente nervioso y se oculta detrás de un árbol. Cierto que era Knuckles, pero había alguien más con quien conversaba, esta llevaba una capucha por lo que sólo su voz femenina era la única pista que tenía.

\- No pensé que te volvería a ver –decía Knuckles preocupado estando en guardia.

\- Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos historia. Además, me debes ese favor por haberte perdonado la vida en aquel templo.

\- Estaba totalmente oscuro y me agarraste con la guardia baja. Ahora hay mucha luz y tengo la guardia muy alta. Bueno, no tan alta, sino sobre la altura de los hombros… ¡Tú me entiendes!

Tails piensa en llamar a Sonic, pero se encontraba muy concentrado en descifrar la identidad de la misteriosa mujer.

\- Me alegra que hayamos conversado, te espero en la noche para que empieces a cumplir tu palabra, y para asegurarme que vayas.

De pronto Knuckles empieza a mostrarse adolorido, su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse quedando de rodillas y sosteniéndose fuerte la cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron para contener el grito y Tails pone el comunicador activado para contactar con los demás.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Por favor para.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ella había desaparecido. Tails entonces se muestra ante su amigo.

\- Knuckles –notándolo todo sudoroso-. ¿Quién era ella?

\- ¡¿Tails?! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

\- Debo llevarte para que les digas a los demás lo que ha pasado. Ven, yo te lleva…

\- No.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debiste haber escuchado nada.

Y sin previo aviso Tails recibe un fuerte golpe de parte de su amigo que lo deja inconsciente.

\- Créeme amigo, lo hago por tu bien.

**Aquí termina el segundo prólogo, sé que no debería haber dos prólogos pero no se me ocurría un buen título. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen para más contenido, sus comentarios, constructivos o halagadores son bienvenidos a este fic. Compártanlo con sus amigos en el foro, eso ayudaría bastante. ¿Ok? HASTA LUEGI.**


	11. Capítulo 9: Sonámbulos

**HOLA A TODOS. Ha pasado mucho, sé que mi ausencia no es del todo importante, pero regreso para continuar con este fanfic para poder entretenerlos en su momento de lectura. Muchas veces pensamos que no debemos terminar nuestras historias por falta de vistas o comentarios. En mi caso, mis decisiones sobre estar en este foro siempre estuvo en la cuerda floja, incluso había dejado de publicar por casi un año. Digo esto para agradecer a aquellos usuarios, que, con sus palabras, han sido ese apoyo y voz (en forma escrita) para hacerme saber que mis trabajos pueden llegar hasta sus compus. Aquí a los siguientes usuarios:**

\- **Lyderning**

\- **TiPoCazadorSonAmy**

\- **YourNigthmare**

\- **emibolotra98**

\- **Una-demente-suelta**

\- **Ichigo-nn**

\- **usanto sima**

\- **Anita2124**

\- **Sweat Blueberry**

**A todos ellos les deseo éxitos en sus proyectos de fanfics. Bien, esta vez no toca comentario random sobre la serie o sobre la couple, porque seguro ya están viendo la serie en cartoon network o tal vez viendo los episodios en ingles en el canal de yotuube "Crazysonicfan 110", pero si tienen alguna duda sobre la serie, pueden dejarme un mensaje en el PM de bandeja de entrada ya que tengo varias fuentes sobre ello.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Sonámbulos**

Una luz aparece en medio de tanta oscuridad y confusión, por lo que Tails finalmente despertó, encontrándose recostado sobre el sofá. Sonic quien lo estaba vigilando se acerca para darle la bienvenida.

\- Tails, al fin despertaste, me alegra —dice Sonic aliviado.

\- Sí supongo que es un alivio —frotándose fuerte la cabeza.

Tenía varias vendas sobre su cabeza, Tails se dirige a su mesa para coger sus lentes de trabajo mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado.

\- Tails, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Amy.

\- Podría alguien recordarme cómo fue que termine aquí.

\- Knuckles nos llamó, dijo que te había encontrado inconsciente debajo de una enorme rama, supongo que caminaste y eso se desprendió de algún árbol y te cayó en la cabeza.

\- ¿Knuckles? —voltea y lo mira cerca de la puerta del taller-. ¡Tú! ¡Fuiste tú!

El solo ver los guantes de Knuckles le hacía volver el dolor inmediatamente, todos miran confundidos al equidna que se mantenía calmado, aunque por la reacción de Tails se hizo un paso para atrás.

\- Tú me hiciste esto.

\- Tails tranquilo, ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- No fue una torpe rama Sonic, Knuckles me dejo KO cuando lo vi hablando con una mujer extraña.

Aunque era difícil de creer, Sonic confiaba en su amigo más que a los demás, por lo que se acerca furioso y se para frente a él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Knuckles ya déjate de bromas. Dinos, ¿por qué le pegaste?

\- Sonic, ¿tú también? Yo soy "no culpable". Así se dice, ¿cierto? –rascándose la cabeza.

Y sin darse cuenta Amy, Tails, e incluso Sticks lo miraban con desconfianza.

\- Vamos chicos, saben que yo nunca haría daño a nadie, excepto por los robots de Eggman… y por los árboles… y por los sacos de entrenamiento… y por las rocas, sí, sobre todo las rocas –pero la mirada en ellos no desaparecía-. Bueno, entonces si no me creen, que se supone que diga, ¿lo siento?

\- Nos serviría más saber por qué lo hiciste.

\- Ah, no sé, tal vez porque no lo recuerdo o porque YO NO LO HICE.

Knuckles se mostraba firme ante su inocencia. Amy se acerca y le jala con fuerza una de sus colas de cabello para así él quedara arrodillado.

\- Mírame a los ojos.

\- ¿Amy qué haces?

Ella se le queda viéndolo a los ojos, y Knuckles que aún seguía sujetado por su mano estaba bastante quieto. Finalmente, ella lo suelta y mira a Sonic con preocupación.

\- Dice la verdad.

\- Pero si yo mismo lo vi cuando me lanzó ese golpe.

\- Me refiero a que no lo recuerda porque de seguro estaba sonámbulo.

\- ¡Los seres sonámbulos no pueden golpear con los ojos abiertos! –refutaba Tails.

\- Yo conozco a alguien que sí. A cada rato se subía a lo alto de un monte y soltaba un grito tanto extraño, y no paraba de hacerlo hasta que ya todos salían de sus casas.

\- Ese es un gallo Knuckles.

\- Bueno –interrumpe Sonic-. Sólo hay una forma de probar la teoría de Amy. Tendremos que esperar a que te duermas para ver lo que sucede.

\- Ok, pero primero, ¿podemos ir a por uvas? Es que se me ha antojado un gran ramo de esas.

Sticks se adelanta y saca una cuerda de la nada y rápidamente amarra los brazos de Knuckles por detrás de la espalda, él se sentía un poco aliviado por la preocupación que mostraba su amiga. Así que, de manera incómoda, sus amigos llevaron a Knuckles hasta lo que parecía ser su casa.

\- Recuérdame que mañana pase por tu casa para hacerle ciertas remodelaciones.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

\- Knuckles, usas rocas como rellenos para tus almohadas.

\- Pero que no es lógico. Sirven para activar el interruptor de sueños.

\- ¿El qué? –pregunta Tails.

\- Sí, miren… Así.

Knuckles que aún mantenía las ataduras deja que su peso lo llevé al suelo y cae boca abajo sobre una de sus almohadas dándose un fuerte porrazo. Luego de esto, él empieza a ver estrellas para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

\- Wow, eso sí parece ser muy efectivo.

\- Es que ustedes no entienden de ciencia –dijo Sticks admirando las pesadas rocas.

\- Muy bien, ahora sólo queda esperar.

Entre todos deciden vigilar por turnos, mientras los demás esperaban afuera alrededor de una cálida fogata y viendo las estrellas. Pasado eso de las once de la noche, nada pasaba y el espíritu del sueño se iba paseando por allí para poseer a nuestros amigos.

\- Sonic, voy a dormir un rato, ¿está bien?

\- Oh, muy bien.

\- Gracias.

Amy, quien estaba junto a su amor platónico apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y él, poniéndose un poco nervioso estira su brazo para cubrirla. Mientras que Tails al parecer se había llevado consigo un lector de movimiento, por si la extraña mujer se le ocurría visitarlos, lo que nos deja a Sticks, quien obviamente vigilaba a nuestro equidna favorito. Se le acerca despacio y empieza a susurrarle al oído.

\- Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de saber si funciona esto de la abducción alienígena. Pero por si las dudas –se pone un casco de papel aluminio y se le acerca despacio-. Knuckles, esta es la voz de tu conciencia.

\- ¿Tengo conciencia? –decía con voz baja.

\- Silencio y sólo escucha. Puedes confiar en mí, así que dime todos los secretos de la Tierra –estirando sus manos aleatoriamente-. ¿Dónde está tu líder?

Knuckles se contonea un poco de lado a lado para que finalmente dijera…

\- Sticks…

Ella da un paso para atrás algo sorprendida, aunque…

\- Sticks, tengo comezón, ¿podrías rascarme detrás de la oreja?

Viendo que nunca había estado completamente dormido, ella responde a su petición. Mientras tanto, ya siendo la medianoche, Sonic y Tails empezaron a sentirse extraños, como si alguien los estuviera observando desde la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Debe ser ella.

\- Y dime Tails, ¿cómo se veía esa mujer con la que habló Knuckles?

\- No pude verla con claridad, llevaba una capucha. Pero también recuerdo…

El dolor acumulado en la cabeza de nuestro amigo lo lleva a reaparecer en aquella escena, Tails miraba las manos descubiertas de la extraña encapuchada quien sacaba un frasco que contenía una sustancia que le sonaba bastante familiar.

\- _Aquel que entre en contacto con este líquido, tenderá a perder poco a poco control sobre su cuerpo, y la única que podrá tener control sobre ellos seré yo. Pronto haré que este pueblo pague por haberme desterrado._

_\- Pero si te ayudo, prometes no hacerle daño a mis amigos._

_\- No te lo puedo asegurar, pues si alguien sabe de mi plan, deberás hacer lo necesario para que esa persona lo olvide. Aunque por si las dudas..._

Y más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, podía escuchar unas palabras de parte de ellos dos.

_\- ¡Tú me obligaste a hacer esto!_

_\- Fue él quien quiso venir, él tomó las malas decisiones._

_\- Pero tú hiciste que el saboteara su propio laboratorio._

_\- Pues entonces ve y recoge el recipiente con la muestra para que no pueda examinarlo más._

Es entonces, como si una luz se hubiese despertado en las memorias de Tails que empezó a ordenar todas las pistas del rompecabezas.

\- Entonces fui yo –culpando sus propias manos-. Casi destruyo todo lo que soy.

\- Hey, no te culpes, tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer y saber qué es lo que planea –tratando Sonic de comprender-. Puede que Knuckles también haya sido controlado por ella.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero Sonic, ¿acaso estaba la muestra que saqué del avión cuando nos fuimos?

Amy despierta ante la conversación que sostenían, y estando su vista apuntando hacia el bosque, logra observar la silueta de la desconocida.

\- Sonic, hay alguien allí, se está acercando.

Ambos voltean para confirmarlo, pero la sombra sale disparada para volver a desaparecer. No pasa ni un segundo para que una ráfaga de viento apagara la fogata y dejarlos indefensos ante la noche.

\- ¡Sticks! Ven aquí, te necesitamos –pero no recibe respuesta-. ¿Sticks?

La puerta se abre lentamente con la única luz existente en ese entonces, de allí una enorme sombra sale, era Knuckles y tenía a Sticks entre sus brazos.

\- Knuckles, no es el momento para que pases tiempo con ella, sino… Oh espera.

Sus ojos parecían irritados, su mirada perdida, y sus brazos totalmente rígidos. Los recuerdos de Tails se hacían realidad. Sticks se movía lo posible para liberarse, pero no podía compararse en fuerza con su amigo equidna.

\- Tails, alguna idea de cómo…

\- ¡Sonic!

Amy fue sorprendida y atrapada por un dispositivo de redes lanzado por Tails.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Lo siento –decía mientras perdía el control-. No sé que me pasa.

Sonic veía a ambos lados. Las chicas habían sido neutralizadas y no podía depender de la ayuda de los chicos. Entonces, ve la extraña sombra en pleno vuelo para mostrarse en medio de la luna.

\- Más vale que te prepares porque tu suerte está a punto de acabar.

La mujer encapuchada se ríe ante la amenaza del erizo e inclina su cuerpo para el ataque. Finalmente, pasa volando con una velocidad increíble hacia el encuentro, por lo que Sonic no espera más y prepara su Spin Dash. En el aire ocurre el choque, más lo que pasó después nadie jamás lo olvidará.

* * *

**Aquí lo dejo el capítulo, y como ya estoy de vacaciones, tendré el capítulo listo antes de que acabe la semana. Algun consejo para avanzar en la historia será tomado en cuenta, sus comentarios tampoco están de más, pero estaría bien unos comentarios cortos. Gracias y HASTA LUEGI.**

**P.D.: Si hay errores de ortografía iré corrigiendo con continuas actualizaciones. Sería bueno que ustedes me avisaran si me falto alguno. Gracias.**


	12. Capítulo 10: Rouge Boom

**Hola, que hay de nuevo, aquí ccaalake_248 que les informa que sus mentes acaban de ser tomadas por vuestra nueva reina. No habrá escapatoria, ya debe estar dentro de sus cerebros. Poco a poco empiezan a perder control sobre sus manos. ¿Acaso no las pueden mover? Pues esa es la idea, y se lo tienen que agradecer a ella, pues su nombre es...**

**Wow, lo siento, ¿los asusté? Tuve un sueño extraño, realmente extraño. Pero bueno, empiezo esta presentación con mis agradecimiento u-Dlg por su comentario, y como lo prometí aquí tenéis la continuación. Algo que quiero que sepan es que comencé este fic con la esperanza de ver a Perci pronto en la serie, para así basarme en su personalidad oficial. Sé que en la wiki la describen como fría, pero en el juego su voz no parecía mostrar frialdad.**

**La única pista que tenía era que en los estudios de animación, hay una foto pegada en los storyboards, donde se muestra a Perci sonriendo y a Sonic y Knuckles peleando en el fondo, puede que se trate de una pelea por llamar su atención, no sé.**

**En fin, sobre la serie doblada, debo decir que las voces que les dieron son aceptables, en especial la de Sticks, el que me preocupo un poco al principio fue Knuckles, pero va bien. Lo que es extraño es que la esten transmitiendo en un orden diferente a la original, ¿acaso será por problemas de censura? Digo, ellos publicaron el episodio 32, que ahora resulta ser el 31. Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Sticks a ver si tiene alguna teoría para esto...**

**¿Dónde está Sticks?**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una pesadilla a la luz del día**

La noche para Sonic acabó de un parpadeo, pues cuando finalmente había llegado a alcanzar a la extraña mujer, una luz blanca lo cegó. Al principio, pensó que la luna brillaba fuerte esa noche, pero sus dudas crecieron más todavía cuando se levantó en el sofá de Tails, con la luz del sol despegando en el reflejo del mar.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar? —mirando confuso por la ventana.

En eso entra Amy llevando un plato de sopa.

\- Hola Sonic, te traje un poco de sopa caliente.

\- Amy, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están los demás? —se levanta y la sujeta de los hombros algo nervioso.

\- Ehm... ¿Están en el mercado del pueblo? Sonic, cálmate, parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla.

\- No, no creo que haya sido eso, ¿y qué están haciendo allí?

\- Pues, recuerdas esa vez que hicimos un concurso de chilidogs —él afirma con la cabeza-. Pues el alcalde notó nuestra buena organización y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos en la venta de sopas que está realizando cerca del ayuntamiento, ¿no te acuerdas?

Sonic nota el plato que sostenía Amy frente a él y al verlo sintió esa sensación que tiene todo líder cuando sabe que las cosas están andando algo extraño.

\- Por favor dime que ese no es lo que están promocionando allá.

Ella pone cara como si la respuesta era obvia, por lo que sale corriendo dejando la puerta abierta y oscilando por la fuerza del viento ejercido por sus pies.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Tails, Knuckles y Sticks estaban realizando lo que parecía ser un negocio redondo. Con una mesa como el soporte de ventas y detrás de ellos una olla gigante donde se estaba preparando la sopa especial. Knuckles se acerca para probar un poco de la mezcla, pero...

\- ¡No se toca con las manos! —Sticks le golpea con la cuchara-. Primero toma un plato.

\- Wow, el sabor ha cambiado —dice Tails-. ¿Qué ingredientes le acabas de agregar?

\- Es una receta especial de mi tía bisabuela, así que no puedo decírselos —se lleva una cucharada a la boca-. Oh, está un poco salado.

Ella saca un frasco pequeño y vacía un poco de ella sobre la olla, pero para los ojos de Tails, nota que lo que caía no era otra cosa más que pequeños gusanos, vivos y retorciéndose.

\- Con eso bastará.

Tails, que también sostenía un plato de sopa y probando de ella, lo retira de su vista y deseaba no haber visto eso.

\- Hey Tails, ¿acaso vas a terminar eso? —dice Knuckles.

\- No, adelante (mientras menos lo sepa él, mejor).

Knuckles ataca su tercer plato, mientras que los demás pedían cada vez más para llevar para sus casas. En eso, cierto doctor malvado aparece paseando por allí sobre su acostumbrado móvil, y que al ver el negocio que daban los chicos, decide ir a ver.

\- ¿Eggman, qué haces aquí?

\- Sólo estaba buscando piezas para mi siguiente animabot, pero me llamó más la atención el negocio que están teniendo, me recuerda mucho a aquel plan que tuve sobre las latas de salsa. ¿Dónde están los robots disfrazados de latas?

\- No usamos latas, las estamos vendiendo en platos como este. ¿Quiere probar? La primera muestra es gratis.

\- Oh gracias. Ehm, ¿qué le pasa a Tails?

Knuckles voltea y ve que su amigo estaba experimentando unas náuseas terribles. Él le responde con duda agitando sus hombros y prosigue con servirle su plato gratis. Eggman muestra al principio desinterés pero luego se pone de espaldas para no mostrar su entusiasmo. De pronto, Sonic aparece y al primero que nota es a Eggman por lo que se le acerca y vota su plato al piso, rompiéndose y dejando un gran desastre.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Luego me lo agradecerás Egghead.

\- Grrr —gruñe y luego se dirige a Knuckles-. Ehm, ¿me puede dar otro plato?

\- Lo siento, la siguiente cuesta tres dólares, cinco por el plato roto.

\- Sonic, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Tails, Knuckles, ustedes habían sido corrompidos por esa sustancia que le pusieron a la sopa, ¿cierto? —apuntando todo desafiante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo algo roto? Un momento, yo no visto ropa.

\- No dijo rompido, corrompido Knuckles.

\- Ah, significa "cosas rompidas" pero más elegante ¿no? En ese caso, el plato fue "corrompido".

Tails se da la cara con la mano para que luego volviesen las náuseas, mientras que Sonic se sube sobre la mesa y llama la atención del público.

\- ¡Gente, dejen esos platos, la sopa está envenenada!

La gente del pueblo había demostrado durante estos días que se alteraban con facilidad y deliberaban frente a la alarma, pero no obedecían a la orden de Sonic, por lo que él continua hablando.

\- Mis amigos fueron poseídos por una extraña mujer bajo el efecto de una sustancia que ahora está en vuestros platos. Si toman eso estarán bajo su control.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre? —alguien del público pregunta.

\- Bueno... Ehm... No sé.

Bajo esa respuesta, la gente vuelve a transcurrir tranquilo, pero Sonic no se da por vencido. Voltea y ve a Eggman sosteniendo otro plato de sopa, así que...

\- ¡Oye!

\- Eres el único que no ha tomado ni un poco de esa sopa —lo aleja de la mesa para susurrarle al oído-. Necesitaré tus camarabots para vigilar a todos esta noche. Presiento que algo malo se avecina.

\- Creo que estoy a punto de devolver la sopa —decía Tails desde lejos, todo mareado.

\- Suena muy interesante, pero lo haré si pagas lo que rompiste

\- Serían siete dólares por los dos platos —extendiendo Knuckles la mano.

En ese entonces, desde una pequeña cabaña al costado de la cocina sale una sensual aunque no tan reveladora chica murciélago.

\- He escuchado un escándalo allá afuera, ¿ha pasado algo malo?

Knuckles y varios hombres miraban con asombro las caderas que sacudía al caminar. Se acerca donde Sonic y le estrecha la mano.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente. Me llamo Rouge.

Teniendo la piel teñido de blanco, ella vestía una camisa roja sin mangas, unas pantalonetas negras y largas donde la parte inferior era cubierta por vendas limpias, y para finalizar una bufanda rosa y guantes lo cual la hacía ver muy atractiva. Sin embargo, Sonic estaba más concentrado en la sopa.

\- Ehm, hola. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a esta isla?

\- No, siempre tuve una residencia ubicada al norte de aquí, allí también vive otras personas.

\- Ah sí, lo había olvidado.

\- Vine porque el alcalde me pidió que dirigiera la venta de nuestra sopa especial para así conseguir suficiente dinero para invertir en nuevas remodelaciones, y se me ocurrió qué mejor equipo para ayudarme que el de Sonic y sus amigos.

\- Pues al parecer nadie me aviso sobre tu pequeño negocio.

\- Ah lo siento, Amy me había dicho que no estabas disponible porque estabas enfermo.

-¡¿Enfermo?! Pero si eso es una completa mentira.

\- Oh lo siento —viendo lo alterado que estaba-, eso es lo que ella me dijo.

Justo en ese momento, Amy al fin había llegado para reunirse con los otros.

\- Hola Rouge, me avisan que pronto llegará el nuevo cargamento de especias.

\- Excelente Amy, porque creo que el negocio durará un día más.

Al escuchar esto Tails sonríe de manera sarcástica y a Knuckles se le hacía agua a la boca. Sticks quien seguía batiendo la mezcla se detiene para limpiar las babas del equidna con un trapo. Sonic en cambio miraba a Amy con desconfianza, algo que no esperaba sentir por ella.

\- Amy, ¿por qué le mentiste diciendo que estaba en reposo?

\- Creo que ambos necesitan tiempo a solas —acariciando Rouge su bufanda-. En fin, me tengo que volver, los dejo para que resuelvan sus problemas. Knuckles, puedes mover esas cajas a la parte de atrás.

\- Con gusto.

Acto seguido, sin querer empuja a Sticks cayendo esta al suelo, ella se levanta mirando con preocupación la mirada perdida que mostraba el equidna, y siendo la única en notarlo porque Tails volvió a atender a los clientes y Sonic estaba teniendo una conversación seria con Amy.

\- No recuerdo haberte pedido que tomaras decisiones por mí.

\- Te pedí que nos ayudaras en las entregas pero me dijiste que no tenías interés en esto de la venta de sopas, por lo que no quería darle una mala imagen de ti a Rouge. Además te sonabas todo egoísta y orgulloso como siempre.

\- Wow, ¿acaso me perdí de algo? —sintiéndose todo perdido-. Amy, por favor, tengo que saberlo. ¿Te acuerdas que anoche fuimos al bosque para vigilar a Knuckles?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la cara de su querida amiga se mostraba toda confusa y triste, pero peor sería la respuesta que recibiría.

\- Sonic, anoche entre todos tuvimos una cena, y sí que la pasamos bien entre todos. Sticks se había controlado en no inspeccionar la comida y Knuckles por fin había logrado usar el tenedor —soltando una pequeña risita-. Luego estuvimos solos en la playa y quise hablar sobre lo que ocurrió allá en el templo, pero tú... —ella todavía sostenía el plato y tambaleaba-. Me dijiste cosas que no pensé que sentías por mí.

\- Supongo que eso sería lo más obvio —creyendo adivinar lo que dijo.

\- ¡Y por eso te odio!

Le lanza el plato en la cara, y como estaban tan cerca no hubo reacción de parte del erizo.

\- ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!

Amy sale corriendo perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud para volver a su casa, mientras que todos parecían, no sólo estar impactados por lo ocurrido, sino también mostraban su desapruebo ante Sonic. Él se limpia cada vez más confundido y rogando que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla.

\- Yo... Yo... —frustrado se agarraba la cabeza.

Finalmente su mente se derrumbó. Ya no sentía la voluntad para correr y sólo se retira caminando también para su casa, depresivo y acabado. Pasa cerca de la entrada para tomar el sendero por la playa, pero entonces una red sale desde abajo y lo lanza como un proyectil hasta la madriguera de Sticks. Cuando despierta ya era las tres de la tarde y pues, él pensaba en cómo bajar del techo.

\- Oh, lo siento por haber tardado mucho, pero tenía que disimular mi coartada.

\- ¿Sticks? Sácame de aquí.

\- En un momento. Primero, debo asegurarme –y se vuelve a poner el casco de aluminio-. Seguramente te estés preguntando por qué todo parece estar de cabeza.

\- Sí, es como si todos actuasen más como cierta tejón salvaje que conspira de todo.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, en fin, debes saber que lo que pasó anoche si fue real. Tú y yo hemos logrado milagrosamente escapar de los efectos de la poderosa sustancia de Rouge.

\- Entonces ella es aquella mujer con la que habló Knuckles, ¿cierto?

\- Debes entender ahora que esto es serio, y yo lo predije hace mucho tiempo –pone una pausa para efecto dramático-. ¡Los aliens han tomado el poder del gobierno! No del gobierno que trata de buscarme, sino de este gobierno.

Estando a punto de convencer a Sonic, hasta esa última parte. La trampa es liberada y él cae de espalda.

\- Y bien Sonic, ¿cuál es el plan?

\- Tenemos que ir donde Eggman y usar su sistema de cámaras para saber cómo produce esa sustancia extraña. Ella parece tener control total sobre sus mentes, aunque creo que la mitad del efecto lo complementa sus encantos.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

\- No creo que los entiendas, no eres como… –se la hace un nudo a la garganta-. No importa.

\- He intentado hacer que expulsan la sustancia agregando ciertos bichos a la mezcla, pero creo que esa sopa hace que todo lo que le agregues no surta efecto alguno, incluso con la receta de mi tía bisabuela.

Sonic y Sticks son los únicos que quedan del gran equipo, apenas saben quién es la culpable y sobre sus propósitos; sin embargo, se requerirá mucha suerte para poder recuperar a sus amigos y al resto del pueblo, ya que Rouge poseía ciertas habilidades que la hacían intocable.

* * *

**Ok, aquí termina esta parte, un poco seca, pero hay que darle más desarrollo en los siguientes capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Trato de hacer que Sticks tenga más protagonismo por lo que se me ocurrió esta idea. Antes de verlos en el siguiente capítulo les hago una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo son fans de Sonic? Yo lo conocí en la tele en la serie Sonic X, pero tuvo un gran impacto en mí en el juego de ps3 Sonic Unleashed. Eso es todo. HASTA LUEGI.**


	13. Capítulo 11: Salvemos a nuestros amigos

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo con más Sonic Boom. Vale, debo decir que estoy más que satisfecho por como lo recibió los usuarios a este fanfic, está saliendo más exitoso que mi otro fic de las PPGZ que termine el año pasado, que por cierto, estoy trabajando en la secuela, digo esto para los que siguen mi usuario.**

**Disculpen que me haya demorado, aparte de que en mi país celebraban el día de la independencia fue pura party y salir con la familia. Seré honesto, tampoco tenía una idea de cómo continuarlo, así que aquí un pequeño "intro" para el siguiente capítulo que lo publicaré el miércoles. Quería hacer un comentario sobre una comparación del capítulo 28 "Azul de envidia" en sus tres idiomas, pero ya se pasó el tiempo.**

**Recuerden, si quieren saber más curiosidades sobre la serie, pueden dejarme un mensaje PM. Dicho todo por ahora, continuemos con la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Salvemos a nuestros amigos**

Sonic y Sticks fueron a la base de Eggman a pedirle tal favor que los ayudaría a saber a que se enfrentaban exactamente. Tanto él como su compañera sabían que si acusaban a Rouge y armaban un escándalo, ella lo negaría completamente y no tendrían las pruebas suficientes para respaldar la verdad.

\- Sticks, puedes recordarme que pasó anoche exactamente —estando frente a la enorme fortaleza.

\- Pensé que todo acabaría en ese ataque tuyo.

Y volviendo a materializarse otro recuerdo de la mente extraña de Sticks.

\- Saliste todo apurado a acabar con ella, pero ella te evitaba fácilmente debido a sus alas.

\- Pero hoy no vi que tenía alas.

\- ¡Los aliens pueden fácilmente cambiar de forma!

\- Oh, lo siento, continua. (O simplemente las oculta)

La noche se muestra de nuevo con Sonic todo agotado. Entonces Sticks que era sujetada por los hombros suelta un gruñido de tejón salvaje y pisa con fuerza el pie de Knuckles, coge una "almohada" del suelo y lo lanza con la ayuda de una honda, Knuckles se mostró distraído por el color que no lo vio venir y cae fuera de combate para volver a dormir.

\- Tú seguiste persiguiéndola mientras que yo trate de salvar a Amy, pero Tails ya le había rociado esa sustancia asquerosa.

Tails no lo recordaría pues había creado un dispositivo que convertía la sustancia en vapor. Sticks nota toser a Amy por lo que ella rápidamente se cubre la nariz y boca con un simple pañuelo amarrándola por detrás de la cabeza.

\- No puedes superar mis habilidades —decía Rouge siendo todavía desconocida.

\- La única habilidad que noto en ti es tu completa cobardía —se queda pensando un rato-. De casualidad, ¿no eres pariente lejano del castor que vive en el pueblo? —riéndose de su propio chiste.

\- Entonces conque esas tenemos —estirando los brazos-. A ver si te ríes después de caer en esto.

De ambas mangas de su capucha empezaban a salir ese extraño vapor. Sticks corre y toma a Sonic de la mano y lo jala bruscamente para llevarlo lejos yendo cuesta arriba.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Sticks?! Ya casi la tenía.

\- Cállate y sigue corriendo.

Pero Sonic no podía ponerse en posición puesto que caminaba inclinado por el apuro de su compañera. Seguían corriendo mientras que Rouge cubría poco a poco todo el bosque, hasta que finalmente llegan hasta el borde de una catarata.

\- Sólo dame unos minutos y esto acabará ahora.

\- ¡Escucha, a menos que puedas aguantar la respiración mientras realizas tu Spin Dash, salta!

Y así, siendo la única solución que encontró Sticks ante la situación, envió su cuerpo y al de su amigo erizo azul hacia un fuerte impacto contra el fondo de aquella catarata. Finalizando con la memoria, que según Sticks, así pasó.

\- Nos refugiamos en mi casa y descansamos un poco para luego pensar en un plan, pero tú te fuiste antes para recoger algo importante.

\- ¿Y qué cosa fui a recoger?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo, es que no te acuerdas?

\- No es eso, sino es que saliste todo apresurado diciendo —agitando los brazos-. ¡Sé de algo que nos puede ayudar y es súper importante que vaya a recogerlo ahora mismo! Pero no volviste, así que me dormí pensando que tendría que improvisar al día siguiente. Y pues en la mañana me encontré con Knuckles y Amy actuando normal invitándome a formar parte de aquella venta de sopas, entonces decidí actuar como agente doble —empuñando su búmeran.

\- Sin ofender pero eso que dije es algo que dirías tú.

\- No lo entiendo.

Su conversación entonces es cortada por la voz de Eggman que los recibe abriendo la puerta hacia su fortaleza.

\- Ejem*, dejen sus charlas para otro momento y pasen. Y límpiense los zapatos, no permitiré que ensucien mi piso y los dejen con olor a sopa.

Sonic y Sticks obedecen y son llevados por un corredor eléctrico. En aquel pequeño trayecto Sonic aún tenía esa duda que no pudo ser resuelta con la historia de Sticks.

¿Por qué no recuerda nada de lo que pasó? ¿Acaso será por haber ingerido tanta agua después del salto? ¿Se habría cruzado con Knuckles en su regreso? ¿El universo habría controlado su mente sin razón alguna? Oh espera, eso diría Sticks. En fin, o tal vez, un viejo rival vino a tomar represalias.

Eggman los esperaba sentado en su silla en la sala central, donde se estaba mostrando las grabaciones de la última noche. Sticks se adelanta y empuja al hombre robusto de su silla, oprimiendo varios botones.

\- A ver, muéstranos que oscuros secretos guardan tus diabólicas y diminutas máquinas.

\- Cálmate Sticks.

\- Ey, esta es mi tecnología, sólo yo puedo operarlo, ¿entienden? —Dirigiéndose a Sonic-. No hay que ser un genio para saber que ambos no saben cómo operar un sistema de monitoreo inalámbrico de alta capacidad con receptores bifuncionales...

\- Sí, sí, sí.

Eggman voltea y se da con la sorpresa de que nuestra querida tejón usaba de manera impresionante la pantalla táctil de su escritorio.

\- Cuando quedas recluida en una base militar, y la única forma de poder escapar es desencriptar códigos de seguridad, esto es como un paseo en el jardín.

Eggman mira a Sonic para poder recibir alguna explicación, pero él solo levanta las manos también confundido. Sticks sigue deslizando sus dedos en lo que las imágenes cambiaban en la enorme pantalla hasta que uno de esos robots logra capturar a Knuckles en la puerta de lo que sería el refugio de Rouge, y ella parecía susurrarle al oído.

\- Guarda esto en el almacén, tú ya sabes dónde.

\- Sí, queridísima dama.

\- Eres muy educado a pesar de tener el cerebro lavado –le lanza una mirada coqueta-. Arrodíllate.

Él lo hace e inmediatamente ella le clava un beso en la frente, esto llega a la pantalla de Eggman, donde Sonic observaba el comportamiento de su amigo y los diferentes rasgos que lo diferenciaban del antiguo Knuckles.

\- Parece que casi nunca parpadea cuando ella está cerca. Incluso sus ojos se tornan un poco más claro, pero ¿por qué luego eso no le impide darse cuenta de sus acciones?

\- Tal vez –dice Eggman-, eso es donde entra los encantos de esta chica, parece que casi todo el mundo ha caído en ello por lo que la mitad del efecto de la sustancia está basado en eso. Se ganó el afecto de todos, incluso del alcalde.

\- ¿Acaso estuviste espiándola?

\- Bueno tampoco pienses mal, después de que botaste mi plato de sopa al piso, me recordó mucho a mi plan que falló hace meses y pues, decidí hacer una investigación previa.

\- Hmmm, no se te escapa nada. Y dime Sticks, tienes alguna opinión sobre esto. ¿Sticks?

Al verla, ella ocultaba sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, eso le daba mala espina por lo que vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¡¿Sticks?!

\- ¿Qué? Oh, pues, creo que hay que preguntarle a un experto, el mono brujo tiene un inventario lleno de ingredientes que podrían servir para crear una fórmula que contrarreste los efectos de la sustancia de Rouge.

\- Suena un poco descabellado pero hay que intentarlo, si es que todavía no lo controlo ella aún… Sticks, acaso… ¿acabas de soltar una lágrima?

\- ¡No es nada! Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por los demás.

\- Yo también estoy preocupado por Amy, no sé qué le habrá pasado realmente pero voy a recuperarla, digo, para nosotros.

\- ¡¿Y qué tratas de decir?! Knuckles parece ser el menos que sufre, aún si lo recuperáramos, él volvería a hacer otra tontería. Él tiene la culpa de que todo esto pasara. No digo que este molesta con él, pero no puedo evitar vigilarlo porque….

\- ¿Sticks?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- En ningún momento mencioné a Knuckles.

Ella se queda toda nerviosa mientras que Eggman se había dispuesto a comer palomitas sentado en otra silla escuchando la conversación, junto con Orbot y Cubot.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Y eso qué importa ahora, sólo vayamos a buscar al brujo.

\- Sticks, esta misión no sólo se trata de romper cosas, se necesita convicción –se acerca y la sujeta de los hombros-. Mi objetivo primordial es salvar al pueblo, entre ellos a mis amigos, y más que todo, a Amy. No pareces mostrarlo pero desde que estás con nosotros has aprendido muchas cosas sobre la realidad, y creo que una de esas cosas es la verdadera amistad. Por favor no trates de negarte a ti misma ese gran afecto que has desarrollado porque eres importante para todos nosotros, en especial para tú ya sabes quién.

\- Creo –dice ella muy calmada-, que ya sé lo que está pasando.

Sonic lo suelta viendo que ella había bajado su tono de voz, pero entonces…

\- ¡Tú también eres un alien! –preparando su búmeran para atacar.

\- Por favor no comiences con esto de nuevo.

Y pues, luego de calmar las aguas, ambos van a la casa del mono que una vez los obligó a hacer guacamole para romper la maldición que Sticks había inventado. Sticks iba adelante para guiar el camino, eso y para no mostrar su cara de preocupación, aunque Sonic ya había visto esa cara varias veces en la de Amy cada vez que lo veía.

Al llegar notan que la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, lo cual obliga a nuestros héroes a ocultarse y esperar a que saliese el brujo. Cuando al fin escuchan la puerta abrirse, se asoman y lo que descubren es que precisamente era él… acompañado de un tipo que cargaba con las cosas que buscaban para realizar el experimento, y ese tipo lo conocía Sonic bastante bien.

\- ¿Shadow?

* * *

**Y aquí, los espero hasta el miércoles donde si tengo preparado la historia para la continuación. Otra vez disculpen la demora. Ahora, este viernes al fin salió el capítulo doblado del episodio 3 "Traduce esto" lo que a mí me deja esa curiosidad de cual capitulo publicaran el próximo viernes, así que ¿Cuál capítulo les gustaría que publicasen de Sonic Boom? Pueden dar tres opciones y veremos cuál de todos nosotros acierta. Yo primero, estas son mis opciones:**

\- **Episodio 4: Buster**

\- **Episodio 14: El Meteorito**

\- **Episodio 20: El día del erizo (Hedgedog Day)**

**Pueden seguirme marcando la opción de "Follow" para estar al tanto de las publicaciones que haré esta semana, comenten y compártanlo con sus amigos pues siempre es grato satisfacer la lectura de muchos aquí en el foro. HASTA LUEGI.**


	14. Capítulo 12: Sonic vs Shadow

**Ok, antes que nada un saludo a todos. Primero, dije que no habría escenas Sticks X Tails en este fanfic, hago mención de esto porque me llegaron un par de PMs de ciertos usuarios que al parecer no leen estas introducciones. También me pidieron que hiciera una lista de los momentos Sonamy de la serie, y créanme que en un momento pensaba hacerlo pero la lista sería tan larga que podría ocupar todo un capítulo entero.**

**Segundo, uní esta couple de Knuckles y Sticks porque en todas las reseñas que vi en youtube sobre los episodios jamás mencionan la buena química (amistad) que existe entre ellos dos, y, por favor, en el episodio 3 es donde más esperaba esta mención. Disculpen mis palabras pero quería dejar en claro el primer punto.**

**El comentario es esta vez dos momentos de KnuXicks y es:**

**\- En el episodio 5 "Mi bella Sticks", que por cierto también despertó en algunos fans el SonXicks. En fin, cuando Sticks decide dejar de ser elegante y liberar primero a Tails y Knuckles, Sticks voltea a ver si estaban bien, y cuando Knuckles la mira (no exactamente), ella le sonríe, y sí, le sonreía a él porque cuando él se acerca para pelear su mirada le seguía hasta que finalmente se puso a su lado.**

**\- En el episodio 15 "Aim Low", cuando todos excepto Sonic van a convencer a Eggman de volver a los duelos diarios, él les responde con comentarios sosos, por lo que entre ellos se miran un segundo, y son Knuckles y Sticks los únicos que se miran entre ellos.**

**Ok, sin más demoras los dejo con esta continuación que seguro algunos esperaban.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Sonic vs. Shadow (segundo round)**

\- Gracias por su colaboración —decía con una voz fría y vacía.

\- Ya, no necesito que me lo vuelvan a recordar.

En su cara figuraba una sonrisa satisfactoria, algo que no le gustaba a Sonic en particular.

\- ¡Shadow Alto! —apareciendo volando en el aire.

Se coloca frente a él causando una sensación fría en la atmósfera, Shadow lo mira seriamente mientras que Sticks se hace aparecer mirando a ambos atacarse con la mirada.

\- Necesitamos esa caja Shadow.

\- Jajá, sí, lo sé.

\- ¡¿Acaso también estás a las órdenes de Rouge?! —grita Sticks apuntándolo con sospechas.

\- Yo no obedezco a las órdenes de nadie.

\- Sí, excepto esa vez con Lyric y aquella otra vez con Kyntra.

\- Grr, ya cállate.

Sonic si divirtió mucho al decir eso, pero el asunto de sus amigos con Rouge rápidamente lo hizo reaccionar volviendo su concentración a la caja que se veía algo frágil.

\- Supuse que ustedes buscarían la solución más descabellada luego de que su banda fuera casi desintegrada, aunque no me esperaba que ella fuera la única que quedara aparte de ti —mirándola con confusión.

\- Oigan, si van a discutir será mejor que lo hagan lejos de mi casa.

El mono vuelve a entrar dando un portazo de despedida. Shadow baja la caja para luego abrirla mostrándole varios frascos y un papel arrugado y doblado que resultaba ser una guía para la fabricación de diferentes sueros.

\- A mí me da igual lo que pase con la gente del pueblo o con esa mujer codiciosa —poniéndose en posición de pelea-. Así que, ¿estás listo?

\- Por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

\- Está corriendo el tiempo Sonic, mientras más te demores la conciencia de tus amigos recorren un viaje sin retorno.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Pregunta Sticks-. Ah ya sé ¡Eres un espía!

Shadow trata de no volver a dirigirle la palabra y les muestra una bolsa pequeña, dándole un brinco en la memoria de Sonic.

\- La caja en sí es inútil si no tienen el manual y esto —tomando el papel arrugado-, supongo que ya has vuelto a recordar, ¿no? Lo que pasó aquella noche.

Durante esos pocos segundos que transcurrieron, un nuevo flashback nos mostraba aquella noche, luego de que Sonic abandonara la casa de Sticks para ir a la casa de Tails ya que este, le había comentado un día poco después de la primera batalla contra Lyric...

\- Sonic, estuve trabajando en un aparato que usa la misma tecnología que los Ancestros, y pues, siendo así usa el poder de un diminuto y poderoso cristal.

\- ¿Pero Amy no se había encargado de deshacerse de ellos?

\- Pues eso es casi cierto. Sonic, confía en mí —sosteniendo el arma con una sola mano-. Llegará el día en que esto nos dará una gran ventaja.

Tails le explica los detalles del aparato, pero las definiciones que usaba no lograban ser captadas por Sonic, por más que lo intentase. Llegó a su taller, buscó por un rato tal aparato y cuando al fin lo encontró, se escuchó un tic extraño, un tic que poco a poco sonaba más seguido.

\- Oh, diablos —y se dirige volando a la salida.

Una bomba había sido puesta para recibirlo. Aunque logró salir, la explosión llegó a elevarlo y sacudirlo por los aires. El taller de Tails ardía en llamas y él estaba tirado sobre el suelo, apenas respirando.

Entonces Amy aparece, sosteniendo el disparador que fabricó Tails, dispuesto a concluir con la tarea que le encargó Rouge pero Shadow llega antes para hacerle una visita a Sonic.

\- Mira como han acabado las cosas para ustedes —voltea a mirar a Amy-. Supongo que has venido a ayudar a tu querido amigo.

\- Sonic es un obstáculo en sus planes —apuntándolo con el arma-, aunque ella también piensa que tú no deberías estorbar.

\- Hablas muy extraña Amy, pero no creas que soy fácil de vencer.

Ella dispara la nube de humo que cubre rápidamente a Shadow, empezando él a toser. Inmediatamente realiza un movimiento giratorio sobre el mismo lugar para desaparecer aquella nube.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto que me roseaste?!

\- Poco a poco —dijo-, te convertirás en lo siempre has sido, un esclavo.

\- Serás maldita.

Ella activa su amartillo y va al ataque, y él, quien seguía tosiendo sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco le traicionaba. Amy llega a ejecutarle unos cuantos golpes, mandando el último golpe a chocarlo contra una palmera.

\- Eres más fuerte que los demás, pero tu mente ahora le pertenece a ella.

\- ¡¿Quién es ella?!

Amy levanta el martillo lo más alto para acabar con él, pero Shadow usa sus últimas fuerzas para saltar sobre ella y así noquearla. Voltea a ver el aparato que Sonic había encontrado, se dirige allí y lo levanta.

\- Esto es lo que creo que es, pensé que no vería otro igual —luego se dirige a Amy-. Sabes, espero que no sigas molesta por lo que ocurrió en el templo —le muestra el aparato que Sonic encontró-. Pero debo saber algunas cosas y necesito que colabores.

Sonic llega a abrir un poco los ojos y el último recuerdo que tuvo de esa noche fue el grito que emitía Amy al ser sometido a los efectos del rayo. Todo esto los llevó a encontrarse en este lugar.

\- Tú —cerrando con furia los puños-, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a ella.

\- Agradece que no haya acabado contigo esa noche. Si la quieres tenerla de vuelta contigo, entonces no te demores más y comencemos.

Sticks miraba sorprendida puesto que poco o nada sabía de la rivalidad que había entre ellos dos. Ambos colocan un pie delante, el sonido de las hojas cayendo era lo único que se escuchaba. Ambos se miraban con un odio que nunca antes habían sentido, las manos completamente tiesas y empuñadas con rencor, sus pies aplastaban el suelo a tal punto que se enterraban poco a poco en la tierra.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, aparece el mono para romper el silencio.

\- ¡Les he dicho que fuera!

Tal señal obligó a ambos a usar su súper velocidad y dirigirse a las montañas. En el transcurso, ambos chocaban constantemente con Spin Dashs, destruyendo varios árboles, se detienen un rato para analizar el siguiente movimiento de su rival, Shadow avanza primero por lo que Sonic le proyecta una patada al instante por un lado del cuello, vuelven a correr siguiendo el camino largo (como lo querría Sticks) dejando una fuerte huella de sus pasos por todo el terreno. Sonic salta para intentar subirse sobre él, pero Shadow salta también y ejecuta varios golpes.

\- ¡Toma esto!

En la última proyección Sonic lo esquiva y se dispone a subir por la montaña.

\- Debo cuidarme más, eso fue una decisión muy estúpida de mi parte.

Corriendo por las orillas, compitiendo en una carrera de velocidad, aunque también se empujaban para botar al otro al vacío, fallando cada uno en sus múltiples intentos. En eso Shadow realiza un Spin Dash sobre la estructura de la montaña, dejando caer varias rocas que amenazaban con aplastar a ambos.

\- Veamos si esto está a tu altura.

\- Nunca me subestimes Shadow.

Entre ambos, volviendo a usar su técnica especial, partían las rocas como simples hojas. Acabados los obstáculos volvían a subir atacándose entre ellos.

Al final llegan a un terreno plano donde se dispondrían a realizar el último golpe.

\- Ya te estás cansando Sonic –recobrando el aire-. Yo volveré a perder ante ti.

\- Hago esto por Amy y por mis amigos, así que prepárate.

Entre ambos había una gran distancia, por lo que corren hacia el encuentro, ambos manteniendo un puño recogido para soltarlo en el último segundo. El choque de ambos y el dolor que sentían de parte del oponente sólo se terminaría si este lograba sacarlo de la plataforma.

Ambos salen volando, Sonic no despertó por los primeros segundos pero logra reaccionar y maniobra en el aire para no ser enviado al vacío; sin embargo, Shadow no contestaba y su cuerpo volaba hacia su fin.

\- ¡Shadow! –y corre a salvarlo.

A los pocos segundos Sonic se lanza pecho tierra y sujeta la muñeca de su oponente que nada reaccionaba. Él coloca su otra mano y con la fuerza que le quedaba lo vuelve a subir a la plataforma, luego de esto, Sonic deja caer su cansado cuerpo sobre el suelo rocoso.

\- Espero…. que con esto… estemos a mano.

\- No te he pedido que me salvaras –decía todo agotado-. Mi existencia sólo iba dirigido hacia una sola meta y era derrotarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No habría palabras exactas para que pudieras entenderlo, sólo digamos que mi cuerpo me hacía sentir que era capaz de todo pero que al mismo tiempo me limitaba frente a mis deseos de un combate. Aunque esta vez no haya sido beneficioso esta pelea para mí, he aprendido mucho de mis errores, y te prometo Sonic –volviéndose a levantar al igual que él- que tu suerte pronto se te acabará.

Shadow le entrega a Sonic el papel y la bolsa como el premio del combate.

\- El aparato lo encontrarás por esa dirección, sólo usa el cristal y el arma brillará por sí solo.

\- ¿Shadow?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Gracias.

Él lo mira confundido aunque luego sonríe como si se burlara de su comentario.

\- Se puede saber a qué viene este gesto de orgullo.

\- Tal vez no me creas Shadow, pero mi cuerpo también me obliga a estar siempre activo ante los problemas. Un día todo estaba tranquilo y casi causo un lío entre mis amigos. Ahora que he tenido esta batalla contigo, me hizo recordar lo mucho que me agrada nuestras peleas, así que no creas que me superarás porque yo también estaré preparándome para ser el mejor erizo.

\- Muy bien, sigues siendo un orgulloso –él suelta una risa-. Sabes, hay algo que debes saber y creo que sería necesario que supieras. Desde que Amy me roció con esa sustancia extraña, cuando estaba junto a ella mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil en lo que pasaba mi tiempo allí, pero luego de desaparecer no he vuelto a tener esa sensación.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Por favor, Sonic, presta atención. Aquel que fue expuesto a esa sustancia sólo surtirá efecto si está cerca de Rouge o de otro que también estuvo expuesto a ella. Yo nunca convivo con casi nadie, por lo que mi cuerpo no me volvió a traicionar desde ese entonces.

Sonic se queda pensando un rato para luego concordar con esa observación.

\- Gracias por el dato, de seguro esto nos ayudará a mí y a Sticks a preparar nuestra operación.

\- Ya que la mencionaste, ella es siempre… Ehm… Tú sabes… -hace una mueca de loco.

\- Sólo hay que seguirle la corriente, si no, te pone trampas alrededor de tu casa.

Y así termina su encuentro, Shadow se apoya por la orilla y se despide.

\- Bueno, entonces trata de bajar ya que hemos destruido el camino y la única forma es… ¡Saltar!

El cuerpo de Shadow se iba desvaneciendo en el conjunto de nubes que rodeaba la gran montaña, Sonic se apoya en la orilla y nota que ya había desaparecido.

\- Muy bien, es mi turno.

Pocos segundos después, él aterriza sobre la superficie con ambos objetos que lo ayudaría a salvar a sus amigos. Se sentía un nuevo ser ya que sabía que si sobrevivió a esa feroz batalla podría con cualquier peligro, aunque el siguiente paso que dio lo tomó por sorpresa, había activado una trampa de Sticks que lo puso boca arriba sujetándolo de ambos pies.

\- ¡Ya te tengo! Oh, pensé que eras Shadow. ¿Tienes los objetos que él tomó?

Sonic se lo muestra todo agotado, por lo que ella corta la red liberándolo. Lo que seguía ahora era ir por el aparato de Tails que escondió en un lugar que él no esperaba que Shadow lo ocultaría.

* * *

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo el viernes o el sábado, ansioso de los siguientes episodios de la serie: "Battle of the Boy Bands" y "Tails Crushed". Referente al último video que se publicó en el canal de Crazysonicfan 110, el cual sugiero que visiten porque allí publica todos los capítulos a partir del 26, hay una pista sobre el juego de Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice. Ustedes vean el episodio y cuéntenme si lo encontraron acompañado de la respuesta para adivinar el capítulo de CN. HASTA LUEGI.**


	15. BLOG EPISODE 39 y 43

**Disculpen este inconveniente para ustedes, tenía que hablarles sobre este episodio por lo que entre un amigo mío, que es muy fan de la serie y me da información sobre los siguientes capítulos, incluso me aviso sobre el debut de este personaje del cual hablaré, en fin, él y yo armamos esta conversación ficticia. Sólo haré esto una vez, ya que sé que no es lo que esperaban. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**BLOG EPISODE 39**

**...**

...

**¿Qué?**

Les prometiste que publicarías el nuevo capítulo hace dos semanas.

**No, dije que publicaría el viernes o el sábado, no especifique nada más.**

Eso no es gracioso, y tampoco es correcto.

**Bueno está bien. Hola a todos, disculpen a todos los que me siguen y a los que me han dado una oportunidad de entretenerlos con esta historia, pero pronto saldré de viaje, otra vez, y pues todavía no tengo ideas para continuarlo. A mi lado está Knuckles, que por alguna razón que Sticks no quiere decirme, parece que ahora puede articular bien las palabras.**

Tomo un horario de lectura con Sticks y Amy, pero eso es otra historia. Oye, ya no aparezco mucho en la historia esa que escribiste.

**Pero sé sincero Knuckles, alguna vez pensaste que sería un fanfic sólo de ti.**

Eso me dijiste una semana antes de publicar el primer capítulo.

**Lo siento, no te escucho, estoy aspirando la sala.**

Entonces no quieres hablarles a nuestros lectores sobre la aparición de Perci.

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al fin apareció Perci en la serie?!**

Ehm sí. Al final de la transmisión tú te desmayaste por tu propio fanatismo.

**Oh Dios, y mil veces Oh Dios, tengo que verlo de nuevo para asegurarme.**

No creo que sea buena idea, esa vez casi destruyes tu compu porque saltabas más que Sonic en el primer nivel de Sonic Unleashed... Y por supuesto no me hace caso. Ahora vuelvo.

_Hacemos esta pausa en memoria a Digicompu, quien falleció accidentalmente al ser lanzado por la ventana por cierto fan de Perci, el diagnóstico demostró que fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que la muerte fue instantánea. Por ello, ccaalake_248 tuvo que utilizar la aplicación Polaris Office de su celular ya que yo no tengo ningún computador, ¿lo dije bien?_

**Bien, ya regresamos. Disculpen, sé que no me ven pero mis manos tiemblan mientras escribo y hay varias razones, y todas ellas tienen que ver con el capítulo que transmitieron llamado "Battle of the Boy Bands".**

Donde aparece el personaje que más adora nuestro lector.

**Sí, esto, acordamos que trataríamos de no decir su nombre para poder continuar con este pequeño blog. El episodio comienza con aquel águila, que ahora se dedica a ser reportero, presentando a la estrella que viene al pueblo, Justin Beaver. No sé porque cada vez que uno pone a un pequeño puberto que canta a todos le recuerdan a ese cantante, no digo su nombre porque mi hermana vendría y destruiría el televisor.**

Sticks es la primera en opinar negativamente sobre la fama de este chico y yo claramente la sigo como buen amigo que soy.

**Pero Sonic y Tails también la siguen.**

¡Sí, pero yo fui el primero en seguirla!

**¿Ok? Luego de esto aparece Amy cubierta de pura publicidad sobre Justin Birbier, y cuya personalidad era igual a la de una súper fan, gritando y anunciando cualquier cosa relacionado con su ídolo.**

Amy nos invita a su casa a escuchar un pedazo de su música, y pues, como decirlo, había encontrado el soundtrack de mis pesadillas.

**Oye, me parece o Sticks se quedó mirándote con una sonrisa.**

No estoy seguro. A ver, primero hizo un reojo hacia Tails, luego me dirigió la mirada, y luego... No lo sé, parece que me miraba a mí y a Amy al mismo tiempo, sólo uno de sus ojos se movió.

**Bueno, aunque creo que al final sólo sonreía por la música, porque quedó todo impactada y también se volvió súper fan.**

Yo no creo que tanto.

**¿Así? Entonces explícales a los demás qué pasó al día siguiente.**

Está bien, cuando Sonic, Tails y yo fuimos a su madriguera para ir de escalada, encontramos su casa lleno de... Lleno de... Disculpen, aún trato de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

**Preguntaste preocupado por ella.**

Ey, no lo veas tanto así, estaba nervioso por ver tantos Beavers.

**En fin, Sticks aparece como toda una obsesionada por el cantante y Amy le avisa que lo ha visto en el pueblo. Todos van a verlo porque Sonic estaba sospechando de la locura que se había desencadenado entre las chicas. Allá había una fila donde ambas chicas esperaban ansiosas. También las acompañaban las otras mujeres que conocen de la serie, pero también aparece Zooey The Vixen y… Oh no.**

Tranquilízate, prometiste no hacer otra escena.

**Pero es que es... Es... **

Vamos, ¿dónde más vas a escribir si...?

**No lo puedo soportar más. ¡Es Perciiiiiiii!**

_Tomemos un minuto de silencio en memoria de Cachibache, quien murió bajo circunstancias peores que Digicompu. Ahora descansa en pedazos bajo la cama porque el culpable no quiere que sus padres se enteren de lo sucedido. En fin, el escritor tuvo que recurrir a una cabina de Internet, donde la seguridad es buena por lo que no podrá destruir nada sin consecuencias. Pero como medio preventivo, le colocamos un chaleco de fuerza mientras que yo, Knuckles, seguiré escribiendo sus palabras._

**¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!**

¿Ya terminaste?

**Me está dando comezón.**

Pues acostúmbrate, tienes suerte que Tails vino a ayudarnos, porque si no, este blog ya hubiese acabado. Mejor continúo yo ya que poco conozco de Perci.

**¡Perci eres genial!**

Como bien saben, este fue el primer episodio donde aparece esta... ¿Erizo?... ¿Equidna?... ¿Ratón?... Creo que por ahí decían que era una bandicoot. En fin, todas las chicas gritaron de emoción. Hmmm... Es extraño, decían que Perci era hermosa pero fría, pero aquí sólo luce hermosa.

**No cuestiones a la serie. Perci hace bien en aparecer, y Bill Freilberger ya confirmó que es una bandicoot. Supongo que su fama se debe a que como no decían qué especie era, muchos debatían si era una erizo o una equidna, para así emparejarla con Sonic o con Knuckles. Volviendo al episodio, s****u sonrisa cuando escucha la canción de ese sujeto es sublime y sensual.**

Debes buscarte un pasatiempo amigo.

**Lo tengo, y es alabar a Perci.**

Como decía, Sonic decide que entre los tres formemos una banda y nos infiltremos en el concierto que se daría esa noche. Nos tomó un largo tiempo; horas, días, semanas, meses...

**Ese sólo eras tú arrancando las páginas de un calendario.**

... Y al final lo logramos. Al entrar nos enteramos que algo hipnotizaba sólo a las chicas. Lo siento Tails, no me sale recordar todo lo que dijo ese agente. Debo recalcar que somos la primera banda en cambiar tres veces el nombre en un solo día.

**Primero fueron los Dudetitude.**

Luego nos llamamos Rainbow Express. El cual yo cambié accidentalmente a Dreamboat Express

**Honestamente, siendo el primer episodio donde aparece ¡Perci! Sólo aparece al inicio y al final. Más tarde en el concierto, había varias admiradoras, incluyendo a ¡Perci! y sus hermanas.**

¿Qué?

**¿No te enteraste? Bueno, ustedes habrán visto que aunque expandieron la lista de personajes femeninos, no eran suficientes para parecer una muchedumbre, por lo que crearon copias de Perci, Zooey, entre otras entre el público., estoy casi seguro que vi otra Sticks de color morado. Tal vez pensaron que sólo nos fijaríamos en ver a la banda de Sonic contra Justin Beaver.**

Y yo demostré mis dotes con la batería.

**¿Eso significa que sabes tocar dos instrumentos?**

Tres: el piano, la batería y la trompeta.

**...**

...

**...**

¿Qué?

**Nada, sólo es que ¿cómo sacaste esa trompeta de la nada?**

Del suelo. Debes ver bien de cerca.

**Muy bien. Esto... Rompen el hechizo con la ayuda de un aparato que fabricó Tails y la guitarra de Sonic, y todos las chicas vuelven en sí, y nos muestran a Perci reaccionando. Honestamente, no pararé de ver el episodio una y otra vez.**

¿Sólo por Perci?

**No sólo por ella. Sé que muchos critican que en la serie usan varios clitchés repetidos hasta el cansancio, pero no por eso dejan de ser divertidos. Sonic Boom tuvo un comienzo difícil, pero lo compensa con el humor que traen los personajes. Claro, muchos comentarán: "Hemos oído a Sonic cantar", o, "¿Aparecerá Perci en el siguiente episodio? ¿Será pareja de Knuckles?", o, "¿Por qué hay una foto de Eggman en la tienda de música?" Para mí, la espera valió la pena, y ya no tengo nada más que agregar, excepto que espero ver a Perci con su verdadera personalidad muy pronto, porque eso no se mostró el sábado. Bueno eso sería todo, nos ve…**

Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que eso es todo lo que les dirás.

**Bueno… Oh sí, hice una pregunta en el blog de Ask Boom Knuckles sobre el episodio, espero que conteste y lo publique.**

¿Algo más?

**¿Vuelvo en tres meses a Lima?**

¡No!

**¿Qué más crees que quieran saber?**

Oh no sé, tal vez, ¿cuándo publicarás el siguiente episodio?

**Ah eso. Un viernes.**

Deja ya las bromas, más te vale que te esfuerces y me pongas en el siguiente capítulo.

**¡¿O qué?!**

…

**¿Knuckles? ¡Knuckles!**

_Un último minuto de silencio para la imaginación de ccaalake_248, ya que poco le quedaba a este tipo, tratando de no perder al público que lo mantiene vivo en el foro. Su diagnóstico, perder en una pelea de almohadas. Yo espero que pronto despierte para que vuelva con ustedes con más historias para entretenerlos. Tanto es el impacto que hizo a mi imagen que casi puedo oír su voz…_

**¡Perci, te veo en el siguiente capítulo!**

Lo siento, pero sólo aparecerá Zooey, créeme.

**Nooooooooooo.**

* * *

**Aquí termina. Mil disculpas, tenía que haber avisado de la publicación. Haré lo posible por traerles la continuación, pero necesito ideas, ojalá puedan ayudarme con sus comentarios. Si no les gusto, no se preocupen, sólo lo hice porque soy muy fan de Perci así que no se repetirá. Pero, si al menos les sacó una risa, o al menos sonreír, decidme si sería bueno hacer otro de estos, pero en un fanfic aparte. El futuro de Sonic Boom: Seis son multitud está en sus palabras de ánimo y palabras constructivas. HASTA LUEGI.**

* * *

**BLOG EPISODE 43**

**Muy bien, esta vez no haré explotar la casa, luego de varias semanas de terapia para controlar mis impulsos me preparé para el capítulo que sabía que llegaría y el cual muchos youtubers y foros spoileaban sin cesar con capturas. Pues… luego de verlo pensé que tenía derecho a dar mi opinión en base a la calidad del argumento y el desarrollo de este. Para ello, viendo que con Knuckles me fue muy mal al final, decidí juntarme con alguien cuya participación fue neutral, saluda a todos Sticks.**

¿Dónde están ellos? No veo a nadie.

**No, tienes que usar el teclado para escribir.**

Oh, muy bien, sólo voy a… Wow ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!

**Vamos Sticks, estuvimos hablando de esto por horas.**

Lo sé, pero no creas que bajaré la guardia en ningún momento, ¿ok? Hola amigos, aquí Sticks la tejón, este chico vino volando a pedirme que hablará con ustedes lo que ocurrió en el episodio 43 de nuestro show.

**¿Y podrías decirnos por qué no aparecisteis mucho en pantalla?**

Todavía no es momento para hablar de ese punto. Comencemos por orden.

**Está bien. El episodio, llamado "Fire in a crowded workshop", traduciendo sería: "Fuego en un taller concurrido", muy diferente al título original que sería llamado "Diferentes puntos de vista", es un episodio de argumento _ella dice, él dice,_ o sea, que cada personaje cuenta una versión de la historia para tratar de hallar la respuesta a una incógnita.**

Me toca, todo comienza cuando Tails regresa de su cita con Zooey y…

**Hey, ¿cómo sabías que él estaba en una cita con Zooey?**

Todos lo dicen, lo que supongo que será cierto, además tengo ojos en toooodas partes.

**No debía haberte dado la dirección de mi casa. En fin, Tails regresa a ver su taller que estaba cubierto de humo, y cuando llega encuentra a sus amigos y a…**

Perci

**Gracias**

De nada. Tails le pregunta a Sonic lo que pasó, por lo que el episodio comienza con su versión de la historia. En Meh Burgers, aunque las hamburguesas sean malas, no podemos dejar de comerlas.

**Pues sí, me pasé por el restaurante y aproveche la oportunidad de comer una de ellas, la mía me tocó con mayonesa, y eso fue lo que alteró a Amy por lo que entre Sonic y Knuckles se retiran y van paseando por allí.**

Y se encuentran con Perci, quien sufrió un accidente con su bicicleta y se lastimó el hombro.

**Hasta aquí todo bien, parecía creíble los hechos; sin embargo el resto terminó por desmentir su autenticidad. Aquí nos muestra a un Sonic con mucho ego, donde él era el centro de todo y que nos muestra a una Amy bastante celosa. Yo sé que muchos fans del Sonamy se murieron de risa por los gestos de ella durante el relato, pero en los comentarios mostraban su desprecio ante la actitud de Sonic.**

No los culpó, eso pasa siempre que Sonic tiene que narrar los hechos.

**Nos muestra a una Perci súper fanática del erizo quien se sostiene de su brazo mientras se dirigían al taller de Tails. ¡Un momento!**

¿Qué pasa?

**Dije su nombre sin temblar las manos.**

Bueno, tú me pediste que te atara a esa silla.

**No es sólo eso, creo que ya tengo el control de mis impulsos. Muy bien, decía que hay algo entre dos escenas, en una Perci está caminando al costado de Sonic, sin necesidad de sostenerse de su brazo, pero en la siguiente sin ninguna razón ya tenía su mano agarrando de su brazo. **

Es que las cosas pasan volando muy rápido, son asuntos del universo así que no me preocupo.

**Así, y cómo explicas ese momento en que apareces y dices varias conspiraciones antes de marcharte corriendo y gritando como…**

¡¿Cómo qué?!

**Uy, esto… Te retiras corriendo.**

Tu bien sabes que eso no pasó.

**Cierto. Continuamos, en el taller Sonic decide reparar la bici con un soplete mientras manda a los demás a atender a Perci, Knuckles lava su bufanda y Amy trata de inflar una almohada eléctrica. Todo termina en que Sonic culpa a Knuckles por poner la bufanda totalmente mojada en un secador automático… No lo sé, mi inglés no logra entender todo lo que dicen.**

Entonces déjame continuar a mí, Knuckles se enfada ante la acusación de Sonic, por lo que le toca a él contar su versión de la historia, la historia del "Capitán Knuckles"…

**¿Por qué me miras así?**

Mejor tú cuenta también esta.

**Aún sigues enojada conmigo por como quedaron las cosas después de la primera saga.**

Admito que me siento halagada por crear una historia conmigo y mis amigos, pero ten más cuidado en cómo nos representas.

**Lo sé, muchos ya me dijeron ese detalle que hacía ver rara mi fic… Entonces, contaré también esta versión, ¿cierto?**

Sí

**Muy bien, Knuckles nos cuenta casi lo mismo, la única gran diferencia es que ahora resulta que Sonic es el torpe y él es casanova, ya que cuando se encuentran con Perci, ella inmediatamente se le acerca y queda templada de él, al igual que Amy. En el taller, él la atiende caballerosamente lavando su bufanda, Sonic se quema el dedo con el soplete mientas que Amy, al ver que demoraba mucho en inflarse la almohada lo deja sobre unos periódicos. Al final, él culpa Amy pues cree que hicieron corto e incendiaron los periódicos quemando el resto del taller.**

Wow, hasta ahora vas bien, ya has dicho "Perci" varias veces y no te has mordido la lengua, o has apretado los dientes… Incluso tu cabello no se transformó en estado psico-fan.

**Lo sé, creo que ya me puedes desatar.**

Ni pensarlo, tal vez Amy hubiese accedido pero yo soy fuerte.

**Oh, muy bien. Entonces tomaré este momento para comentar sobre esta versión de la historia, soy yo o este episodio está muy manchado. Me explico, Perci aparece templada de nuestro querido equidna. Al principio pensé que Knuckles sentía algo por ella, algo mucho más fuerte que Sonic, pero luego de recordar el episodio 10, me enteró que sólo le gusta conquistar chicas a través de sus músculos… Hmmm…. Sticks.**

¿Sí?

**¿Qué piensas de la pareja KnucklesXPerci?**

No lo sé

**Exacto, este episodio terminó por crear varias nuevas parejas y yo caí en dos nuevas parejas, una está escrito en los filtros de este fic, y otro nació a principios de la segunda mitad de la temporada y fue creciendo hasta reventar en el episodio 42. Mis teorías referente a esto lo diré al final.**

Está bien, mientras tanto, ve descansando un poco, parece que has transpirado mucho.

**Vale, pero… ¿Para qué es esa piedra?**

No es una piedra, es una almohada.

**Ay, no otra vez. *Plum***

Gracias por darme esa idea en el capítulo 9. Bueno pues, Amy decide defenderse contando su versión de la historia. Aquí, Perci es una chica en apuros que busca favores a través de su belleza, por lo que ambos chicos se pelean por ayudarla, en cambio, Amy se representa a sí misma como alguien correcta. Y pues… lo mismo, salgo gritando, ellos van al taller, el lugar se quema y mi amiga apaga el incendio, culpando a Sonic por mantener prendido el soplete. Todo se muestra confuso, hasta que Perci tiene suficiente y es ella quien cuenta la verdadera historia.

Resulta que ella no buscaba ayuda, sino algunas herramientas para reparar su bicicleta; sin embargo, conocía muy bien la psicología inversa por lo que todos terminan ayudándola sin que ella lo pidiese, hasta Amy termina cayendo en este truco. Al final, parece que la culpa del incendio la cometieron los tres; sin embargo, Tails pregunta de cómo pasaron su sistema de defensa, dando finalmente con la causa del incendio, un corto circuito por parte de Tails.

¡Nunca confíen en la tecnología! Lo he dicho muchas veces, es más, voy a destruir esta caja rara para salvar al pueblo.

**¡Noooooo!**

Oh, eso fue rápido.

**Lo que pasé con Knuckles aquel día no es nada comparado con esto, déjame decir las últimas palabras. Al final…. Oh Dios… Al final…. Es que, ¿es en serio? A ver, voy a respirar hondo…. …. …. …. Todos se van dejando a Tails y Perci a solas en el taller, nos muestra a Tails reparando la bici y ella dice que les gustan los chicos que son prácticos, mirándolo de manera coqueta por lo que él se sonroja, y fin. **

**Ahhhhhh, Tails, Tails, Tails, que dirá Zooey respecto a esto. O sea, ahora Tails se quedará con todas las chicas. No, no, no, no, no, no me hagan esto. Tranquilo, cálmate, no dejes que tu fanatismo se apodere de ti otra vez.**

Estos son mis mejores nudos, pero aun así no hace mal que haga un triple nudo.

**Bueno, mientras Sticks se asegura diré el veredicto final. Honestamente, esta clase de argumento no me gustan, porque retrasan el curso de la trama; sin embargo, la serie no tiene una trama en específico, por lo que se salva en este punto. Ahora, el Sonamy, hemos visto que Sonic relata a una Amy celosa, por lo que ¿él sabrá sobre sus sentimientos? Muy mal Sonic, así no debes tratar a tu novia. Knuckles, tal parece que aún no te consiguen pareja… Wow, espera, Sticks, no puedo respirar.**

Ups, lo siento.

**Broffff, gracias, decía que en el episodio 42, Perci y Staci, las gemelas bandicoot, salían con Knuckles debido a su popularidad, pero aquí tal parece que Perci olvida esos momentos que pasó con el equidna. Puede que el 42 haya sido después del 43, pero aun así resultaría raro por el comentario que le hizo a Tails al final del capítulo. Yo creo, en caso extremo, que Staci es quien está interesado en Knuckles y pidió ayuda a su hermana para acercársele. Digo, sólo es una teoría.**

Y muy vaga.

**Gracias por tu apoyo. Grrr, Perci, en serio me fascina su participación en la serie, pero en este episodio sólo se mostró bonita y ya, sin desarrollar al personaje lo suficiente. En este aspecto es en donde me desilusioné. Sólo espero que en los episodios que quedan, o en la siguiente temporada pueda aparecer de nuevo, o su hermana, o ALGO, que no sea simplemente aparecer entre el público ¡O sus clones! ¡O mostrarse fría! ¡O sólo decir una línea….!**

**Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…**

¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Contando**

Igual que Knuckles

**No, es otro tipo de conteo. Le doy al episodio un 7,5/10. Me divirtió bastante, me hizo reír los gritos de Sticks, el capitán Knuckles, pero la versión real me resultó bastante normal, sin ninguna sorpresa, y el final… Oh Tails, ahora sí te luciste. Eso es todo, me despido hasta otro review de otro episodio, tengan por seguro que si aparece Perci, yo hablaré de ella de inmediato. Bye.**

**Ok Sticks, ya me puedes desamarrar… ¿Sticks? ¿Ehm, Sticks?**


	16. Capítulo 13: Operación Rescate

**Los acabaré, los acabaré, aparece Perci en un capítulo y ya no la piensan usar más. Mi viaje comienza para hacer cumplir mis demandas, lo que les haré será indescriptible, voy a... Oh, perdón, no sabía que estaban leyendo esto. Bien, todavía fuera del país por una semana más y luego vuelvo a Perú (Bolivia es un bonito país). Ahora continua un pequeño comentario de los dos últimos episodios: el 40 y 41.**

**\- Episodio 40: Al fin sabemos que la creencia de Tails X Sticks pierde su poder ya que nuestro querido amigo al fin consiguió una cita con Zooey Fox. Muy tierno y en verdad lo disfrute. Aviso que quería darme un tiempo puesto que ahora muchos de los fans de la serie están concentrados en esta nueva couple canon.**

**\- Episodio 41: Sonamy oficial, para ustedes, queridos fans. Aquí el par de líneas que lo demuestran...**

**_EGGMAN: Nunca ganarás ese sofá para tu querida novia._**

**_SONIC: ¡Que no es mi novia! _**

**_(_****_*Ring*) Error_**

**Jajaja, las máquinas nunca mienten Sonic. En fin, un comentario corto que resume mi opinión de los capítulo. Ahora hago un agradecimiento al usuario knightday por su comentario, y un saludo especial a Astrid-Berry por sus consejos y por sacarme una sonrisa por su comentario. Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado. Let s go.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Operación Rescate**

Un equipo de dos, Sonic y Sticks, tratando de salvar al pueblo y a sus amigos de la misteriosa Rouge. Siguiendo las pistas que le mando Shadow, estas le habían dirigido hacia una cueva extraña al norte de la isla.

\- Muy bien, estoy casi seguro que estamos cerca.

\- Fue buena idea que dejara este rastro de cristales de cuarzo —dijo Sticks muy alegre-. Son muy brillantes.

Sonic deja que su compañera se quedará admirando la bolsa donde guardaba estas piedras blancas y transparentes que se reflejaban con la luz del sol, mientras que él trataba de descifrar los dibujos que estaban impresos en la pared que bloqueaba la entrada.

\- Esto cada vez se hace más difícil, sin un Knuckles que intente derrumbarla sin éxito, sin Amy para que nos dé una idea de estos garabatos, y sin Tails para que traduzca esto con alguno de sus aparatos. No sé cómo podremos pasar por aquí. Rayos, sabía que debí pedir ese traductor.

\- ¿Algún problema Sonic? —poniéndose a su costado y mirando también los dibujos-. Jaja, este se parece a Eggman pero con desbordes.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de un genio malvado.

\- Grrr, alguien acaba de hacer otra broma con mi persona, y estoy seguro que no fue Sonic.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes.

\- Oye Sticks, sabes qué podría significar estos símbolos.

\- Tu pregunta me ofende, acaso se te olvidó que yo fui una cazadora de tesoros mundialmente famosa en el otro universo.

\- ¿Universo?

\- Larga historia, el punto es que ningún garabato, sin importar en que dialecto fue escrito, jamás me ha detenido.

\- Entonces, ¿puedes leer esto?

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo no nací hace miles de años, Sonic —nota que él se asusta un poco-. Solamente hay que cavar por debajo de la entrada.

\- No creo que sea así como funcione.

Sticks no espera y empieza a cavar con sus manos, lanzando grandes cantidades de tierra en la cara de Sonic. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que finalmente ella terminas saliendo... A dos metros de la derecha de la cueva.

\- También podrías ayudar, ¿sabes?

Ella sale del agujero por donde cavó primero dándole permiso a Sonic, que con una sonrisa usa su técnica famosamente conocida, el Spin Dash, y realiza un camino directo a unos pasos dentro de la cueva.

\- Lo siento Sticks, esta parte es muy sólida y no tengo mucho espacio para tomar vuelo —saliendo del agujero todo sucio.

Ella no se hace problemas y empieza a colocar los cristales que encontraron en el camino en diversos puntos, donde la luz pasaba y creaba un rayo entre estos, pasando por el túnel que Sonic hizo y terminando justo al costado de un cartucho de dinamita científicamente bien colocado.

\- Ok, ya está todo posicionado.

\- Ehm Sticks, ¿de dónde sacaste ese cartucho de dinamita?

\- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí Sonic

\- Y prefiero que continúe así, adelante.

Gira el primer cristal de la larga cadena y el rayo de luz aparece para desplazarse rápidamente entre estos, terminando por prender el mechero y comenzando la cuenta regresiva. Ambos se ocultan detrás de un árbol y escuchan la explosión que hace temblar el suelo.

Dentro de la cueva había varios objetos que decoraban el pasadizo, pero luego de la explosión se ve que todo se sacudió dejando una imagen graciosa del lugar. La puerta se había rajado un poco, por lo que la única entrada seguía siendo por el túnel de Sticks.

\- Supongo que tu método ha funcionado, bien hecho (cada vez más me asusta)

\- Ahora, vayamos por el invento de Tails.

Otra cueva, otros misterios, un nuevo tesoro. Mientras tanto, en una de las entradas del pueblo, iba paseando un equidna, tratando de contar la mayor cantidad de nubes, acompañado de su maestro, Tails.

\- Uno, do-dos... Hmm... Tres, cinco.

\- Otra vez Knuckles. Recuerda, las nubes grandes cuentan como uno.

\- Preferiría contar uvas, al menos esas sí son del mismo tamaño.

\- Sí, pero tendrías que contar más de diez.

La venta de sopas ya había acabado y casi todos habían tomado de ella, por lo que Rouge se mostraba satisfecha por cómo iban sus planes. De pronto siente un escalofrío que lo hacía preocuparse.

\- Siento que alguien acaba de perturbar la antigua sala. Tengo que detenerlos, pero no quiero arruinarme las uñas, recién acabo de hacerme la manicure. Además, hace mucho que no los visito.

Aparece caminando cerca de ellos y al notar la cara perdida de Knuckles, le da una idea.

\- Oigan chicos, necesito que me ayudéis en algo.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —pregunta Tails-. Estamos ahora en un experimento.

El efecto de su suero no era lo demasiado fuerte para que obedecieran sin cuestionar, así que se inclina un poco para verle a los ojos y vuelve a preguntar.

\- Es muy importante para mí —sus ojos emiten una ráfaga de luz-. ¿Está bien?

Tails se marea un poco al principio, pero Knuckles lo sostiene a tiempo y lo sacude un poco para despertarlo. Él no opone resistencia ante la petición de la dama y sólo afirma con la cabeza.

\- Llevamos a Amy con nosotros.

\- No, temo que si ella va, sus sentimientos volverían a retrasar su proceso. Déjenmela a mí.

Knuckles y Tails salen corriendo con un mapa que Rouge les entrega, en el camino pasan por varios pueblerinos ignorando el saludo de algunos, entre ellos a Zooey.

\- Hola Tails.

Haciendo su aparición un breve segundo, posiblemente vaya a tener más participación en el futuro de nuestros personajes.

En fin, Amy se encontraba delirando en su casa, sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Al parecer los gusanos que Sticks le añadió a la sopa daban efecto en su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sticks tuvo que decírmelo sino hasta ahora?

Desagradable pero efectivo, sosteniendo una nota que le dejó su amiga en la puerta, Amy vació todo y sintió que algo dentro de su mente hubiese desaparecido dejando todo menos confuso. La cabeza la sintió menos pesada, pudiendo reconocer varios recuerdos falsos; sin embargo, ella ya había ingresado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con él? —haciendo aparecer su martillo.

\- Nada, todavía. Pero su curiosidad y su incompetente ingenio acabarán con él si continúa entrometiéndose.

Amy se muestra confusa por las palabras de Rouge, aunque también decide tomar un poco de agua mientras trata de descifrar el misterio.

\- Pelear aquí conmigo no sería muy bueno para tu casa, ¿no crees?

\- Entonces salgamos y te demostraré que tan lejos te puedo mandar a volar.

\- Un momento —va y se sienta cruzando las piernas-. Antes que nada, ¿podrías servirme un poco de té helado? Es que hoy hace mucho calor.

\- Oh, bueno, está bien... ¡Pero luego...!

\- Sí, sí, sí, tu mirada lo dice todo —empieza a observar el lugar-. Me gusta cómo has decorado la sala, en mi casa todavía le falta hacer algunos arreglos.

\- ¿Viniste sólo para halagar mi trabajo? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

\- No seas tan aguafiestas —recibe el vaso que le da Amy-. Gracias, cómo pudiste haber notado tengo cierto rencor por asuntos del pasado, pero nada relacionado contigo o con tus amigos.

\- Bueno, eso calma las cosas un poco, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quieres dominar a la gente del pueblo o a los habitantes de la isla.

\- Sólo estoy pidiendo prestado sus servicios a cambio de un simple agradecimiento.

\- Wow, eso sí te debe estar ahorrando varias molestias.

Amy sentía muchos nervios pero su actitud lo había ayudado a disimularlo bastante bien, tanto que podía tomar un sorbo sin temblar la mano y con la otra sostener el platito. Miraba toda seria como Rouge se mostraba tranquila, poniéndose totalmente cómoda.

\- Seguro te estarás preguntando de dónde vengo realmente, ¿no?

\- Sólo me contaste algunas cosas, pero aún me pregunto si lo que nos dijiste es cierto.

\- Bien, entonces... —dejando la taza y el plato sobre la mesa-. ¿Harías algunas galletas para acompañar?

\- Tengo algunas ya hechas en la cocina.

\- Bien, no te tardes.

Pasa unos pocos segundos en esta intersección, el sol empezaba a ocultarse lo cual la invitada de honor sonreía maléficamente. Amy regresa con un plato lleno de deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate y de nuevo se sienta.

\- Oh, perfecto. Ahora te diré mi historia.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes en la cueva, largo era el pasadizo, no había mucho que descubrir salvo varios dibujos y grabados, pero que ni Sonic ni Sticks se molestaban en ver o leer.

\- Desde fuera no parecía tan grande —decía Sticks sosteniendo una antorcha-. Esto debe ser obra de un gobierno alienígena.

\- Pues si fuera un alien, no escogería un espacio tan pequeño —ve que ella la mira de manera sospechosa-. Dije que si lo fuera.

Continúan caminando y logran llegar a un cuarto grande donde sacos de piel escamosa estaban pegadas alrededor, y en el centro, la bolsa que Shadow había tomado.

\- Acaso se ha vuelto costumbre esta clase de salas donde ocultan lo más horrible.

\- Mira Sonic, allí está.

Colocado sobre un bloque de piedra y cubierto de moho, daba a entender que Shadow tenía cierto afán por las cuevas.

\- ¿Por qué habría querido dejarlo aquí? —se preguntaba Sonic.

De pronto, en medio de tanta oscuridad que había entre las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar se escucha un ladrido con acento metálico.

\- Reconocería ese ladrido donde fuese... Oh cielos —inclinando un poco la cabeza-. ¿Eres tú, Buster?

Primero vio un par de ojos verdes iluminándose que la veía pacíficamente, luego empezó a acercarse mostrando que la memoria de Sticks no fallaba del todo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mi pequeña chatarra?

Buster corre a su encuentro y salta para ser atrapada por ella. Empieza a babearla encima, pero a ella no le importaba.

\- Una mejor pregunta sería cómo llegó aquí si la cueva estaba sellada con esa pared.

\- Tal vez usó la puerta trasera.

Aquella respuesta improvisada no lo había dicho Sticks. Sonic observa el mismo espacio oscuro donde apareció Buster para darse con la sorpresa de que Knuckles y Tails los habían alcanzado.

\- ¡Son ustedes!

\- ¿Por qué, alguien más va a venir?

Ve a Tails y este le dice que no con la mirada.

\- Pudimos haber llegado antes pero Knuckles había roto el mapa, porque...

\- ¡Nadie le dice a Knuckles donde queda la cueva secreta!

\- Como decía, por suerte nos topamos con Buster y este nos guio olfateando el olor a cebolla y salmón.

\- Es un nuevo camuflaje que estoy probando.

Buster suelta un gruñido, como si tratara de llamarle la atención a Tails.

\- En cualquier caso, Rouge nos mandó para detenerlos.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo del arma?

\- ¿Arma? Oye Tails, pensé que ellos venían a destruir el altar de los CondeBats.

\- Lo sabía, así se hacen llamar esos alienígenas —dijo Sticks mientras cargaba a Buster.

Entonces Sonic vuelve a echarle un vistazo al lugar y a sus dibujos viejos. Mira por todos lados, como si el tiempo se detuviese para darle la ventaja de unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Entonces...

\- No puede ser, ¿aquí es donde vive ella?

\- Más bien —dice Tails-. Aquí es donde ellos vienen a descansar.

De pronto, unos ruidos cubrieron el lugar. Eran aquellas bolsas antes mencionadas que se contoneaban de lado a lado. Sticks estaba de espaldas y cerca de uno de estos, entonces una mano rompe la bolsa y le coge del hombro, por lo que ella voltea y le proyecta una patada. Esto sin embargo provoca que el ser dentro responda con un horrible chillido de murciélago.

Sonic va y recoge el paquete; sin embargo, había sido desmantelado.

\- ¡¿Es en serio Shadow?!

Diciendo esto presentía que desde lejos Shadow se estaba conteniendo de risa, lo cual estaba pasando. Como decía, de cada bolsa salía una especie de ser alto con alas y con la piel verde, cono si representaran su estado de putrefacción. Sticks se mantiene a una distancia segura y Buster se libera colocándose delante de ella.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son estas criaturas?! —pregunta.

\- Wow, nunca creí que Rouge tuviera tantos parientes.

Tal comentario hace que ella se asquee.

\- Ven Knuckles, hay que sellar la entrada de atrás para que estas cosas no salgan.

\- Entonces... ¿Eso es todo? Vinieron de lejos para encontrarnos para luego irse sin más.

\- Bueno, la idea era que lucháramos, pero veo que estarán muy ocupados con ellos.

\- ¡No se irán a ningún lado!

Sonic corre para alcanzarlos pero un grupo de estos les bloquea el paso, siendo que Knuckles y Tails ya habían cruzado. Entonces él decide regresar por el túnel bajo tierra, pero el camino es derrumbado por rocas que empezaban a caer del techo.

Deciden luchar, y contra varios de ellos. En conjunto empezaban a caer desde el aire, pero inmediatamente se paraban, como si el dolor no existiese en sus cuerpos. Sticks lanza su búmeran hacia uno de ellos, pero este lo esquiva perdiéndose en aquel conducto secreto, por donde se escapaban los chicos.

Knuckles caminaba decidido a terminar el trabajo, pero en eso el búmeran lo alcanza y lo golpea en la cabeza.

\- Auch, ¿eh? —Observa el arma tirado en el piso-. Recuerdo haberlo visto... Se lo había devuelto... a ella.

Un zumbido fuerte sonó dentro de él, haciéndole recordar lo que una vez fue removido. Aquella tarde, cuando la vio completamente desarmada, recordó que había recuperado algo que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

_La mantuvo consigo hasta hoy, eso significa que... De verdad le importo, pero ¿me perdonará?_

Knuckles se detiene y dirige su mirada hacia la sala. Siente que su cabeza arde, no de furia ni de ira, sino de vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ya voy Sticks... Y Sonic también.

\- ¡¿Knuckles, qué estás haciendo?!

\- Oh, cierto.

Agarra a Tails y empieza a sacudirlo.

\- Vamos, bótalo todo —lo pone de cabeza-. Así será más rápido.

Tails era sacudido como un muñeco en lo que sus ganas por quedar vacío se aproximaban. Knuckles agarra un jarrón viejo que encontró en el suelo y lo coloca debajo de su boca.

\- Muy bien, empieza a recordar.

\- Augh, que manera más asquerosa de restaurar la conciencia de alguien, pero muchas gracias.

Ambos vuelven a ayudar a Sonic y a Sticks, y Buster, quienes estaban totalmente rodeados. El poderoso equidna salta y con su golpe sónico empuja a todos los enemigos contra la pared. Acto seguido Tails saca su arma de lanza redes y logra conseguir algo de tiempo.

\- Tails, Knuckles, ¿nos están ayudando?

\- Dale las gracias a Knuckles.

Le dirige la mirada entonces, y ve como su amigo le entregaba su arma a Sticks.

\- Ehm... Encontré esto.

\- Sabía que encontraría el camino a casa, gracias —dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

\- Entonces, ¿no estás molesta?

En ese instante ella salta y le conecta un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que sí, estoy furiosa contigo.

\- Oh. Entonces me odias —poniéndose muy triste.

\- No dije eso.

\- Entonces, ¿no me odias?

\- Nunca te odiaría Knuckles, pero sí me sacas de mis casillas algunas veces.

\- Eso me basta para mí —volviendo a poner una cara estúpidamente feliz.

Ambos se dan una mirada simpática, haciendo entender que sus asuntos serían discutidos luego de que todo terminase.

\- Lamento lo que pasó Sonic —le explica Tails-. Rouge tiene tantos trucos y secretos que este sitio no sería el lugar indicado para contártelo.

\- No te preocupes, ahora sé que son ustedes realmente.

De pronto, las criaturas seguían moviéndose de manera violenta, y las cuerdas empezaban a destruirse.

\- Sonic, dame esa bolsa que sostienes.

\- Muy bien.

\- Traten de contenerlos mientras lo armo de nuevo.

Entre los cuatro, incluyendo a la ex mascota de Sticks daban golpes, mordidas y patadas tratando de mantener a los monstruos del clan de los CondeBats contra las paredes, mientras que Tails armaba lo más rápido que podía el arma misteriosa. Finalmente,...

\- Ya está listo.

\- ¡Entonces dispara ahora Tails!

La fuerza del enemigo resulta ser mayor, por lo que se liberan de la trampa y empujan a nuestros héroes al centro de la sala, justo como lo esperaba Tails. Apunta el arma hacia arriba y presiona el botón. Desde lejos, desde una ubicación aleatoria se veía un destello proviniendo de una pequeña montaña. Tal brillo era muy notorio ya que la noche había llegado y Amy empuñaba el martillo afuera de su casa.

\- Ya he esperado bastante.

\- Sabes, al principio pensé que recobrarías la razón para evitar conflictos entre nosotras.

\- Decidí ignorar tu propuesta.

\- Y a pesar de que sabes quién soy, ¿no tienes miedo?

Ella no decide esperar a su respuesta por lo que si notamos un ángulo sólo de la sombra de Rouge, se ve que las alas hacen acto de aparición, listas para ser usada en combate.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, discúlpenme. Uno a veces pide que comenten sobre si encontraron errores en la escritura, pero la verdad son tantos que encontré que mejor no. Estaré actualizando corrigiendo todos los errores que encuentre en mi fanfic, por lo que el siguiente capítulo me tomará más tiempo. Me alegra haber empezado con esta historia, y más de que les guste. Sus ideas para la siguiente saga pueden dejarlos en los reviews o mensajes privados (PM)**

**HASTA LUEGI.**

**P.S.: Podrían avisarme, para los usuarios del foro, si en sus fanfics aparece en el número de vistas (N/A), si es así, como se puede solucionar.**


	17. Capítulo 14: La verdad

**Muy bien, hola a todos, hoy fue para mí un día difícil y una semana frustrante realizando informes y pegado a la conputadora todas las noches, sin casi ningún minuto en poder visitar mi usuario, pero eso no viene mucho al caso. La serie de televisión Sonic Boom ya está llegando a su final de su primera temporada y no hay noticias de una segunda, las semanas pasaron volando rápido trayendonos grandes sorpresas y haciéndonos reír a montón, en mi opinión esta serie se lanzó con varios riesgos con este universo pero que al final resultó ser aceptable, tanto la serie como los juegos.**

**Mi fanatismo por el personaje de Perci no conoce límites, y sus apariciones en los capítulos fueron sin duda inolvidables para mí y para los fans, y con 9 episodios para acabar la temporada el cual yo ya vi 4 de ellos, los otros cinco son aún un misterio, la curiosidad ha lanzado varias teorías sobre el capítulo final y casi todos apuntan de que Sonic se le declarará a Amy. De una vez les digo que esos pics donde Sonic está sobre un escenario y Amy está sentada y mostrándose impactada, no es el capítulo final.**

**Ya para acabar con esta introducción, no sé si ustedes sentirán lo mismo, pero para mí Sonic Boom, la serie de Tv, fue ese momento de alegría y risas de los sábados que necesitaba después de una larga semana de tareas. Por ello, cerca del episodio 20 comencé a publicar este fic, y al igual que la serie, tendrá un final. Sólo espero que eso no impida que continúe creando historias para ustedes y que a la vez me animen para continuar escribiendo. Mucho gracias a todos ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La verdad**

La luna salió a dar su brillo natural entre los espacios oscuros de la isla. Amy salta para dar el primer ataque, pero Rouge emprende el vuelo, y al hacer esto ella se cubre la cabeza nuevamente con su capa.

\- ¡Te lo peguntaré una vez más! —grita pues estaba volando cerca de las nubes-. ¡¿En serio quieres enfrentarme?!

\- Aquí entre nos, es lo único que me importa ahora.

\- Pues entonces...

Ahora ella toma la iniciativa volando cerca de la arena, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo de arenisca, Amy se cubre la cara a tiempo pero eso la deja vulnerable y sin poder ver por unos segundos. Rouge la agarra por detrás y decide quitarle el arma pero ella no se deja tan fácilmente.

Amy se agita bruscamente cargando su martillo y a Rouge al mismo tiempo, quedando esta sorprendida ante la fuerza de su rival. Finalmente, logra soltarse y es lanzada hacia una palmera, ella no espera y viene corriendo para darle con el arma, pero ella se retira y el tronco es sacudido soltando varios cocos.

\- Ya me estoy empezando a irritar.

\- Pues porque no te sientas y bebes algo.

Viendo la gran cantidad de proyectiles, Amy empieza a practicar tiro con los cocos tratando de darle al blanco en movimiento. Ella volaba de izquierda a derecha, pareciendo que usaba un pequeño espacio para esquivar los cocos, pero entonces uno de ellos le llega a chocar en el estómago haciéndola retroceder para atrás.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

Ella aun lo sostenía con ambas manos, y al mirar a Amy con rabia, saca una fuerza escondida que rompe el coco en pedazos.

\- Veo que no muy bien —poniéndose Amy en guardia.

\- Vale, ya es momento de sacarse los guantes.

\- Espero que no literal, porque eso sería ofensivo.

Ella continúa bateando, pero esta vez Rouge, usando sólo sus manos, los botaba con fuerza destruyéndolos en el camino.

Luego de un rato los cocos dejaron de volar, dándole a la tipa la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo.

\- Me temo que ya hice bastante ejercicio —dice Rouge-. Pudiste haberte unido a mí, si no estuviese a punto de acabar contigo.

Rouge recoge sus alas un poco para caer en picada, yendo con todo hacia su objetivo. Amy se pone en posición como si se tratase de un juego de béisbol, la distancia entre ellas empieza a acortarse hasta el punto en que sólo quedaban diez metros. De pronto, la visión de Amy le juega una mala pasada, ya que Rouge había desaparecido.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Se da media vuelta y trata de ubicarla, pero sólo escucha el completo silencio de la jungla, con las hojas que se movían con el viento que nacía de la supuesta nada.

Amy cree entonces que ella se escapó, pero la sombra detrás de ella decía lo contrario.

\- ¡Te tengo!

Colocando su mano sobre su cuello, la fuerza ejercida para asfixiarla obliga a Amy a soltar su martillo, y Rouge que ya veía su victoria aproximarse usa la misma palmera para elevarla más alto.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, ni tú ni Sonic podrían haberme detenido.

Amy trataba de respirar pero sólo se escuchaba su adolorida voz.

\- ¡Aquí termina tu...!

\- ¡Alto!

Una nueva sombra en forma de ave aparece a toda velocidad y embiste a Rouge, salvando a sí a la pareja de Sonic, que aún se mantenía consiente.

\- Ya es suficiente.

Rouge retrocede y se coloca otra vez en posición de ataque, trata de ir de nuevo para regresarle el golpe pero al ver al sujeto, sus piernas comienzan a temblar, haciendo que sólo sienta odio por su presencia.

\- ¡Ahh, eres tú!

\- Sí, soy yo. Ahora vete.

\- Tienes mucha suerte Amy, y tú —señalando al desconocido-, no te será tan fácil esta vez.

\- ¿Esta vez? —se pregunta Amy muy confundida.

Rouge aprieta los puños mostrándose furiosa; sin embargo, al ver que la noche había caído se retira mostrando su rechazo con la mirada y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el pueblo.

Amy aún trata de recuperar el aliento en lo que se volvía a ponerse de pie. Entonces, viendo que la situación se había calmado, el sujeto decide presentarse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Hagamos esto rápido, me conocen como Quil el guardián, necesito que todo su equipo venga para poder detener a Rouge y a su linaje de una vez por todas.

Se mostraba todo erguido, llevando una túnica muy vieja y gastada, como si cientos de años se vieran reflejados en sus texturas, y ya teniendo este tipo sus años hacía cuestionar a Amy sobre su edad.

\- Que ni se te ocurra pensar que soy viejo, sólo estuve días sin lavar esta ropa.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no, lo siento, no quise darme el derecho de la duda, es sólo que... Creo que eso será un problema, ya que la mitad de mis amigos fueron poseídos bajo un hechizo creado por ella.

En eso, la luz que desprendía del arma de Tails se hace ver como un punto brilloso en la lejanía, captando la atención de Quil.

\- Esa luz, posiblemente provenga de la cueva de los Condebats.

\- Creo que Knuckles y Tails se dirigieron allá, más o menos eso me dijo Rouge antes de la pelea.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, hay que ir y asegurarnos de lo que haya pasado allí no termine por condenar al pueblo.

Van entonces al encuentro con Sonic y al resto del equipo, quienes juntando las espaldas habían paralizado a todos esos monstruos con alas y con aspecto de zombie con la ayuda del rayo de Tails.

\- Que bueno que a ninguno de nosotros le haya caído algún rayo fotoeléctrico de mi condensador de descargas microsensorial.

\- Micffff Luennghh, nuff pueddd...

\- Knuckles, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta Sonic.

\- Lo siento, él tiene paralizada la lengua —explica Stick muy decepcionada de él-. Al parecer quería saber qué sabor tenían.

Sonic entonces se hecha una risa burlona que pone a Knuckles algo furioso.

\- No es gracioso Sonic, los efectos tardan mucho en desaparecer.

\- Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que el aspecto que tiene ahora es muy gracioso.

Tails mira la lengua salida y sin vida del equidna, el cual se movía de lado a lado acompañado de sonidos que trataba de pronunciar, y pues, entendió que daba algo de humor en la situación en la que estaban.

\- Bueno, ya es momento de irnos, habrá que cerrar las dos entradas: la que hicimos Sticks y yo, y por la que entraron ustedes. Nos encontraremos por afuera.

\- Muy bien Sonic.

\- Entttgghgdddidfff

Al separarse de nuevo y al ver que la distancia entre ellos era larga, Sonic volvió a echarse una carcajada, pero esta vez Sticks le golpea el brazo.

\- Auch, ¿qué?

Ella entra primero y cargando a Buster por el agujero, evitando mirarle, pero eso era porque ella también se estaba conteniendo de las ganas de reír, lo cual intentaba controlarlo para no quedar como una mala amiga. Ahora le tocaba a Sonic pasar pero se queda mirando los dibujos que describía escenas del pasado y que antes no les había prestado atención.

\- Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Tails o a Amy más sobre este lugar.

Coloca varias rocas en fila y con su súper velocidad pasa entre ellos, llevándolas con la fuerza del viento y atracción. Luego entra por el agujero, lo cual las pequeñas rocas hacen lo mismo, pero terminan atorándose y formando un nuevo piso, reemplazando el que destruyo Sticks hace poco.

\- Muy bien, un problema menos, vayamos por los demás.

Al otro lado de la cueva Tails sale cubriéndose las orejas para no oír otra de las incoherencias de Knuckles.

\- Debblemff irff pttt lle plammm...

\- Knuckles, deja de hablar, que no se te entiende nada. Sólo tardará como otra hora para que puedas recoger tu lengua.

Knuckles no se rinde y se arrodilla y con una rama empieza a hacer dibujos en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —tratando de adivinar-. Ehmm, eso se parece a un murciélago. Oh, te refieres a Rouge.

Knuckles asiente con la cabeza, agitando graciosamente su lengua, y continúa dibujando. Y para darle más "sentido", Knuckles dibuja una carita feliz sobre el dibujo.

\- Ehm, eso parece un palo, con... Una gema encima. ¡Oh es cierto, ella...!

Una cosa resaltante es que el hechizo el cual nuestros héroes habían sido víctimas hacía que sus mentes dieran vueltas, dejándolos vulnerables ante su control mental, pero luego de haberse liberado de tal poder, sus memorias y todo lo que les había contado Rouge desaparecía, causándoles un gran dolor.

\- Ouh, la cabeza me arde —sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza-. Rayos, no puedo recordar con claridad.

Nota que su amigo se mostraba tranquilo y confuso ante su reacción.

\- Esto está mal, todo lo recuerdo borroso, creo que ella tiene que ver también con esto. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Viéndolos desde lejos, Amy y Quil se acercaban para emboscarlos ya que aún pensaban que estaban bajo su control.

\- Muy bien, yo me encargo del grande y tú del amarillo.

\- Ey, ellos tienen nombres, son Knuckles y Tails.

\- Vaya nombres más raros —ve que Amy le frunce el ceño-. Lo siento, esto de la comunicación es nuevo para mí.

\- Se nota.

Y nuevamente, sin previo aviso, Amy se arrodilla también ya que sentía la cabeza totalmente pesada, dejando caer su martillo que produce un pequeño temblor. Quil se agacha para atenderla, pero Knuckles ya los había descubierto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ammmy!

Quil deja a Amy descansando sobre un árbol y va e intenta neutralizar a ambos.

\- Nadie te dijo que es de muy mala educación sacar la lengua.

Pasa rápido por detrás del equidna y lo derriba, y con una soga logra atar sus manos a su espalda.

\- Mij diblufffjo

\- Tanta flojera te da usar tu lengua para hablar. No importa, ahora me darás las respuestas que necesito.

\- Ey, déjalo en paz —viniendo a toda velocidad.

Tomándolo por sorpresa Quil sale volando por el golpe del Spin Dash del erizo.

\- Sonic, espera, estoy de tu lado.

\- El atacar a mis amigos dice todo lo contrario —ve que Tails se mostraba mareado-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso creo, pero creo que a Amy también le pasa lo mismo.

Sonic va al encuentro con Amy y suavemente la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

\- Gracias Sonic. Escucha, él ha venido a ayudar.

\- Pero atacó a Knuckles.

Señalándolo que todavía estaba en el suelo, pero Sticks llega y lo ayuda a desatar los nudos.

\- Es que pensó que aún estaba bajo el control de... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Su cabeza volvía a arder y eso preocupaba al erizo, por lo que la carga.

\- Mejor vayamos a un lugar seguro.

Para esto tendríamos que hacer memoria. El taller de Tais estaba destruida por el incidente con Shadow, la madriguera de Sticks aún se encontraba en reconstrucción luego del misterioso incendio, la choza de Knuckles quedo hecho polvo luego de aquella noche fatal, y no había mucho espacio en la residencia de Sonic, así que, al menos de que Rouge no haya mandado a destruirlo, la casa de Amy era su única alternativa.

\- ¿Kluie ergges tufff? —dirigiéndose a Quil.

\- No entiendo lo que me dices, pero si quieres saber quién soy, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos. Sabes, mejor no me hables, salpicas mucho sobre toda mi túnica.

Al llegar allá, ven que por fuera la casa se veía intacta, pero al entrar ven que todas sus cosas estaban dispersas, en su mayoría, piezas de porcelana y varios objetos frágiles.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Sonic.

\- Nunca había visto tanta cerámica destruida.

Sonic coloca a Amy sobre el sofá, y luego los demás tratan de buscar un asiento entre todo el desastre.

\- Amy se encuentra indispuesta por ahora –luego de que Quil la chequeara-. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, las cosas ahora serían diferentes.

\- Entonces dinos, ¿quién eres? –dice Sonic cruzado de brazos.

\- Muy bien. Mi nombre es Quil, un guardián de un grupo secreto y cuyo nombre no voy a revelar aquí. Sé que hay muchos que protegen esta isla, aquella familia de bandicoots el cual no tengo el privilegio de conocerlos aún, ustedes, y otros cuyo trabajo no se inclinan directamente al bien. Mi grupo en cambio sólo se ha dispuesto a controlar una sola maldad, a los Condebats.

\- Realmente no suena tan malo ese nombre –dice Knuckles.

\- Así, ¿y cómo les pareció ustedes cuando los vieron allá en la cueva?

\- Hmmm… Entiendo tu punto –se retracta.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Rouge es una de ellas?

Quil se queda meditando un rato, entonces se dirige a Tails.

\- Tú, fuiste controlado por ella ¿cierto? –Tails afirma con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿puedes recordar algo?

\- Yo, apenas puedo saber que pasó luego de aquella noche en la casa de Knuckles.

\- Tranquilo, a mí también me tomó un tiempo recobrar la memoria. La cosa es que hace cientos de años, luego de que Lyric y los Ancestros desaparecieran, apareció un ser bajo la piel de un murciélago quien estuvo secuestrando varios pobladores alrededor de la isla bajo ciertos poderes mentales. Nadie pudo descubrir el misterio hasta que los primeros de nosotros desarrollamos técnicas para detectarlo, y así atraparlo, varios murieron, pero finalmente lo habíamos encerrado en aquella cueva, el cual pensábamos que estaría allí por siempre.

\- Pero había más de uno allí.

\- Cierto, y es porque descubrimos que dentro de su prisión fabricó un saco donde creaba un nuevo ser, cuyos poderes crecerían por cada generación que se repitiese bajo este proceso. De hecho, Rouge fue la primera mujer de este linaje.

\- Eso explica los múltiples sacos que encontramos dentro –dice Tails.

En ese momento Knuckles volvía a recoger la lengua, por lo que su participación en la conversación no se hizo esperar.

\- Espera un momento –interrumpe Knuckles-. Puede que mi vocabulario no sea amplio, pero mi memoria no es del todo hueca. Sonic, la primera vez que vi a Rouge, ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto, mi amigo se encontró con ella en el bosque ¿cómo es que ella salió de ese lugar?

\- Bueno, es algo vergonzoso.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

\- _Bien, aquí dando mi última ronda, luego de esto tendré que retirarme y volver mañana._

\- _¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien allí? Estoy atrapada dentro._

_Quil se acerca cuidadosamente por la entrada secreta._

\- _"¿Es una mujer?"_

\- _¿Puedes oírme? Por favor, tengo mucho miedo._

\- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Se escucha un gran silencio…_

\- _Rouge_

\- _Bueno, ¿y cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?_

_Entonces se escucha un estruendoso ruido, siendo una mezcla de chillidos de murciélagos y objetos golpeando el suelo._

\- _¡Ayuda!_

_Él suelta la vara que sostenía, una vara con una gema rara, mueve la gran roca bajo procesos complicados, y luego… Sólo se veía oscuridad adentro, las antorchas habían sido apagadas, entonces se arma de valor y entra corriendo y gritando su nombre._

\- _Rouge, ¡¿dónde estás?! –el silencio lo pone nervioso y da un paso a la vez- . ¿Rouge?_

_Llega a la sala central donde una vela estaba al costado de la chica, cubierta con una capucha, Quil se acerca y coloca su hombro sobre ella._

\- _¿Estás bien? Rápido tenemos que irnos…_

_Su mano se congela, no por miedo, no por temor, sino por sus ojos. Rouge estira sus alas mostrándole quien era realmente._

\- _Muchas gracias, pero ahora me temo que ya no te necesito –dibujando una sonrisa temerosa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Ella escapó y robó mi vara con el cristal, el cual debía proteger. Pude salir con vida de allí, encerrando a los demás, pero mi mente había sido afectada bajo su mirada en el momento en que me congeló. Pasé meses hasta encontrarla de nuevo en aquel templo, donde había varios grabados de la historia de los Condebats, pero no decidí perder tiempo y me la volví a enfrentar.

\- Y fue allí –deduciendo Knuckles con las manos en la espalda-, donde usted la encerró, ¿cierto?

\- Pues sí, había ocultado mi vara especial, por lo que pensé que no habría forma de que escapase.

\- Pues pensó mal –continúa hablando el equidna-. Nunca consideró que un hábil peleador y líder del grupo, usaría aquel extraño camino para una misión secreta.

Quil se sentía culpable por cada palabra que su memoria le decía, pero cuando Knuckles le dice ese detalle, él se para todo enfadado.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú la liberaste?!

Todos lo miran con ira, incluyendo Sticks, esperando a recibir una respuesta.

\- Oh vamos, fue para salvar a Perci. Recuerdan, terminé con varias heridas peleando contra ella.

\- ¿Perdiste contra una mujer? –se burla Sonic.

\- Pero él también perdió contra ella.

\- Él no cuenta, es un anciano.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Y que hay de ti, Sonic, tú escapaste de la pelea aquella noche.

\- También es diferente, tu amiguita sólo me salvaba la vida.

Entre Sticks y Tails trataban de agarrarlos para que no llegaran a los puños, mientras que Quil trataba de procesar el término "anciano" en su cabeza. Finalmente lo procesa, y…

\- ¡Ya basta! –interrumpe el anciano, digo, el guardián-. Ya les dije quién soy y que hago, ahora les pido que me ayuden a detenerla. Además, ustedes tuvieron la culpa, por lo que es su problema también.

\- Jamás hemos dicho que no, todos tenemos asuntos que resolver con ella. Así que vayamos y detengámosla.

Forman un círculo y empiezan a diseñar un plan que se ejecutaría en las siguientes horas. Mientras que Rouge se mostraba tranquila y sentada sobre un altar, construida por varios de los pobladores, y sujetando una vara extraña, donde en la punta había un cristal que emanaba una luz extraña.

\- Creen que no los escucho, pero la verdad, ahora también conozco sus miedos.

* * *

**Ehmmm... Hola, pensaba hablarles de esto en el siguiente capítulo, pero mejor les digo ahora. La verdad es que hace dos semanas, cuando estaba a punto de publicar, aunque tarde el capítulo, mi vida por poco acaba en un cruce, pero gracias a Dios, sólo me fracturé el brazo y tres costillas rotas. Sé que no seré el único al quien le pasé cosas como estas en este foro, pero luego del accidente estuve varios días en el hospital y no pude contactarme con ustedes. Espero su comprensión, y trataré de sacar el último capítulo lo más pronto que pueda con una sola mano sana. ¿Ok? HASTA LUEGI.**


	18. Capítulo 15: Un miedo común

**Aquí está el último capítulo de la saga de Rouge, y sí, se suponía que lo tendría que publicar en Halloween, feliz noche de brujas a todos los que lo celebran, y para los que no, feliz 31 de octubre, jaja. Como ven, no está todo el capítulo terminado, pero lo estaré avanzando por el resto de la noche, así que mantenganse al tanto y no olviden de actualizar más a menudo.**

**El comentario para este capítulo especial. Me puso muy satisfecho los últimos capítulos que se estrenaron en Sonic Boom en especial el 48, cuando Sticks salta la soga, oh, se ve muy tierna en esa parte. Ya se sabe que Shadow estará en el capítulo final, y sin momento Sonamy, pero lo bueno es que habrá segunda temporada. En cuanto a mi situación médica, todavía me duele, como si agujas se abriesen y cerrasen con cada respiración, pero me mejoraré pronto. No los interrumpo más y disfruten de esta publicación en vivo.**

**Capítulo: Un miedo común**

La noche era joven y el escenario muy desfavorable, puesto que todos en el pueblo habían sido poseídos por los poderes mentales de Rouge, por lo que desde una vista del perímetro y sobre una colina, se veía a varios pobladores caminando con las miradas totalmente perdidas. Tails es el único en obtener esta vista.

\- Sonic, el pueblo ha sido tomado, al parecer todos se dirigen a una estructura extraña —hace un acercamiento-. Puedo ver a Rouge sobre lo alto de esa torre.

\- Gracias Tails por la información —hablando a través de su comunicador-. Ya nos veremos pronto en el punto A —y cuelga.

Sonic y Knuckles se encontraban afuera de las instalaciones de Eggman. Usan el método cortés y tocan la puerta, pero sólo reciben una respuesta.

\- ¡Lárguense, todavía no es lunes!

\- Ok, lo intentamos. Knuckles, te toca.

El equidna vuela la entrada con sus puños y junto con Sonic se dirigen al encuentro con el doctor. Al llegar a la sala principal se le ve todo deprimido apoyando su frente contra la mesa, y estando sus dos asistentes, Orbot y Cubot, tratando de animarlo.

\- Por favor señor, veale el lado bueno, el pueblo ha caído y fueron sometidos —dice Orbot.

\- Sí, por alguien que no es usted y que hizo lo que usted no pudo en 25 años... Y es mujer.

\- ¿25 años? —dice Knuckles al llegar-. Sonic, ¿de qué están hablando?

\- Sería muy difícil explicártelo grandote.

Eggman los escucha y sólo voltea su silla para no dirigirles la mirada.

\- Lárguense les he dicho, no estoy de humor para otro ridículo combate.

\- Discúlpenlo —Orbot les explica-. Aún se siente mal por ciertos asuntillos referente al problema que está ocurriendo en la isla.

\- Vamos Cara-Huevo, hemos venido para que nos ayudes a ayudarte.

\- No quiero ayudarlos para que me ayuden a ayudarlos a ellos que necesitan de su ayuda.

\- Pero si no nos ayudas a ayudarlos, ayudarte para que nos ayudes no ayudará a solucionar los problemas que ayudan al problema que no te ayudan.

\- Entonces el problema de ayudarla no es mi problema, y el de poder ayudarlos a ayudarlos a ellos no me garantiza una ayuda proporcional a la ayuda que ustedes planean darme.

Knuckles acaba mareándose que le tapa la boca a su amigo rogándole ir al punto, o eso, o su desbalance causó la interrupción.

\- Wow, tantas palabras, preferiría golpear rocas con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Knuckles. Escucha, ¿todo este asunto no te parece familiar?

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando piña azul?

Sonic saca de... Bueno, de donde sea que saquen estos tipos que no tienen bolsillos y aun así llevan muchas cosas consigo, una clase de mini proyector fabricado por Tails que pasa a colocarse unos pasos hacia adelante y empezando a reproducir ciertas grabaciones.

Mientras tanto, Tails escuchaba toda la conversación mientras bajaba a seguir a la comunidad, y cuando el aparato se encendió comenzó a hablar a través de un pequeño micrófono.

\- Como bien se acuerdan, varios fueron los fracasos de Eggman y ningún sólo éxito.

\- Prefiero que lo determinemos cincuenta-cincuenta.

\- Algo me dice que el otro cincuenta nunca los contamos porque nunca pasaron —piensa Knuckles en voz alta.

Tails se muestra frío ante su comentario, por lo que continua explicando en lo que las chicas y Quil iban disfrazados entre la multitud.

\- Como decía, unos de los planes fallidos de Eggman consistió en aquella venta de latas que realizó en el pueblo hace un año. También aquella vez en que puso una estatua de él en medio de la plaza, así como muchos otros puntos relacionados a los planes fallidos de Eggman…

\- Ve al grano listillo.

\- El punto es que ella pudo conectar todos tus viejas derrotas, y borrar las fallas, llevándonos a todos esta situación, si dejas que ella se salga con la suya, eso te convertiría, en… Eh, no sé, digamos una reliquia.

\- Yo creía que Eggman ya no tenía remedio.

Sonic le da un codazo a Knuckles para que no le contará sobre la conversación que sostuvieron afuera.

\- Entonces cree que me puede dejar fuera del juego sin pelear. Oh, ella no sabe con quién se metió.

Oprime el botón de su muñeca y varios robots salen por la enorme puerta ya destruida con Eggman todo decidido y dejando de prestar atención a nuestros héroes.

\- ¡Ya me va a conocer! –decía mientras se alejaba.

\- Ok, ya tenemos la distracción –llama con su comunicador-. Amy, Sticks, cuenten como van allá.

La luna parecía muy importante para los ojos de la oscura mujer, tanto que sus alas saboreaban su brillo con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y en una de sus manos sosteniendo la vara de Quil, cuyo cristal brillaba intensamente, llamando la atención de Sticks.

\- Wow, es tan brillante.

\- Sonic –Amy le responde-. Ya casi todos están aquí, Rouge aún sigue hipnotizada con la luna y desde aquí se puede ver una máquina dentro de la torre que construyeron.

\- Ya falta poco para que sus conciencias se pierdan por siempre, luego de eso, no habrá isla que defender.

Con estos últimos detalles, Quil decide separarse del grupo mezclándose entre la multitud para entrar en la fase 2. Mientras que Amy, con ayuda de su amiga, preparaban algunas trampas con redes alrededor del perímetro. Mientras tanto, a Rouge se le teñían los ojos de amarillo conforme sus alas se movían con los segundos del tiempo.

\- Sus miedos son bastantes predecibles, pero no importa de dónde uno venga o lo que es, aquel miedo común, haré que entre en sus mentes y verán en vida misma el miedo más temido por todos.

Tails tampoco se queda atrás y baja para poder buscar a alguien en especial.

\- ¿Zooey? ¿Zooey, dónde estás?

Trata de buscarla en su casa, pero no se encontraba allí. Sigue caminando por los alrededores hasta encontrarse con un viejo pozo con el sistema todo destruido.

\- No estoy por qué mi búsqueda me ha traído aquí… Hmmm, se ve algo oscuro, debe ser debido al ángulo en que están posicionados las casas.

Enciende una linterna para mejorar su visión, pero no se dio cuenta que algunos pueblerinos caminaban por ahí, y tal acto llamó su atención.

\- ¡Oye tú, no deberías estar aquí! –hablaba el hipnotizado Mike.

\- Auggg, sus ojos no están perdidos como los nuestros. Es un intruso –aclara el interno Dave.

\- Ups.

Tails alza el vuelo, pero eso sólo llamó la atención de las demás víctimas. La situación hace que se agite demasiado y vuele sin dirección, chocando contra unas mantas que estaban colgadas en el aire, y luego de esto termina cayendo en picada sobre una pila de cajas. Tails sale ileso, pero de pronto sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo, él voltea y no supo reaccionar lo que veía sus ojos.

\- Zooey –se muestra contento-. Al fin te encontré.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que cuando los abre, hace que sus labios tiemblen de miedo.

\- Ya te tengo –hablaba toda fría sujetándolo con el otro brazo.

\- Zooey no, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Todos deben pasar por el recorrido que pronto todos recorrerán.

Llegan los otros para capturarlo dejando a Tails muy triste por como terminaron las cosas con ella.

\- Te prometo Zooey, ¡te prometo que te salvaré!

Y claro, sin esperar respuesta de ella sólo aumentaba el dolor. Sonic y Knuckles llegan a encontrarse Amy, quien se había separado de Sticks para abarcar más espacio.

\- Amy, no recibo respuesta de Tails, ¿no se reunió contigo?

\- No, no me llamó luego del primer contacto.

\- No, se suponía que el piloteara el avión para rociar el pueblo con el antídoto.

\- ¡Yo quiere volar el avión!

\- Knuckles, tú no cabes en él.

\- Tú tampoco, tú estás mal de…

\- ¡¿Qué tratas de decirme?!

\- Cálmense. Amy no hay nada malo contigo, y Kncukles… Seamos honestos, no sabes pilotear un avión.

\- Eso no lo sabes con seguridad.

\- O créeme, sí lo sé.

Callando al fin a Knuckles, escuchan a lo lejos el zumbido de varias avispas bots, siendo la señal que ellos esperaban.

\- Muy bien, trataré de encontrar a Tails, Knuckles ve y llama la atención de Eggman y guíalo hacia Rouge, Amy reúnete con Sticks y Quil para activar las trampas para cuando ellos lleguen.

\- Entendido

\- ¿Me podrías repetírmelo de nuevo?

Sonic se da la mano contra la cara, pero se calma rápidamente.

\- Ok, Knuckles, sólo quédate y mueve los brazos como loco.

\- Eso puedo hacer.

Sonic y Amy van y se dirigen al ayuntamiento, donde la torre recién construida era rodeada por los súbditos de Rouge.

\- Parece que la fiesta comenzará antes de lo previsto, pues entonces no voy a perder más tiempo...

Choca la punta de su vara contra el suelo y una onda de sonido que sólo podía ser vista por los de su especie recorre una gran velocidad que pasa por toda la isla. Entonces la tierra empieza a temblar poniendo muy nervioso a Quil, quien se encontraba justo debajo de ella.

La voz de Eggman resuena en el centro de la plaza, llamando así la atención de todos.

\- Robots, ¡ataquen!

Rouge vuelve a golpear el suelo con su bastón y pocos segundos después Sonic vuelve a ver otro grupo de seres voladores que venían a unirse a la fiesta y que ya los había visto antes.

\- ¡Auxilio Sonic! —se oye la voz de su amigo.

Siendo sujetado en brazos y piernas, era llevado dentro del ayuntamiento por Zor y Chimp, cuyos ojos blancos mostraban su estado de inconscientes.

\- Ya voy amigo. Amy trata de sacar a la gente de aquí.

\- Le avisaré a Sticks —y se separan.

Las puertas se cierran ante él, pero logra tomar vuelo y la derrumba con su Spin Dash.

De vuelta con Eggman, este hace avanzar un pequeño generador y que al ubicarse en medio de todo el lío, es activado y crea un campo de energía superficial alejando el peligro de los Condebats; o bueno; eso creyó cuando terminaba de cerrarse, pero por unos pocos centímetros una de estas criaturas logra pasar por debajo y dirigirse a destruir el desdichado escudo, eliminándolo de un sólo garrazo dejando al hombre del bigote muy temeroso.

\- Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? —mirándolo con pereza-. Vete si no quieres que te destruya.

\- Jeje —burlándose en tono malvado-. Crees que puedes robar mis ideas y hacerlas tuyas como si se tratase de una versión 2.0 de mí, pues piénsalo dos veces porque el único resultado que obtendrás de ello será tu derrota.

\- Eso significa que no te vas a ir, ¿cierto? —mostrándose aburrida y mirando para otro lado.

\- ¡Deja de ignorar mis amenazas y de atender tus uñas!

\- Pero es que ya llevo cinco segundos viéndote y ya me estás matando de sueño.

\- Pues entonces es momento de luchar.

\- Ay por favor, ni siquiera te esfuerzas en hace algo original. Esto me ayudo a entrar en las mentes de cada uno y me sorprende que fueran atacados todos los días por alguien tan patético como tú.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ese tal Dave, sabe todo sobre ti, y al entrar en su mente descubrí que no eres un doctor de verdad, que eres un fanático de esas tiernas figuras de mascotas, que guardas una peluca bajo tu cama, también que tu segundo nombre es...

\- ¡No te atrevas!

Eggman vuela con su vehículo hacia ella mientras dispara sus rayos, pero Rouge activa un escudo con el bastón y luego le devuelce el ataque con un rayo rojo saliendo del cristal. Algunos de los Condebats se suben y tratan de estrellarlo, entonces él oprime el botón y salen de entre los árboles sus robots más grandes para hacerles pelea.

La gente del pueblo va y trata de arriesgar sus vidas por defender a su líder pero son distraídos por Sticks.

\- Yuju, por aquí, a que no me atrapan —les lanza una piedra para fastidiarlos.

Algunos de ellos la persigue, mientras que otros siguen a Amy al lado contrario, dejando a los robots de Eggman y el ejército de Rouge en medio de la pelea, y con esta última con la guardia baja es alcanzada y envuelta por una red lanzada por Quil, quien con fuerza la hace bajar de un tirón.

\- Se acabó Rouge, dime para qué es esta máquina.

Ella no se doblega y llama a uno de sus esbirros que corta las redes y luego va y ataca al viejo... Digo, al guardián.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta belleza? Fue un regalo de Tails, aunque ahora creo que él ya no lo recuerda.

En ese momento, Sonic aparece junto con Tails para escuchar aquel monólogo que todo villano(a) debe presentar antes del acto final.

**Muy pronto la segunda parte, estén atentos.**


	19. Especial de Navidad 2015

**Wow, parece que pasaron siglos. Ehm, ¿Dónde están todos? Bueno, supongo que pronto vendrán. Los saludo, aquí publicó este capítulo especial de navidad, aunque hubiese sido mejor que lo publicase un día antes. Debo decir que este capítulo no está completo, y disculpen que aun no haya terminado la saga de Rouge todavía, pues mi ordenador se había malogrado con casi toda la mayoría de mis archivos (el capítulo fina de Rouge tenía como 10 páginas ya desarrolladas, y me cuesta volver a recordarlo todo con detalle). Este es un adelanto del completo, pues aun tengo las ideas frescas para publicar la continuación mañana, pero me gustaría saber su opinión si este pequeño relato les gusta, así que espero que lo disfruten. **

**P.D.: La actitud de Sticks me pasó en su personalidad de los comics, donde más "loca" está.**

* * *

_**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2015**_

Dos meses llegaron a transcurrir, muy rápido incluso para nuestro erizo favorito, pero es que nada más interesante había ocurrido desde aquella batalla contra cierto ejército de murciélagos antropormóficos. El estar varios días echado en su hamaca hizo que la víspera de navidad llegara de imprevisto bajo los gritos de Amy.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir dormiendo?!

Saltando fuera de su cama colgante por la sorpresa, se levanta con un gran bostezo.

\- Ay, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Aun no te has preparado.

\- ¿Preparado? —reacciona muy alterado-. Yo siempre estoy preparado, preparado para todo tipo de eventos y emergencias. Nada puede pasar sin que yo lo sepa antes.

\- Entonces sabes que día es hoy, ¿cierto? —le pregunta Amy cruzado de brazos.

\- Ehm, por supuesto, en especial para lo de hoy... Sí, porque hoy... —se queda pensándolo un poco-. Hoy, porque hoy es... ¡Feliz cumple...! ¡Feliz Aniver...! —estirando los brazos muy nervioso.

Ella espero lo suficiente como para que Sonic hiciera el ridículo, por lo que saca una caja algo grande y al parecer pesada y lo coloca sobre sus manos.

\- Hoy es víspera de navidad, y esperaba que ya tuvieses lista la decoración para la fiesta que tendremos esta noche.

\- Ah, era eso. Pero espera un momento, como iba a adivinar eso si aquí nunca ha nevado.

\- Sí, pero eso no es excusa para olvidar el espíritu de estas fiestas, y ya que sospechaba de tu ignorancia me tome la libertad de decorar tu casa.

\- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

Sonic se da la vuelta y otra sorpresa más para lo que no estaba preparado. Varios adornos rebotaban al interior de su vivienda, sus ventanas brillaban al ser rodeadas por varias lucecitas de colores, y finalmente no iba a faltar el...

\- Un momento, no soy un experto, pero ¿no debería haber un árbol para ambientar el lugar?

\- Buenos días Sonic —saluda Tails llevando su caja de herramientas.

En ese momento aparecen el resto de sus amigos, con Knuckles cargando el árbol.

\- Bueno, así está mejor. Vamos Knuckles, ponlo por allá.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Vamos, no puedes ser "coco" y ciego al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh, te refieres a esto, lo siento, no es para ti.

\- Que Amy no te pidio traerlo —mirándola con duda.

Amy niega con la cabeza, por lo que Sonic termina rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- Y... Tails, dime ¿tienes planes para hoy?

\- La verdad estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

\- ¿Acaso tiene que ver con averiguar si Santa existe? —soltando Amy una risita.

Luego de escuchar el nombre del gordo del gorro rojo, Sticks salta salvajemente atrás de la mesa, usando a esta como un escudo. Sacando su búmeran mira paranoicamente el techo.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! Vamos, aquí te espero.

\- Sticks, ¿qué te sucede?

\- Tu también ven aquí —tomando la mano de Amy y poniéndola a salvo.

\- Pero Sticks, Santa Claus es una buena persona.

\- ¡Tú que sabes! —sermoneándole al equidna-. Ese sujeto es un mago muy poderoso, capaz de hacer llover granizo negro desde el cielo y soltando esa risa macabra invocando así la "maldición del carbón" para quienes lo provocan.

Knuckles reacciona muy temeroso ante la teoría, pero Sonic lo controla y decide debatir.

\- Vamos Sticks, es normal tener miedo a lo desconocido, pero Santa Claus...

\- ¡Brujo Claus!

\- No importa como se llame, recuerda que una vez al año él nos visita y debemos estar preparados para recibirlo —ve que ella está a punto de contradecir-. Y no, no debemos estar despiertos cuando eso pase.

\- No te preocupes, pondré varias trampas antes de que caiga la noche. Ya terminé con la casa de Tails, y ahora debo ir por galletas y leche para ponerlos en las trampas-carnadas.

Y saliendo disparada ante el llamado de su instinto paranoico, Tails mostraba temor pensando en como entrar a su taller a salvo, mientras que Knuckles se mostraba tranquilo cargando el árbol de estatura promedio.

\- Mejor me aseguro de que no le haya hecho nada a mi avión, nos vemos Sonic —y sale corriendo.

\- Adiós Tails —vuelve a dirigirse a Knuckles-. Y entonces, ese árbol es para tu casa, ¿verdad?

\- No, es para... Es complicado.

\- Para Sticks entonces.

\- Por favor no se lo digas.

\- Y cómo piensas poner eso en su casa si ella tiene Clausfobia.

Knuckles baja el árbol para pensar seriamente, aunque eso no se notó porque empezó a tomar vuelo para darse un porrazo contra un árbol.

\- Ya lo tengo, le diré que soy el asistente de Santa.

\- No crees que esa idea es muy vaga y falsa, sin mencionar peligrosa.

\- No, mira, pienso volverlo realidad. Cuando pase por mi casa, le pediré que me siga el juego, haré lo que pueda para que Sticks no le haga daño.

\- Eso si ella no ha puesto trampas en tu casa todavía.

Esa duda puso a Knuckles pensativo, saliendo corriendo a su casa para asegurarse, mientras que Sonic se volvía a echar en su hamaca. Mientras que en la guarida de Eggman, sin saber otra cosa más que hacer, espiaba la conducta de cada uno de ellos.

\- Al parecer la loca tiene un miedo terrible ante ese sujeto.

\- Espero que esta vez Santa pase por la guarida esta noche —dice Cubot a su lado.

\- No digas tonterías, porque esta noche secuestraremos a Santa —soltando una maléfica risa.

\- Disculpe señor, sé que mi opinión no cuenta, pero ese plan es muy repetitivo.

Eggman voltea furioso para mirarlo con desprecio, por lo que Orbot se cubre la cara con sus manos en posición de defensa. Pero luego él baja los humos pensando un poco mientras jugaba con su bigote.

\- Tienes razón, puede que haya visto muchos programas de especiales navideños. Bien, entonces me disfrazaré de Santa y robaré la navidad.

\- Copia exacta del Grinch señor.

\- Rayos, es cierto, y al final no termina bien para él. Entonces me usaré un Frosty robot y...

\- Ahora usamos personajes clásicos —dice Cubot algo desanimado.

Pasó un rato para que Eggman vaciara su cabeza de puros planes clichés, por lo que al final...

\- Ya lo tengo, este será mi mayor plan creado hasta la fecha.

\- ¿Y cuál es señor?

\- Bien, luego de meditarlo y analizarlo a fondo, tomé la decisión de usar todos al mismo tiempo. Ahora dime si eso lo ha hecho algún villano de tus programas de tv.

\- Supongo... que no señor —revisando Orbot la guía de programas.

\- Pero que me dices de...

Rápidamente coloca sus manos para callar a Cubot permitiendo a Eggman estar satisfecho de su decisión.

\- Entonces manos a la obra, tengo ciertos bots que deje en el sótano. ¡Ustedes! Vayan y guienlos hacia el primer punto.

Ambos robots afirman con un saludo militar y se retiran preocupados de no recibir regalo este año.

Mientras tanto, Amy intentaba de razonar con Sticks.

\- Sé que eres experta en instalar sistemas de seguridad, (aún más peligrosas que las de Tails) pero puedo cuidarme sola de una ataque de regalos gratis tarde por la noche.

\- No puedo arriesgarme, eres mi mejor amiga y mi deber es cuidar de mis amigos.

\- Pero Sticks, qué te hizo Santa para que desconfíes de él. Acaso no te ha traído algún regalo.

\- ¿Regalo? ¡¿Regalos?! Esa es su carnada para atraer a las mentes débiles y alimentar su poder. Qué acaso no aprendiste nada aquella noche con esa mujer.

\- ¿Te refieres a Rouge?

Sticks afirma con los brazos cruzados con una mirada muy determinante, mostrándole que es capaz de lo que sea con tal de que el sujeto del traje rojo pase por la isla.

\- Olvide que esta es tu primera navidad con nosotros. Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero trata de bajar el nivel de mortalidad en tus trampas.

\- Sabía que entenderías —en ese suena una alarma-. Ups, mira la hora, tengo que ir a cazar mi almuerzo, nos vemos —va gritando mientras se aleja-. ¡Volveré pronto para terminar el trabajo!

Amy sonríe forzosamente, y cuando ya no la ve, empieza a buscar las trampas con un palo largo.

\- Ha, si ella cree que puede apartar la navidad de toda la isla. Digo, eso es imposible —una trampa de oso es activada, asustándola un poco-. Aunque, estamos hablando de Sticks.

En su mente empezó a volar su imaginación las posibles formas en las que su amiga destruía el trineo del "símbolo comercial" de la navidad. Y al pensarlo con seriedad, Amy sabía que no eran puras fantasías, sino planes que la tejón sería capaz de realizar.

\- ¡Debo ir con Knuckles! Él la entiende mejor que nadie —y sale picando.

A estas alturas uno esperaría la participación de Sonic en este evento. Por lo que es mi obligación despertarlo. El suelo empieza a temblar, él abre los ojos muy cansado y despreocupado, hasta que ve aparecer un enorme robot parado frente a él.

\- Oh, hola, verás ahora estoy de vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, así que si no te molesta me estás bloqueando la vista.

Levanta su enorme garra y trata de aplastarlo, pero Sonic lo esquiva sin problema, aunque no se podía decir los mismo de sus muebles.

\- Vale, te ha enviado Eggman eso es seguro. Tendrás que pagar por los platos rotos.

Y usando su velocidad regular amarra los brazos del robot por detrás de su espalda y terminando con un nudo bajo sus pies. Había terminado muy fácil, pero entonces el robot ya hecho chatarra dice unas últimas palabras.

\- Error, error, esta no es la casa de la loca.

\- Oh, ya veo, ibas por Sticks —llama por su comunicador-. Ey, Sticks, hay alguien que te quiere saludar aunque... ¿Sticks? ¿Me estás oyendo? Contesta Sticks.

Dejando sólo un estática horrible de sonido, decide llamar a los otros, dejando el mismo resultado. Sonic trata de sacarle las respuestas al robot, pero se cabeza es inmediatamente desmantelado porque... "Tecnología Eggman" pues.

\- Vale, no te alteres, primero iré a ver a Tails. De seguro está muy ocupado por lo que no pudo contestar o se le malogro el amplificador de salida del dispositivo o eso es lo que logró entender de la mayoría de sus definicones tecnológicas.

Volviendo con Knuckles quien dejó el árbol al costado de la puerta de su vivienda practicaba su saludo para recibir a Santa, usando su gorro para dormir.

\- Oh, Santa, que bueno que te pases por mi casa. Escucha... No, no, no, actúa natural —ahora hablando un poco cansado-. Bueno, ahhm... Necesito un favor, consideralo como mi regalo de navi... No, tampoco, le contagiarás el sueño.

\- Knuckles, tienes que ayudarme a controlar a Sticks..

\- Ahora no Amy, estoy ensayando mi saludo para Santa Claus. Mira, hasta escribí un borrador.

\- Knux, no se entiende nada.

\- El punto es que ahora estoy ocupado.

\- Pero si no la detenemos es posible que derriba a Santa.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, y mirando con miedo el regalo que le preparaba a su amiga, va y decide apoyar a Amy. Ambos se dirigen al refugio de Sticks, quien al parecer empezaba a sacar varias cajas, y su cara estaba pintada como un soldado en plena guerra. Al costado había un mural con unos planos algo extraños que ponían nerviosos a nuestros espectadores.

\- Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Yo la distraiga, mientras que tú te llevas todo su equipo.

\- Vale.

Entonces, sin querer, uno de ellos pisa una rama, haciendo reaccionar a su amiga quien saca de una de las cajas un hacha muy afilada, y aunque se veía pesada, ella la cargaba sin problemas.

\- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!

\- Hola Sticks —saluda algo asustada-. Ehm, te importaría bajar eso.

\- Sí, claro. De hecho, estaba a punto de activar mis defensas para los curiosos.

Amy entra preocupada de como le iban a salir las cosas a Knuckles, pero ese no era su trabajo.

\- Ven, entra, entra. Necesito que me ayudes a sacar estas cajas.

\- No —la detiene un rato-. Porque mejor no descansas, estoy segura que mover todo ese inventario te ha quemado los músculos.

Luego de ese comentario podía escucharse una explosión acompañado de unas llamas.

\- Uhm, parece que un curioso encontró su fin al acercarse a mi caja de juguetes.

* * *

No se la crean tampoco, puede que Knuckles sea tonto, pero ello puede salvarlo de situaciones peligrosas. Luego de que este tipo volviera de hacerse un sandwich, encontró varias partes de robots regadas por el patio de Sticks, y todos conectados a varias cuerdas sueltas.

\- Wow, ¿pero qué pasó aquí? —vuelve a ver las cajas-. Oh, cierto, tengo que llevarme esto a otro lado.

Mientras tanto, Amy trata de asomarse por la ventana para ver que pasaba en lo que Sticks trataba de encontrar en su nuevo y gigante desorden el objeto importante.

\- Sé que debe estar por este lado de cosas.

\- Y Sticks, ¿por qué odias tanto la navidad?

\- No sabría decírtelo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya te lo había dicho, todo eso son costumbres malignas que atraen hechiceros gordos y rojos... Oh, aquí está.

\- Sticks, baja ese panal y dime la verdad por favor.

\- ¿Pero por qué te interesa?

\- Porque cada vez que alguien menciona la palabra navidad, tus manos comienzan a temblar, y eso no es algo que tu acostumbras a reaccionar.

Sticks conocía muy bien la persistencia de su amiga, tanto que su mirada despreocupada y salvaje desapareciera de repente, mostrándose una actitud triste y seria. Decide salir para tomar aire, pero Amy le toma de la mano y la manda a sentarse sobre su cama, mientras que ella se acomoda en una silla.

\- En un 25 de diciembre, hace muchos años... fue la última vez que los vi.

Knuckles, quien ya estaba a punto de desaparecer la última caja, pudo escucharla por lo que decide espiar a oído.

\- Pero todas esas cosas que decías sobre tus pertenencias y tus familiares.

\- Trataba de sonar a alguien que tenía una familia.

Debajo de la almohada saca una sábana gris, toda rasgada y vieja.

\- La única verdad que tengo está enterrado en esto —lentamente sus recuerdos tomaban forma-. En esta pequeña y suave manta. En viejos sueños se me fue revelando memorias de mi pasado, recordándome los cálidos brazos de mi madre... Durante estas fechas, en una tormenta de nieve, el grupo se había dividido, y mi mamá estaba sola. Pasaron varias horas y ella empezaba a perder las fuerzas, pero aun así no paraba de abrazarme. Su amor era tan grande que tomó su vida para salvar la mía. Luego de que pasara la noche envuelto de la piel de un cadáver, mis llantos pudo llamar la atención de quienes nos habían perdido. Sin embargo, no podían darse el lujo de cuidar de un obstáculo para el viaje y menos si la madre ya no respiraba, por lo que me pusieron en un bote y me mandaron lejos, deseándome una muerte rápida bajo las fuerzas del mal... Y no importa si me creas o no, pero nunca en mi vida me gustaría ver la nieve de nuevo y recordar esos últimos momentos con quien realmente me amo.

Luego de esto, Sticks, Amy, e incluso Knuckles mantenían la cabeza abajo, cada uno con un nudo en la garganta. Amy se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo y decide irse para poder analizar mejor la situación.

Knuckles mientras termino de desaparecer las cosas, llevándolas a su casa donde creyó que estarían a salvo. Ve a Amy y sin pensarlo le pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

\- Ya llevamos tiempo en conocerla; luchando juntos, comiendo juntos, jugando juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que recién sabemos algo de ella.

\- Touché.

\- No es momento para bromas —poniéndose bastante seria.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Aunque con toda seguridad te digo que es la segunda vez que la escucho compartir esa historia.

\- No me digas que a ti ya te la había contado.

Knuckles afirma y le pide que lo siga hasta la casa de Tails, donde le presentaría su plan para Sticks.

\- No le conté todos los detalles a Tails, así que le dije que mi deseo de navidad fuera de que pudiese nevar sobre la costa de la isla.

\- No crees que sería peligroso desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso existe la policía de la naturaleza?

\- Olvídalo —tratando de calmarlo-. Y esto debería alegrarla, pero si ella odia la nieve.

\- Bueno, hasta ahora sólo llegué hasta esa parte del plan, mi plan de emergencias sobre fingir ser el ayudante de Santa también está en desarrollo —y ve que Amy se da la mano en la frente.

\- Mira, creo que será mejor que mantengas esas cajas ocultas por ahora, o al menos hasta que se me ocurra algo. Y en cuanto a la nieve, no sé en que estabas pensando, hacerle revivir ese recuerdo sería lo más malo que se te pudiera ocurrir —pasan por su casa-. Ehm... Knuckles, ¿dónde me dijiste que dejaste las cajas de Sticks?

\- Las dejé en mi casa... —reflexionando lo que le dijo-. ¿En serio crees eso?

\- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero hay que evitar a toda costa que Tails active esa máquina.

\- De acuerdo. Ok, ya llegamos... ¡Mi casa!

De vuelta al taller de Tails, Eggman había armado un campo de batalla, y Sonic y su amigo eran los únicos invitados.

\- Sabía que este constructor de robots automático me serviría algún día.

\- Detente Egg-calvo, estaba tranquilo disfrutando de una siesta pero tenías que estropearlo.

Tails se lanza al ataque con su llave inglesa y volando a toda velocidad para desactivar la máquina. Pero entonces un pulpobot hace su aparición y atrapa a su amigo.

\- Sonic, necesito ayuda.

\- Ya voy... Wow.

Los robots no paraban de salir, y Sonic tenía la vista bloqueada. Sus esbirros trataban de llevárselo con la clásica huida al vuelo, pero entonces aparece Sticks destruyéndolos con su búmeran.

\- Puede que odie la tecnología, y a los robots, y a los sapos, y a las maldiciones, y a las maldiciones con sapos... —rascándose la cabeza-. El punto es que no dejaré que fastidies a Tails con tus locos planes Eggman.

\- Ah sí, ¿y qué me dices de esa operación que tenías preparado para derribar a Santa Claus?

\- ¡¿Quién te lo contó?!

Eggman se lo explica rápidamente, al parecer el plan principal del hombre bigote era atacar a cada uno por separado, ya que eso le había funcionado anteriormente, arruinando la señal para que no pudiesen pedir ayuda; sin embargo, si eso fallaba recurrían al plan B: Improvisar. Al recurrir a esto último, Eggman va a la casa de Knuckles y encuentra las trampas de Sticks, sabían que eran de ella, pues había planos muy alocados y extraños que podían salir de una tejón paranoica.

\- Por lo que me pregunte, ¿por qué no usarlo contra sus amigos? Y henos aquí.

\- ¿Y ese ha sido todo tu plan? Me decepcionas mucho calvito.

\- Si, hasta yo podría deducir eso, y ni siquiera sé que es "deducir".

Aparecen Knuckles y Amy para completar el equipo y darle nuevamente otra lección al Dr. Eggman. Amy se hace frente sl pulpobot, destruyendl con su martillo a cada tentáculo que se le atravesara, Sonic y Knuckles forman un remolino giratorio usando la fuerza del equidna y la rapidez del erizo para acabar con un mayor número de robots, Sticks usa sus dotes de adiestramiento para tomar control de uno de los eaglebots y llevar a Tails donde la máquina, para que este terminase con realizar un corto circuito y además desactivase a todos los robots del área.

\- Vaya derrota amarga que me llevo para este final de año. Supongo que me conformaré con esto.

Eggman oprime un control que saca de la nada, el cual ordena a la máquina de Tails a activarse sola. Saliendo volando al cielo y perdiéndose en las nubes.

\- Hey Eggman, no olvides tu regalo.

Sticks le pasa el panal a Sonic para que lo patease en el aire hacia su cápsula móvil ocasionando una persecución graciosa.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —estirando los brazos dispuesto a ir a la cocina a prepararse un chilidog.

\- Pero la máquina de Tails sigue en órbita —dice Amy.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que era eso? —pregunta Sticks.

\- Lo llamó el climatron 3000, el cual puede manipular el clima en base a múltiples y sencillos ingredientes que alteran el estado de la atmósfera líquido-gaseoso para múltiples propósitos.

\- Oh, ya veo... Hay que destruirla. ¡¿Por qué construiste algo así?!

\- Yo le pedí que lo construyera. Pero ahora querría cancelar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cuál sorpresa?

La duda de Sticks era reflejada en sus ojos, por lo que Knuckles se avergüenza girando los dedos.

\- Esto me recuerda a esa película que vimos —dice Sonic mientras disfrutaba de su bocadillo-. Vaya ideas de las que te sacas Tails.

\- ¡Lo sabía, se acerca el Armagedon!

Sticks pisa un pedazo de suelo falso y activa varios cañones caseros hechos de madera y múltiples espátulas gigantes.

\- ¡¿Cuando instaló eso en mi casa?!

\- No se preocupen, activaré el nivel de defensa al máximo, nada podrá... ¿Qué es esto? Se siente... frío.

El primer copo de nieve cae sobre la nariz de nuestra intrépida amiga, y luego, varios de estos cubrían la costa, aunque también la gente del pueblo fueron también testigos del cambio climático, reaccionando muy sorprendidos y quedando muy asombrados.

-¡Es nieve! —gritando horrorizada-. ¡Quítenmelo de encima!

Se veía muy asustada, tratando de ocultarse, pero un sólo instante de torpeza hizo que se resbalara y terminara por terminar boca abajo, donde la nieve rápidamente empezaba a cubrirla.

Un silencio se escucho de parte de todos los presentes. De pronto, se escucha los primeros sollozos de una valiente guerrera, y Amy intenta acercarse a ella, pero Knuckles la detiene con su brazo. El equidna se acerca poniéndose al costado de ella, quien aún maldecía el momento.

\- ¿Por qué? —colocando ambas manos sobre el suelo-. Nunca debí decirte nada, nunca sabes cuando dejar de arruinar las cosas.

Knuckles le estira el brazo, temblando un poco por como terminaron las cosas, así que intenta arreglarlo con palabras.

\- Lo sé, soy la persona menos indicada para contar secretos —la ayuda a pararse-. Tampoco soy bueno para crear cosas, para acomodar cosas, incluso si me piden amarrar las agujetas, yo hago una ensalada. Pero cree si te digo que siempre escucho, pero a mi manera. Amy me ayudo a entenderlo, y pues... Lo siento mucho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lleva a su amiga a apegarse con él, siendo cubiertos por una dulce y delgada capa de nieve, Sticks se muestra aún triste lo cual oculta de la vista de él soltando una lágrima sobre su pecho, pero luego de sentir sus brazos grandes y largos, de pronto recordó el momento más feliz de toda esa pesadilla.

\- Gracias... Knuckles.

Y entonces su brazos complementan el acto, quedando ambos a merced de la naturaleza del susodicho invierno. Tails queda mirando el cielo, sabiendo que la gente del pueblo también eran testigos de lo que pasaba en la isla, Amy se limpiaba los ojos como si hubiese terminado de ver una novela en un viernes por la noche, y Sonic, pues, luego de terminar de ingerir su bocadillo decidió acompañar a su pareja colocando su mano en su hombro.

Durante los días siguientes Sticks trato, y digo en palabras grandes... TRATÓ, de tomar las cosas con calma, aunque eso no impidió que desactivara su sistema de defensa que honestamente funcionaba mejor que el de Tails.

Nuestros héroes pasarían por nuevas aventuras, queda eso más que claro, pero se supo con seguridad que las mayores amenazas se encuentran en nuestros propios miedos, y para la suerte de una loca, tiene a varios amigos que lo acompañarían otro año más.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo a todos. Puede que ya estamos muchos de nosotros de vacaciones, pero necesito un tiempo para poder pensar en un proyecto aparte que estoy haciendo... Algo muy top secreto. En cuanto a la saga de Rouge, sólo les pido un poco más de paciencia. Gracias y HASTA LUEGI.**


	20. PROLOGO 3

**Hola, yo sé que demore varios, digo semanas... Bueno, está bien, varios meses en sacar la continuación, pero saben lo difícil que fue escapar de la casa de Sticks, por ello les adelanto que ella no va a estar en este capítulo. Volviendo a La Realidad, FELIZ DIA A TODAS Las Madres, pasé un lindo día con mi madre, más que nada porque le debo la vida, hace un tiempo que no la veo pues me encuentro viajando y todavía me queda varios viajes por realizar en los siguientes días.**

**Tenia la esperanza de ver La Segunda Temporada de Sonic Boom, pero aun no sale, así que espero entretenerlos con esta historia, saludos.**

* * *

**PROLOGO 3**

Cierta mañana en la que cierta legión de robots esperaba a ser maltratada por las órdenes de su jefe, en especial dos de ellos los cuales por conveniencia tienen la facilidad de hablar.

\- Despierta Cubot, hay que preparar todo para que el jefe no nos regañe más de lo que estuvo aquel día.

Cubot estira los brazos dando un bostezo largo desconectándose del cargador que lo mantenía pegado en la pared.

\- No fue mi culpa, yo no fui quien colocó esa cáscara de banana en el garage, ¿quién es el único que come y bebe que no sea tuercas y aceite?

\- Bueno cálmate, sólo era un consejo.

Entonces, acompañado de un fondo de música que acompañaría bien a la atmósfera de una industria, los dos robots empiezan a limpiar toda la base del mentado calvo, pasando por zonas peligrosas llenos de misiles altamente sensibles al primer toque, la inolvidable montaña rusa que nunca se apaga y termina por desmontar a los dos más de una vez.

Finalmente, luego de chequear a cada uno de los robots se ven obligados a despertar al Dr Eggman en su cuarto.

\- Buenos días Dr Eggman, le traje el desayuno —dice Orbot.

\- Y yo la merienda.

\- Cubot, ¿esa es una cáscara de banana?

Cubot guarda el plato en su espalda doblando la cabeza.

\- ¿No?

Ven un bulto formado en la cama de Eggman, cubierto por una sábana grande, Orbots coloca el desayuno sobre la cómoda y trata de despertarlo.

\- ¿Dr Eggman? —empieza a sacudir el mantel.

Entonces siente algo raro en su tacto y que inmediatamente retira la sábana dándose con la sorpresa que ya les venía diciendo.

\- ¡No está!

\- Puede que no les guste las cáscaras de banana.

\- No digas tonterías Cubot. Hmmm... Es muy temprano para que el jefe se despertara antes que nosotros.

Y pasando de nuevo por todas las habitaciones, los dos empiezan a gritar su nombre esperando ser respondidos por un insulto. Desafortunadamente tal búsqueda no tiene resultados.

\- Ya lo busqué en todos sus laboratorios y no hay nadie.

\- Y yo lo volví a buscar en la montaña rusa, doce veces.

Cubot le muestra una larga lista de fotos que te dan al final del paseo, en la algunas de ellas los comparte con los otros robots sin boca, poniendo a Orbot algo decepcionado sobre su desempeño.

\- Hice un recuento de sus animalbots gigantes y todos se encuentran guardados en el garage maligno.

Uno de los cangrejobots se le acerca a Orbot y le señala la oficina principal de Eggman.

\- Buena idea, veamos que dicen las cámaras.

Van "flotando" hacia la computadora principal de la base y tratan de usar la mesa táctil, pero…

\- No puedo usarlo, la pantalla no responde a mis manos metálicas.

\- Y porque no usamos esto.

La situación llegó a tal punto que Orbot tomó la cásacara que sostenía Cubot y la lanza lejos cayendo a un tacho de basura.

\- Nadie más aparte de Dr Eggman puede usar la computadora. Me temo que tendremos que pedirle a alguien de afuera para que nos ayude.

Y de un cambio de escena producida por unas barras en secuencia aparecen frente a la casa de Tails, evitando así elegir opciones terciarias causando destrozos en la base.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

\- Muy buenos días agradable zorro con dos colas... —Cubot se queda pensando un rato-. ¿Por qué tiene dos colas? ¿Eso es anatómicamente posible?

Orbot le da un codazo para que lo deje hablar.

\- Tenemos un problema en nuestra casa, no encontramos al Dr Eggman.

\- ¿Ya revisaron en su jardín?

\- Oh cierto, Cubot, a ti te tocaba revisar ese lugar. Dime, ¿no notaste algo raro?

Cubot se queda congelado y parpadea un par de veces, Orbot y Tails lo miran acompañado del sonido solitario de la playa viendo como retrocedía lentamente.

\- Regreso en un momento, olvidé algo en la esfera esa.

Al segundo siguiente se ve a Cubot retirarse volando hacia la base, haciendo que su compañero se decepcione golpeándose la cara.

\- ¿Podemos usar tu avión?

\- Hmmm, no sé, parece que me estáis llevando a una trampa.

\- Bueno si quieres puedes llamar a tu amigo, porque veo que te sientes incapaz de ir solo… Eso y porque sólo hay dos asientos.

Tails se queda pensando un rato, pero después se les ve a ellos, y Sonic, subidos al avión. Tails estaba en el asiento del piloto, Sonic en el asiento de atrás, y Orbot sujetando con miedo del ala derecha del avión. Llegan a la entrada notando el vacío del lugar por falta del personal que aún no estaba activado.

\- Síganme, por aquí queda el cuarto de Eggman –ve avanzando a ambos delante de él. "¿Por qué me subí al avión si puedo flotar?"

Al llegar no encuentran casi nada que les pueda decir sobre el paradero de Eggman.

\- Muy bien Eggman, sal, esto es muy aburrido.

\- Le digo que no está, buscamos en todas partes y…

\- ¿Disculpen?

Aparece Cubot rascándose la cabeza porque no sabía cómo explicar lo siguiente.

\- Verán, volví a revisar el jardín, y me preguntaba si un reactor interdimensional brotando lo que parece ser ondas de tensión se consideraría algo raro.

Sonic y Tails se miran confundidos. Ya en el jardín ven la máquina esa que había descrito la cabeza cúbica.

\- ¿Qué es esto Tails?

\- Es muy difícil de explicar, pero según el mecanismo que usa, parece ser una puerta dimensional que puede teletransportar entre dimensiones. Me sorprende que el reactor esté muy estabilizado.

\- Me está diciendo que el Dr. Eggman entro a ese portal –dice Orbot preocupado.

\- Es muy probable.

\- Bueno alguien tiene que ir a salvarlo.

Cubot se muestra temeroso para que no lo elijan para la misión.

\- Sonic, debo prepararte para que puedas entrar y que salves a Eggman.

\- Que novedad. Bueno, ¿y qué necesito?

\- Sólo dame unos minutos en el laboratorio, ahora regreso.

Tails entra volando por la ventana exterior de la habitación, mientras que Sonic se disponía a visitar la cocina cuando su comunicador empieza a sonar.

\- ¿Hola? Ah, hola Amy, no puedo atenderte ahora, estoy a punto de adentrarme a una aventura dimensional, ya sabes, esas cosas que requieren más de cinco capítulos –mirando a la cuarta pared esperando a que termine de escribir sus últimas líneas.

\- Ya termine Sonic.

\- Uy, eso fue rápido. Lo siento Amy, me tengo que ir –y cuelga-. Muy bien, hagamos esto.

Tails toma la muñeca de Sonic y coloca sobre su comunicador un complemento muy útil.

\- Con esto podremos seguir comunicándonos, o eso creo. También le he integrado una mini cámara para tener una imagen en vivo de los sucesos. Si es cierto que Eggman entró a ese portal, posiblemente se quede en un mismo lugar.

\- Déjame decirte que esto no me molesta, pero sí considero incómodo usar este sombrero.

\- Está bien, puedes usar el cinturón, con ello tu contextura no se verá afectado al traspasar la pared del tiempo y el espacio.

Sonic se pone frente al portal, tomando su tiempo dándose unos respiros, y finalmente, da un dash corriendo velozmente hacia ella, desapareciendo de la dimensión donde sus amigos coexistían; sin embargo, luego de que desapareciera en una luz azul, el suelo empieza a temblar, los dos robots se sujetan temblando de miedo mientras que Tails vuela por unos segundos en el aire.

El problema ocurre cuando aquel fenómeno empieza a rajar el suelo, amenazando con desbalancear la máquina.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –al instante recibe una llamada de su amigo-. Sonic, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí Tails –hablando con una imagen en vivo-. Por un momento pensé que había visto mi interior, literalmente.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Ehm, eso es algo complicado de describir, dímelo tú mismo.

\- Espero un momento, tengo que asegurarme de estabilizar la convergencia del espacio-tiempo. Llamaré a los demás para que también nos ayuden.

\- Vale, pero asegúrate de apresurarte, porque creo que estar de cabeza mucho tiempo no es bueno para el cerebro.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que…

\- ¡Tails!

\- Lo siento –riéndose de su pequeño retraso.

Sonic trata de desamarrar el nudo que ataba su tobillo al árbol, pero…

\- ¡Alto! No te muevas –su voz se le hace familiar.

\- Ni que pudiera moverme.

\- Oh cierto. Bueno, entonces que debe decir uno para… Wow, te pareces a alguien que conozco.

\- Oh, debes estar bromeando.

Sonic sorprendido no creía lo que veía, pero la realidad de sus ojos no lo engañaba, un erizo azul lo amenazaba con una lanza.

* * *

**Espero traerles la continuación pronto, sus vistas y comentarios son recibidas y... Oh, les recomiendo un video hecho por un fan que trato de hacer un capítulo de Sonic Boom y está muy entretenido, busquen en youtube: Sonic Boom Rogerified. HASTA LUEGI.**


End file.
